Mauna
by AkumuHoshi
Summary: Elegido por el océano, un regalo de los dioses, el hijo del líder, pero esa voz que lleva dentro no lo guía hacia el mar, no lo llama.
1. Un guerrero nace

_Mi primera idea era hacer una historia mucho más compleja, pero este fic será mucho muy sencillo, no sé cuántos capítulos serán, pero ya tengo una idea de cómo será la historia, ya tengo ideado al menos el 60% de ella, incluyendo cómo debe terminar._

 _El primer capítulo es más una introducción. Si le dan una oportunidad, espero que les guste._

* * *

 **Mauna**

 _capítulo 1: Un guerrero nace._

Cuentan que es hijo del océano, de cierta manera eso es verdad. Él nació en una noche lluviosa, en medio del basto mar. Provino de viajeros, los que son su gente y su familia. Se encontraban a mitad de uno de sus muchos viajes cuando su mamá lo dio a luz. Las aguas eran tranquilas esa noche, a pesar de la lluvia, y al despejarse el cielo se dejaba ver el amplio cielo estrellado de constelaciones y caminos.

Lo miraron y entendieron que él sería su siguiente gran jefe, el que los guiaría a través del mar, así como su madre hacía ahora. Vieron grandeza en él.

—Mira eso.— dijo un hombre a su esposa, mirando a su nieto con orgullo—. Debe ser una señal de los dioses.

—Eso es...— la abuela, con impresión, tomó al bebé suavemente y revisó su espalda, acariciando una singular marca de nacimiento—. ¿Es una... isla?

—Será un gran jefe cuando sea mayor. Él nos guiará a nuevas tierras aún sin descubrir.— dijo el abuelo con emoción—. Esta marca... Él debe ser otro elegido del océano.

Pero su marca no era una isla...

El niño comenzó a llorar y lo entregaron a los brazos de su madre. Ella lloraba igual que él, pero para ella eran lágrimas de felicidad, en cambio el bebé no tenía idea de lo que ocurría, pero cuando sintió los brazos de su madre, esa que lo llevó en su interior nueve meses, dejó de llorar y fue feliz. Ella lo acercó a su rostro y apegó su frente con la suya, soltando gemidos por su llanto incontrolable. Era tan pequeño y tan hermoso. Lo besó y lloró más.

Los niños que abordaban el bote se mantuvieron despiertos y se asomaron al interior para poder ver al hijo de su jefe. Tui, el abuelo del bebé y anterior jefe, regañó a los niños y les ordenó que se fueran a dormir, pero ellos rieron y no se fueron hasta que Sina les dijo que a la mañana podrían conocer al bebé, que ahora él y la mamá necesitaban descansar. Pero los niños pidieron una condición por su paciencia.

—¿Cuál es su nombre?— preguntó un jovencito de cabellos rizados y un poco más alto que los demás.

La joven mujer, quien reposaba en su lecho con su bebé en brazos, les dio una sonrisa cansada pero soñadora. Con un suspiro contestó su pregunta.

—Su nombre es Mauna.

Mauna, que significa montaña.

Así comienza su historia. Mauna Waialiki de Motunui, quien proviene de viajeros y es hijo del jefe. Mauna el hijo de Moana la elegida del océano.

* * *

 _Y ese fue el capítulo uno. Deben tener preguntas, una en especifico, pero yo no soy de las que responden con spoilers, ¿quién hace eso?_

 _Me parece que es mi primer fanfic donde el protagonista será un OC, espero no les moleste mucho, yo usualmente no leo este tipo de cosas. En este caso, me inventé un hijo para Moana.  
Fue curioso cuando le escogí el nombre, debía ser un nombre que lo describiera tanto como el nombre de Moana a ella (significa océano), quería un nombre que fuera lo opuesto. Deseché alguna opciones porque simplemente no sonaban bien, entonces el nombre Mauna vino a mí. No, no podía llamarlo Mauna, suena bastante como Moana, pero al final mientras más lo decía más me gustaba, así que el niño terminó por llamarse Mauna. Y mientras más lo pienso, más correcto me parece. Otro día les contaré una cosa graciosa...  
Pero no sólo este OC, Mauna, es importante en la historia. Con el paso de los capítulos, se verá más sobre Moana...  
Y hay personajes en la película que aparecen pero no tienen nombre, es terrible, tuve que inventar nombres para ellos. Ya los veremos..._

 _No sé cada cuándo actualizaré, pero hasta ahora esto me ha sido muy fácil de escribir (ya casi termino de escribir el capítulo 3)  
Tal vez considere actualizar más rápido si veo que les gusta. En realidad no tengo idea de cuánto un fic donde el prota es un OC llame la atención._

 _Espero que me dejen un review con su opinión. Y nos leemos luego._


	2. El elegido

**Mauna**

 _capítulo 2: El elegido._

Las olas golpeaban la decena de embarcaciones en esa mañana de viento salado. Cuando notaron las gaviotas volar por el cielo azul, supieron que pronto estarían en casa. Ahí estaba el jefe Moana, liderando a su tribu de regreso a la isla de Motunui. La gente que esperaba su regreso notarían de inmediato un cambio en ella, ya no llevaba el vientre abultado como cuando habían partido, sino que ahora su bebé lo llevaba cargando en la espalda, bien sujeto en un rebozo, mientras se alcanzaba a ver cada vez más su isla en el horizonte.

La criatura tenía muy pocos días de haber nacido, la mitad de su pueblo que se había quedado en la isla lo conocerían por primera vez, a sí mismo su bebé conocería su isla.

—Te va a encantar, Mauna.— dijo ella a su bebé, llevándolo a sus brazos. Aunque era primeriza en esto, ya creía tener una idea de cómo sostener a su niño.

Moana se tomó el tiempo para sentarse en la orilla del bote y observar cómo su isla se acercaba poco a poco. El agua se levantó ligeramente a su lado, contemplando a la ahora madre, sin dejarse ser visto por nadie más que ella. Moana le sonrió al océano.

—Pero no hay nada como navegar. No te preocupes, bebé, volveremos al mar pronto.

—Moana.— la llamó Sina, algo angustiada—. Más cuidado, hija. Mejor pásamelo, no quiero que por un descuido el niño vaya a...

—No se me va a caer al agua, mamá.— dijo Moana, bastante confiada, con una sonrisa ladina—. Además, aunque se cayera no le pasaría nada, el océano no dejaría que eso pasara. Es amigo mío, ¿lo olvidas?

Sina bufó de la angustia, intranquila.

—Mejor deja que cargue a mi nieto.— insistió la mujer, con la preocupación autentica de una abuela por su hija quien era madre primeriza.

—Está bien, claro.— le respondió a su madre, un poco molesta por ser subestimada de esa forma. Le pasó el bebé a Sina—. Ve con tu abuela, Mauna.

Mauna estaba bastante despierto, mostró su molestia al ser separado de su madre, pero pocos segundos le tomó a Sina para calmarlo. La mujer le dio un beso a su nieto, lo sostuvo delicadamente y lo arrulló en sus brazos.

La gente del pueblo comenzó a emocionarse al ver que se acercaban a su hogar, ansiaban ver a la familia y amigos que habían dejado atrás. Los niños se acercaron a las orillas, murmurando que al llegar a la playa harían una carrera para ver quién llegaba a su cabaña primero. Todos amaban navegar, pero después de unas semanas en mar abierto, estaban ansiosos por sentir la arena en sus pies.

Moana observó Motunui con un suspiro y cierta nostalgia en su rostro, pero su expresión mostraba algo más, algo que sólo Sina podría percibir. Esa aflicción mostrada en sus ojos.

Sina diría algo, pero no lo hizo. Sólo observó a su nieto una vez más, acariciando sus oscuros cabellos.

Llegaron al arrecife y en la orilla el resto del pueblo ya los esperaba con un clamor. Un par de atrevidos, cuando ya estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, se echaron al agua para nadar y llegar mucho más rápido, la emoción les ganó.

—¿Estás emocionada por presentarles a Mauna?— preguntó Tui a su hija, recargando la mano en su hombro.

Sina le regresó el bebé a Moana. Ella, ruborizada, apegó a Mauna a su pecho.

—Estoy nerviosa.— dijo con un chillido y unos brinquitos. Era una mamá bastante feliz.

Cuando desembarcaron, el centro de atención fue Moana y el recién nacido. Todos preguntaban su nombre y decían lo lindo que era, que era bastante parecida a ella y a sus abuelos...

Quien mostraba mayor orgullo era Tui. Presentaba a su nieto como una buena señal, como un nuevo elegido del océano, como un regalo de los dioses, como el hijo del jefe Moana, la que había salvado a su isla al regresar el corazón de Te Fiti.

Y esa noche hicieron una gran celebración por el recién nacido, con un gran banquete, música y baile. Se contaron historias sobre su viaje y una pequeña isla que habían descubierto, pero lo que ellos más querían saber era cómo y cuándo había nacido el bebé.

Sina les contó que Moana sintió los dolores del parto al atardecer, en el inicio de la lluvia, de cómo las ancianas se apresuraron para asistirla (ya preveían que el niño nacería durante el viaje), que la tranquilidad de las aguas había hecho el proceso más sencillo. Moana se avergonzó cuando su madre mencionó lo mucho que gritó del dolor, que había asustado a los niños que iban en el bote, tanto que las niñas temieron tener bebés.

—Es algo bastante normal.— les dijo Sina—. Cuando nació Moana, ¡ay! yo me puse aún peor.

—Y yo estuve igual de asustado.— dijo Tui, tomando la mano de su esposa.

—Recuerdo que querías entrar pero mi madre no te dejó.— se rió Sina—. Podía escuchar lo preocupado que estabas y cómo mi madre y la tuya te regañaban y te decían que esperaras fuera. Eso me hizo las cosas más difíciles, te lo aseguro. Estaba en medio del parto y tenía que preocuparme de que mamá y Tala no lastimaran a mi paranoico esposo.

El pueblo rió, tratando de imaginar a su anterior jefe en esa situación, pero es de esperarse, sabían de la emoción y la angustia de un hombre cuando su bebé está por llegar al mundo.

Moana, indiferente, acarició la mejilla de su bebé, sin decir nada.

—Moana.— llamó Tui a su hija—. Muéstrales la marca de nacimiento de Mauna.

Moana ya sabía que su padre tendría las intenciones de parlotear de Mauna siendo el elegido, mostrando como prueba esa marca con la que el bebé había nacido; él había esperado toda la noche para contarlo. Moana sonrió, girando los ojos a la vez, pero obedeciendo a Tui. Moana descubrió la espalda de su hijo, mostrando esa marca de nacimiento parecida a una isla. La gente que aún no lo había visto se sorprendió, no podían creer que el niño había nacido con ese bello símbolo.

—Les dije que él sería especial.— les dijo Tui con mucha alegría—. Mauna es un regalo de los dioses, fue elegido por el océano.

El orgullo de la familia era grande, su felicidad lo era igual. El pueblo celebraba el nombre de Mauna, casi como veneración.

Pero alguien no se había unido a la alabanza.

—Y de esa forma nace una leyenda.— dijo una niña, apartada del resto, debajo de una antorcha que la iluminaba a ella y a su amigo. Lo miró a él con una media sonrisa maliciosa—. Parece que ya no eres el niño más asombroso de la isla.

—Él es sólo una novedad.— dijo el niño, el mismo niño que había preguntado el nombre del recién nacido aquella noche. De brazos cruzados, lanzaba una penetrante mirada al bebé y su madre—. Lo olvidarán.

—¡Ja! Yo no contaría con eso. Mauna es el hijo del jefe Moana, él siempre será la novedad.— habló la niña, siendo petulante, viendo de reojo a su amigo—. Los dioses nos lo enviaron, el océano lo eligió como a su madre antes que él. Su madre es una heroína y él crecerá para ser nuestro líder.

—¡Cállate, Hine!— le dijo el niño a la niña, ya hasta el límite de su paciencia.

—Ya era tiempo de que alguien te bajara de tu nube, Rangi. El mundo no gira alrededor de ti. Ahora iré a ver si el jefe Moana me deja cargar a su bebé ¡es tan lindo!— dijo la niña, alejándose de su amigo, entrando a la multitud.

Rangi, el niño, quedó solo bajo la luz de la antorcha.

—Bien, bien, ya basta.— habló Moana a su gente, riéndose—. Dejen de alabar a Mauna, es sólo un humano. De tantas ovaciones lo van a volver un niño muy mimado.— se volvió a reír—. Él sólo debe saber que siempre nos tendrá a su lado.— acarició el cabello de su hijo, quien dormía.

—Eso no quita el hecho de que será un gran jefe algún día.— dijo Sina, los demás rieron.

A lo lejos, Rangi no reía. Si las miradas mataran. El niño apartó la vista de ese bebé, bajando la mirada, donde su rizado cabello ocultó su rostro afligido. Se preguntó por qué ese bebé había nacido con todo. ¿Por qué ahora él recibía toda la atención?

—Es sólo un bebé.— dijo con resentimiento, apretando los puños y secando sus lágrimas de coraje.

No le importaba si Mauna era el elegido, no le importaba quién fuera su madre. Rangi se dijo a sí mismo que nunca dejaría que un mocoso que había nacido con su destino asegurado le ganara. Tal vez Mauna se volvería líder, pero la isla sólo tendría un héroe y ese sería él.

.

..

...

Moana estuvo algunos meses sin aventurarse al mar, tenía que quedarse en casa para cuidar de su recién nacido. Cuando el bebé comenzó a dar sus primeros pasos, Moana estaba lista para volver a navegar.

Mauna se quedaba en casa con sus abuelos, o a veces sólo con la abuela cuando Tui acompañaba a Moana en su viaje.

El pequeño iba creciendo. Siempre se llenaba de tristeza cuando veía a su madre partir y se alegraba cuando volvía. Entonces, después de un tiempo, cuando el bebé cumplió un año y medio, Moana pensó que sería el momento perfecto para llevarlo a dar un paseo por el mar. Sería un viaje bastante corto a una isla cercana y ella confiaba en que nada podía sucederle a su hijo a pesar de ser tan pequeño para navegar. Ella era amiga del océano, el océano no permitiría que nada malo le pasara a Mauna, además estaría vigilado en todo momento.

Sería la primera vez que Mauna dejaría la isla desde su nacimiento.

Mientras su pueblo hacía los preparativos para el viaje, Mauna se mantenía cerca de su abuela. El bebé recogía flores cercanas, recogió una bella flor rosada y se la mostró a su abuela. Sina le sonrió, se inclinó hacia su nieto y con delicadeza acomodó esa flor en su cabello. Cualquiera que lo viera diría que es una niña (porque es un adorno propio de las niñas), cualquiera lo vería y pensaría que es Moana siendo pequeña otra vez.

Mauna tenía más o menos la edad de Moana cuando fue elegida, ella lo sabía, en parte por ese motivo pensó que sería una grandiosa idea llevarlo a conocer el océano, así como ella tanto había deseado en su infancia. Ella nunca le negaría esa dicha a su hijo, el océano siempre sería parte de él como lo es de ella.

Como sería un viaje corto, sólo un bote iría. Viajarían Tui, un joven llamado Matiu, Moana y su bebé.

Moana cargó a su bebé y lo subió al bote. Mauna soltó las flores que había recogido, sólo llevó la que adornaba su cabello.

Todos estaban muy nerviosos por el primer viaje de Mauna; si él era el elegido, tal vez algo mágico suceda, tal vez no. Se despidieron cuando el bote zarpó y poco a poco se acercaron al límite del arrecife.

Con la ayuda de su mamá, Mauna metió las manitas en el agua y se rió. Fue entonces en el momento en que cruzaron el arrecife cuando el pequeño Mauna miró hacia el horizonte y se dio cuenta de que ya estaba en el mar.

El pequeño niño estaba por emprender su primera aventura junto a su madre. Mauna se acercó a la orilla y miró con curiosidad aquella línea que dividía el cielo y el mar. Su destino estaba allá.

La marca en su espalda indicaba que este era su camino.

Moana, complacida con la fascinación de su hijo, apartó la mirada de él por un momento para poder dirigir el bote hacia su ruta. Ella no se percató, no se dio cuenta y nadie lo pudo ver, que, por unos instantes, el niño elegido miró hacia atrás.

* * *

 _Los primeros capítulos serán muy transitorios (¿esa es la palabra? ¿cuándo está en transición?), veremos al pequeño Mauna crecer poco a poco, mientras el misterio de su existencia crece también.  
Y en este capítulo introduzco a Rangi, un personaje causa problemas y poco más.  
_

 _A todo esto, Mauna aquí aún es un bebé, ¿pero cómo creen que será su personalidad más adelante? Yo ya la tengo definida, pero ¿ustedes qué opinan? ¿qué tipo de niño creen que se convertirá Mauna cuando crezca?_

 _Debo decirlo, el día en que subí este fanfic... me arrepentí horas después. ¿Ya se los dije? No suelo leer un fanfic donde un protagonista sea un OC (tal vez sea un mal prejuicio el que tengo) y por ello mismo, después de subirlo, mi mente me decía que era una idea idiota, que en qué rayos estaba pensando. Fugazmente la idea de eliminarlo venía a mi mente, no lo iba a hacer, pero lo consideraba; hasta que recibí el review de Danny. Al leer su review se me quitó ese peso de encima y no volví a pensar mal de esta historia._

 _En fin, espero que hayan tenido un feliz año nuevo, me despido :3  
Byeee _


	3. Rezagado

**Mauna**

 _capítulo 3: Rezagado._

Mauna crecía con cada día que pasaba, pero no sólo él, Rangi también lo hacía. Y con cada estación, el resentimiento de Rangi crecía aún más.

Rangi siempre había sido un presumido, desde muy temprano en su niñez, pero con la llegada de Mauna muy pocos lo volteaban a ver. Y desde que Mauna comenzó a caminar, sus dotes como navegante comenzaron a manifestarse, el bebé comenzaba a aprender.

Todos admiraban a Mauna por acciones que aún no realizaba, pero Rangi no lo entendía. Decían que ese bebé era el elegido, pero para Rangi él no tenía nada de especial, mas que la inusual marca de nacimiento que llevaba en su espalda. Para Rangi, ese dibujo no era más que un lunar raro, pero en el fondo el niño sabía que no era así. Mas jamás alabaría a ese bebé como el resto de la tribu hacía.

Sí, tráguense su tonta historia de el elegido, que como idiotas fingen creer que fue regalo de los dioses.

Mauna siempre alejaba la atención de él, sin importar cuánto se esforzara.

—Sí, mi padre dice que ya debo pensar qué debería tatuarme.— un día le dijo Rangi a sus amigas—. Como ven, muy pronto seré un hombre.

—¡Eso es genial, Rangi!— dijo Anahera, su amiga más cercana, tomándolo del brazo.

—¿Y qué piensas tatuarte?— preguntó su amiga Hine.

—Mi padre sugiere que me haga uno como el suyo, con un sol y peces y esas cosas. Mamá dice que si voy a ser navegante, debería pensar en alguna criatura marina. ¡Pero yo ya sé qué me quiero tatuar! Me tatuaré un...

Pero las niñas dejaron de prestarle atención, todo lo que pudieron ver fue al pequeño Mauna dar pasos torpes frente a ellas, al parecer se había escapada para buscar flores de nuevo.

—Miren, es Mauna.— dijo una de las niñas—. ¡Es tan adorable!

—Ese es el tatuaje en su espalda, ¡es bastante genial!— dijo Anahera.

Y en un segundo, las niñas habían abandonado a Rangi para ir a jugar con el hijo del jefe. La frustración de Rangi fue grande.

—¡Chicas!— las llamó—. ¡Ese ni siquiera es un tatuaje! ¡es una marca de...— se rindió, ellas se habían ido.

Rangi miró las aves volar por el enorme cielo azul y parte de él se sintió un poco triste.

—Ni siquiera me dejaron contarles qué me quería tatuar.

Las tardes libres, cuando terminaba sus deberes, a veces volaba un cometa, como lo hacía cuando era más pequeño. A veces recordaba cosas, cosas que ya nadie menciona por alguna razón, excepto a veces cuando el jefe no está cerca. Entonces recordaba su sueño infantil, ser alguien igual a _él_...

Para conseguir ese destino, debía ser más fuerte que Mauna, debía mantenerse siempre por delante de él y cualquiera.

Rangi se ofrecía siempre a todo, a los cultivos, a la pesca, al tejido, y le reconocían, pero al final el centro de su atención terminaba siendo Mauna.

Durante los viajes, el bebé trataba de medir las estrellas con sus pequeñas manos, provocando la ternura y el orgullo de todos. Mauna hacía mejores nudos cada vez, comenzaba a intentar tejer cestas, y siempre estaba atento a lo que hacía su madre, aprendiendo de ella.

Mauna casi siempre acompañaba a su madre a los viajes, pero a pesar de su rápido aprendizaje, nunca dejaba de ser inquieto.

—No te acerques a la orilla, Mauna.— le dijo un hombre llamado Matiu, cargando al bebé—. Puede que tu mamá sea amiga del océano, pero eso no evitará que ella me mate si te llegas a caer de la canoa.

Matiu era un hombre alto y robusto con cabello muy lacio y oscuro. Él solía ser el tipo de hombre que está acostumbrado a seguir ordenes, así que no se molestó cuando Moana comenzó a pedirle estar atento al pequeño Mauna cada que lo llevaban a un viaje al mar, después de todo ella no podía estar atenta al niño mientras daba ordenes y navegaba.

Matiu conocía a Moana desde toda la vida y siempre habían sido buenos amigos aunque él era un poco más mayor. Su relación se volvió más cercana después del nacimiento de Mauna, cuando Matiu comenzó a cuidar del niño. Aunque todos se dieron cuenta de su cercanía, eso no evitó la perplejidad que sintieron cuando Moana nombró a Matiu como parte del consejo. E indirectamente Moana había vuelto a Matiu su mano derecha; cuando ella no estaba, él estaba a cargo.

Fue un poco difícil para Matiu dar ordenes al principio, pero después de un tiempo logró acostumbrarse.

—Oigan, niños.— le habló severamente Matiu a los niños más mayores que iban en el bote, entre ellos Rangi—. Cuando vean a Mauna o a cualquiera de los pequeños acercarse a la orilla, deben detenerlos.

Eso había sido un claro regaño y a los niños no les gustaba cuando Matiu los regañaba.

—¿Por qué?— dijo Rangi, dando un paso al frente—. Mauna es el elegido. Hemos escuchado las historias. El agua sólo lo regresará al bote si se cae.

—Eso es verdad, ¿por qué preocuparnos?— dijo Hine.

—¡Es una orden!— les dijo Matiu con una voz muy dura, y ellos ya no pudieron tener valor para seguir protestando—. El océano no es un juego, no tenemos idea de lo que podría pasar.

Rangi bufó del fastidio.

 _No debería ser problema_ _mío_ , él pensó.

Realmente Matiu detestaba ser tan estricto, pero se había vuelto parte de su deber ahora. Ya casi sentía que Moana le dejaba el trabajo más pesado.

Al regresar a Motunui después del viaje, Moana aprovechó para enseñarles a las niñas más pequeñas un poco de danza. El baile era una tradición muy importante para su cultura y Moana amaba hacerlo. Y las niñas estaban encantadas de aprender de ella. Mauna, siempre primero en todo, trataba de imitar los movimientos de su madre, pero no le salía muy bien, era su primer intento y todos se reían de lo tierno que era.

Rangi observó lo que sucedía y no hizo más que molestarse. ¡Era lo que le faltaba! ¡que Mauna tratara de superarlo en el baile también! ¡ahora no podía detestarlo más!

Mauna era un bebé, no era experto en nada, pero sabía más que cualquiera de su edad, era un genio, lo intentaba todo y seguía creciendo y aprendiendo. Eso es a lo que le temía Rangi, que muy pronto ese bebé lo superase.

—Oye, Rangi.— lo llamó el jefe Moana, sonriendo al niño aislado—. Ven, únetenos, sé que te encanta esto.

Rangi se sonrojó por la petición del jefe, pero apartó la mirada y se alejó. Lo siento, linda, pero ya no.

—Rangi, espera.— le habló Moana, pero el niño no la escuchaba. Se giró hacia las niñas y suspiró—. Es todo por ahora, seguiremos practicando mañana, lo prometo.

Mientras las niñas se iban a jugar, dando saltos, Moana giró y contempló el horizonte, más allá del mar. Ciertamente algo le perturbaba.

—Eh... ¿Está todo bien?— le preguntó Matiu, cargando a Mauna. Al bebé le encantaba la compañía de Matiu, así que sólo rió.

—Yo... no lo sé.— respondió Moana, girando y viendo de lejos a Rangi, quien se fue a sentar en una roca y pronto fue acompañado por sus amigas—. Rangi siempre fue un niño raro, pero ama bailar, sólo que... él ya no habla conmigo.

—¿Estará enojado contigo?— Matiu se acercó a Moana y le entregó el bebé con delicadeza.

—No entiendo por qué. Yo solía gustarle, ¿sabes? Era extraño y molesto, pero un día él sólo...— Mauna se retorció en sus brazos, queriendo bajar de nuevo al suelo. Moana no lo soltó—. Un día él sólo se alejó.

—¡Ahhh!— gritó el bebé, exigente.

—¿Qué tienes, mi niño hermoso?— Moana le dio unas vueltas y después le besó la mejilla—. ¿Tienes hambre ya?

—¡Bájame!

Matiu se rió por la respuesta de Mauna. Moana le dio un empujón a su amigo por reírse. La madre bajó a su bebé pero no le soltó la mano, ya sabía cómo era su hijo y lo fácil que le resultaba escapar.

Había tardes en la isla en las que Rangi y su grupo de amigos se iban a esconder, adentrándose al bosque, ocultos de todo adulto. Se recostaban en el césped y contaban las cosas que habían hecho, lo que habían aprendido, lo que les gustaba y disgustaba. Contándose chistes y chismes sobre su pueblo, haciendo retos que terminaban con más de una rodilla lastimada.

De todos, Rangi era el más intrépido, escalando las palmeras más altas, desafiando siempre su fuerza, tratando siempre de impresionar a sus compañeros, especialmente a las niñas. Se proclamaba a sí mismo como el mejor. Los otros, aún reconociendo lo fuerte que era su amigo, no lo tomaban tan en serio.

Rangi era de ese tipo de niños, que se creen lo mejor de la creación, un completo presumido. Y sus amigos sabían más que cualquiera la gran envidia que sentía Rangi hacia Mauna.

—Es un bebé de dos años, Rangi, no seas ridículo.— le dijo su amiga Hine.

—¿Cómo quieres que esté? Ese tonto príncipe siempre tiene la atención de todos.

—No es un príncipe, es el hijo del jefe Moana.— dijo su amiga Anahera.

—Es un mimado y aman la arena donde camina, no es más que un príncipe para mí.

—A mí me parece que más bien eres tú el mimado y el que desea que amemos la arena donde caminas.— le dijo Hine.

Los niños estaban sobre una colina, sentados en un saliente rocoso, a algunos metros de altura. Entonces vieron a Mauna caminando en medio de la nada, recogiendo rocas de colores y más flores.

—Hablando del elegido.— dijo Hine al verlo.

—Se alejó mucho esta vez.— dijo Anahera—. Alguien debería regresarlo a la aldea. Deben estar preocupados.

Estaban bastante lejos de la playa, de alguna forma Mauna había llegado hasta ahí sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

—Genial, ahora el niño nos arruina la diversión.— dijo Rangi, molesto—. Vamos.— ordenó cual líder de su grupo aunque ellos no tuvieran líder realmente.

Rangi fue, claro, el primero en bajar y llegar con Mauna; Rangi simplemente se había deslizado por las rocas y dado un par de saltos para bajar mientras sus amigos buscaron un camino más seguro. Cuando Rangi estuvo finalmente frente a Mauna, le dio un golpecito en la cabeza, sorprendiendo tanto al pequeño que soltó todas las rocas y flores que había recolectado.

—¿Estás perdido, pequeño mocoso?— Rangi no ocultó su molestia y le habló casi de forma agresiva. Nunca le había hablado al bebé antes ni había estado cerca de él sin la presencia de un adulto.

—¡Ahhh!— le gritó Mauna, alzando el puño con una expresión muy enojada en el rostro.

Hasta Rangi se sorprendió, nunca había interactuado tanto con el niño como para haberlo visto enojado alguna vez. Simplemente le pareció un enano muy chistoso.

—Ya basta, Rangi.— le dijo Anahera en un tono un poco preocupado, llegando junto a los demás—. Sólo volvamos a la aldea y regresemoslo a su madre.

—Me pregunto qué le ven de especial a este niño.— Rangi cargó a Mauna, manteniéndolo lejos de su cuerpo como si sostuviera algo que le causara asco.

—Nooo.— dijo Mauna, queriendo que Rangi lo bajara.

—Rangi, es un bebé de dos años, no seas idiota.— le dijo Kupe, uno de sus amigos.

—¡Claro que no es sólo un bebé! ¡Mauna es el regalo de los dioses!— Rangi dio golpecitos a la frente de Mauna—. Antes de que él llegara yo era el especial, yo era el mejor hasta que llegó este elegido, ¡yo podría ser mejor que él!

—¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿eliminarlo para tomar su lugar y ser el jefe?— bromeó Kupe.

—Ganas no me sobran.

El grupo de niños se miraron entre sí, sin saber si tomarse en serio lo que su amigo les decía. Sabían lo mucho que odiaba Rangi a Mauna, pero ¿llegaría tan lejos?

—¡No!— gritó Mauna, sintiendo el desprecio de Rangi por sus palabras.

Mauna lanzó una patada a Rangi, por lo que el mayor soltó al bebé y tropezó para caer al suelo. A Mauna le dolió la caída, pero no lloraba, el pequeño tomó una de sus rocas y la arrojó hacia Rangi; el mayor vio la roca venir y pudo evitarla muy apenas, sólo rozó su mejilla.

—Es un buen lanzador.— comentó Hine.

Rangi enfureció, se puso de pie y lanzó un golpe hacia Mauna con su puño. No pudo ni tocar al pequeño. Un adulto tomó a Rangi, lo apartó del bebé y lo volvió a dejar en el suelo. Rangi entendió que había cometido un gran error.

—¡Rangi! ¡¿Estabas por golpear al hijo del jefe?!— gritó Matiu, parado frente a Rangi. Mauna se ocultaba tras de él.

Al parecer Matiu había estado buscando a Mauna al volver éste a escapar.

Rangi maldijo internamente.

—Él comenzó.— alegó, pero al escuchar las risas de sus amigos a sus espaldas, se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo el ridículo. Había iniciado una pelea con un bebé de dos años. Se sintió avergonzado y su furia aumentó más.

—¡¿Quieres que me crea algo así?!— dijo Matiu, tan severamente que dio miedo—. Tus padres sabrán de esto, y el jefe también.

—¡Moana no me asusta!— exclamó Rangi, hablando con su orgullo—. ¡Ella no tiene idea de lo que hace!

Rangi quería gritar más, sacar todo ese resentimiento que no sabía por qué cargaba. Pero su problema no es con ella, nunca debió ser con ella, por mucho que la culpara. Es por su hijo, ¡siempre es por Mauna!

Los amigos de Rangi lo miraban con impresión, casi como si vieran a un loco. Había menospreciado a su jefe sin motivo alguno.

—Está bien, no le diré a ella.— dijo Matiu, sorprendiéndolos—. Pero hablaré con tus padres y tú tendrás un castigo por esto.— miró a los niños—. ¿Y qué hacen tan lejos de la aldea? Puede ser peligroso.

—Entonces, ¿qué hace Mauna aquí?— reclamó Hine.

—Les dije que nos lo arruinaría.— murmuró Rangi.

Rangi soportaría cualquier castigo. Lo hicieron recolectar fruta y trabajar en la tierra hasta muy tarde, y sus padres no dejaron de regañarlo "¡¿Cómo se te ocurre agredir al hijo de Moana?!", decían ellos. ¡Pues era su culpa por ser un príncipe mimado por toda la isla! por haber ocupado su lugar...

Días castigado y sólo pudo considerar su sueño. Lo que deseaba de pequeño más que nada. No podría cumplir ese sueño si seguía actuando conforme a su ira, pero no podía evitarlo, no podía evitar detestar a Mauna. ¡No podía soportar estar en segundo lugar! ¡tal cosa era humillante!

Un día, así como tantos, Sina reunió a los niños y les contó historias. La historia favorita de los niños era la de su jefe Moana regresando el corazón de Te Fiti. Siempre preferían escuchar la historia contada por Sina, Moana ya no contaba la historia bien...

Los niños dibujaban sus partes favoritas del relato; a las niñas les gustaba dibujar las flores de Te Fiti, a los niños les encantaba dibujar a los monstruos del Lolatai. Mauna adoraba hacer dibujos.

Rangi amaba escuchar esa historia, así que aunque no fuera ya un pequeño, iba de vez en cuando a escuchar. Ese día se animó a hacer un dibujo también.

—Déjenme ver qué dibujaron.— les dijo Sina con voz maternal.

Los niños mostraron sus dibujos del océano, de las canoas, de las islas y de los monstruos. Mauna le mostró a su abuela su dibujo.

—El corazón de Te Fiti.— sonrió la abuela—. Es un lindo dibujo, Mauna.— la mujer observó al niño más grande, quien desentonaba al lado de los pequeños—. ¿Qué dibujaste tú, Rangi?

Rangi, un poco nervioso, le entregó su dibujo a Sina. La mujer dio una sonrisa enternecedora; pudiera que Rangi se haya vuelto mayor, pensó Sina, pero sigue siendo en el fondo aquel niñito soñador. Sina notaba lo mucho que había cambiado Rangi, y no sólo porque el niño recién cumplía los catorce años, ¿qué había pasado con aquel niño entusiasta? Seguía siendo igual o más presumido que antes, pero se había vuelto algo serio y malhumorado, distante, no con ella, sino con Moana.

Mauna se asomó a ver el dibujo de Rangi, Sina inclinó el dibujo para que su nieto pudiera observarlo mejor.

—Es impresionante, Rangi.— le dijo Sina.

—Ya sé.— el niño sonrió, orgulloso de sí mismo. Siempre era así de arrogante.

Mauna tocó el dibujo, dando un manotazo al lienzo para después acariciar los trazos.

—¡Deja eso! ¡vas a ensuciarlo!— gritó el niño mayor, enojado con el bebé como siempre.

En ese momento llegó Moana. Mauna dejó de lado el dibujo y caminó hasta su madre; ella lo cargó, apegó su frente a la de él y después miró a Sina y a los niños.

—Mamá.— le dijo el jefe a Sina—. ¿Les estás contando esa historia otra vez? Ya sé que hice algo asombroso pero... tenemos más historias.— dijo, fingiendo avergonzarse. Sina le sonrió mientras meneaba la cabeza.

—A los niños les gusta, ¿verdad?— los niños pequeños gritaron que sí, incluso Mauna—. Estábamos haciendo dibujos, Mauna hizo un dibujo del corazón de Te Fiti, y Rangi hizo esto.— Sina le entregó a Moana el dibujo que hizo Rangi, sin borrar sus sonrisa.

—Ah...— Rangi dio un respingo al ver esta acción.

Moana se sentó frente a los niños y al lado de su madre. Rangi permanecía de pie e inerte, pendiente a las expresiones de su jefe. El impulso de arrancarle ese dibujo de las manos lo dejó helado.

—Oh... Eres bueno.— murmuró Moana, dejando de ver el dibujo—. Es un halcón.

—Sí, como sea, es sólo un tonto dibujo, tampoco me alagues por eso.— Rangi llevó sus manos a la cintura y giró sus ojos—. No es como si te importara.— su voz se había tornado hostil de repente y con esto el niño se alejó a toda prisa de ahí, sin molestarse en tomar su dibujo que, como había dicho, era tonto.

—¡Rangi!— lo llamó Moana, pero como siempre él no le haría caso.

 _Entonces es eso_ , se dijo Sina al ver al niño mayor partir. _Después de tanto tiempo, pero ¿por qué?_

Sina tomó a su nieto con cariño y dirigió una mirada preocupada a su hija. Moana estaba distinta de hace un momento, apretaba sus puños en su regazo y había fruncido el ceño y los labios en una clara señal de disgusto.

—Moana...

—Está bien, ¿sí? Sólo...— ya sin querer saber nada, se levantó de un salto y le dio la espalda a su madre y a los niños—. ¡Sólo deja de contar esa historia!— dicho esto, salió corriendo al camino contrario que había tomado Rangi.

Sina se encogió de hombros, ya sin saber qué hacer o decir, ya había agotado sus intentos hacia tiempo atrás. ¿Cómo era posible que no pudiera entender a su propia hija? Tan sólo... como madre y abuela podía sentirse más triste cada vez.

Afuera, los niños volaban sus cometas en el cielo, corriendo y pasando al lado de Rangi, quien ensimismado observaba las nubes durante su andar.

 _¡Maldita mujer!_ gritaba Rangi en su interior mientras se alejaba de la aldea, pateando una piedra. _¡Y pensar que alguna vez me gustabas!_

Alejándose de todos y todo, se adentró al profundo bosque, refugiándose en su soledad. Sólo podía desquitarse como mejor sabía: golpeando cosas e insultando sin sentido.

—¡No engañas a nadie!— gritó el niño, tanto como pudo pues no había quien escuchara.

Sí, odiaba a Mauna, pero lo que sentía por Moana no era odio, sólo estaba enojado con ella. Muy enojado. Y ese enojo nada tenía que ver con Mauna, era otra cosa, algo de lo que ya nadie habla. No frente a ella.

Ahí, tan solo y frustrado, sólo recordó lo que fue.

Antes no era así. Siempre fue un creído pretencioso, siempre queriendo ser el mejor y presumiendo de lo que era y hasta lo que no. Pero nunca había sentido tanto odio hasta que llegó ese bebé. Alguna vez estuvo emocionado por el hijo de Moana, de verdad, incluso si en ese tiempo ya estaba enojado con el jefe; mas nunca se esperó tal adoración. Cuando se dio cuenta de que ese bebé venía a superarlo, no lo pudo soportar.

Nunca odió a Moana, ni aunque la culpara... ¡Pero odiaba a Mauna!

—¡Basta de pensar en tonterías!— se dijo—. ¡Sólo concéntrate en vencer a Mauna! ¡tú tienes que ser el mejor!

Es lo único que podía hacer, porque lo otro no estaba en sus manos.

Los meses iban pasando y todo seguía igual. Incluso si Rangi tratara de ignorar al pequeño niño, era imposible no estar por debajo.

Como un día en que Rangi iba junto a su amigo Kupe llevando una carga de plátanos que sus padres les habían mandado a recoger para almacenarlos, pero un tumulto los hizo detenerse, dejar los plátanos a un lado e ir a observar lo que todos veían con emoción. Era Mauna una vez más, quien, con la vigilancia de Moana y Matiu, trataba de trepar una palmera.

—Moana, no estoy segura de esto.— dijo Sina, con los brazos extendidos por si el bebé se caía.

—No pasa nada, él tiene un don para esto.— le respondió Moana, claramente nerviosa en un mal intento de fingir seguridad.

—Tú puedes, Mauna, ve por los cocos.— le animó Matiu, quien con los brazos extendidos aún podía alcanzar a Mauna.

La palmera era alta, pero no tanto como las demás y estaba ligeramente inclinada. Cuando Mauna pasó más de la mitad, le pidieron que bajara, lógicamente no iban a pedirle a un niño de 3 años que subiera más allá de donde lo pudieran atrapar. En realidad, Mauna fue el que tuvo la iniciativa de subir; con tan sólo ver cómo se hacía y con un par de instrucciones ya había subido poco más de 5 metros.

—¡Ven aquí, Mauna!— llamó Moana a su hijo. Mauna bajó la mirada unos instantes y con prisa continuó subiendo. Moana suspiró—. Yo voy por él.

Moana se acomodó la falda y subió a bajar a su hijo, llegando hasta él rápidamente. Cuando bajaron, la gente felicitó al niño por llegar tan lejos, pero le decían que no intentara hacerlo solo, seguía siendo algo riesgoso.

—Él es bastante genial.— le dijo Kupe a Rangi—. Sin ofender.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Si yo subo hasta la cima en palmeras del doble de tamaño todos los días!

—Pero él es un niño de 3 años en su primer intento.— a Kupe aún no se le pasaba lo estupefacto.

Y cuando todos comenzaron a voltear, Mauna estaba tratando de subir otra vez. Kupe se fue a por los plátanos que tenían que llevar y Rangi se quedó viendo unos segundos más.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tú allá arriba?— murmuró con resentimiento.

No importa qué tan bueno fuera Rangi, no importa qué tanto se esforzara, Mauna y su prometedor futuro lo arrasaban. El bebé cada día se tornaba más insuperable, esas expectativas sobre él eran mucho más grandes de lo que Rangi pudiera llegar a alcanzar. Y el sueño de Rangi parecía cada vez más y más como un sueño infantil.

Un día decidió pasar la tarde lejos de la aldea, lo cual era bastante usual en él.

Le habían prohibido a él y a sus amigos ir a explorar a las profundidades del bosque, pero a ninguno de esos adolescentes les importaba, iban de todos modos. Esa tarde, Rangi fue solo, recordando los regaños de Matiu sobre no ir a sitios peligrosos, como el risco o esa costa al otro lado de la isla; este último su sitio favorito pero que el resto de sus amigos consideraban un poco riesgoso.

Justo allá se dirigió, esa orilla rocosa sin arena y que con un paso caes al agua, tan profunda que si echas un vistazo no puedes ver el final, sólo oscuridad. Sinceramente, hasta a él le daba miedo caer, por mucho que supiera nadar. Pero era un sitio solitario, justo lo que necesitaba cada que quería reflexionar.

Tal vez había apuntado a un sueño demasiado grande, demasiado fantasioso. Sí, demasiado como lo que un niño pequeño quisiera y mientras más Rangi crecía, la ilusión se volvía más deprimente.

Rangi quería ser un héroe...

—El héroe de todos.— murmuró con un suspiró.

Pero tal vez no estaba en su destino.

Y ahí comenzaba su odio una vez más. ¡Al menos podría ser alguien si no fuera por el entrometido de Mauna! ¡tal vez tendría oportunidad si él no existiera, si él no fuera el elegido! ¡¿Por qué él había nacido con ese destino?! ¡¿por qué todos alababan a ese mocoso?! ¡¿por qué su existencia le destrozaba tanto las esperanzas?! ¡¿Por qué él era ahora el favorito?! ¿por qué le había arrebatado eso?

—¡¿Por qué naciste?!— gritó, iracundo, golpeando una palmera y como resultado su puño le dolió.

No era fuerte, no lo suficiente, no para competir contra Mauna "el regalo de los dioses". ¡Odiaba sentirse así de débil por un maldito bebé!

Finalmente llegó a la costa, apartó con sus manos las ramas y arbustos que cubrían su camino, entonces pudo ver no sólo la orilla, el mar y el horizonte.

Justo ahí, jugando con rocas, hojas y flores, estaba Mauna. Justo en la orilla. El hijo del jefe había escapado otra vez y caminado hasta allá.

Por un fugaz segundo, a Rangi le vino a la mente algo que le había dicho Kupe tiempo atrás.

 _¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿eliminarlo para tomar su lugar y ser el jefe?_

Sería tan fácil, no había ningún testigo. Con un tropiezo, Mauna podría ser tragado por las aguas profundas, podría desaparecer para siempre. Con tan sólo un pequeño empujón...

El pequeño Mauna se acercó al agua, que en el fondo se veía tan oscura, como si no existiera suelo allí abajo. El bebé dejó caer accidentalmente una de sus flores y ésta flotó y flotó, alejándose de la orilla.

 _Cáete_ , pensó Rangi, con toda su ira puesta en ese pensamiento, apretando sus dientes con coraje. _¡Tan sólo cáete y desaparece, maldito elegido!_

Entonces, cuando Mauna trató de alcanzar la flor que se le había escapado, cayó al agua, hundiéndose de inmediato. Había pasado tan sólo en un segundo.

El agua lo regresaría, eso es seguro. Pero nada pasaba. Él sabe nadar, él es siempre bueno en todo, no hay forma de que el hijo de Moana no sepa nadar. Pero no salía.

—¡Mauna!— gritó Rangi, reaccionando un par de segundos tarde.

 _¡No! ¡no! ¡no! ¡no! ¡no! ¡Yo no quería esto! ¡esto no puede estarme pasando! ¡tiene que ser una broma!_

¡No! ¡no era en serio! No podría desear la muerte de alguien de verdad, todo eran sólo pensamientos irracionales por estar tan molesto, ¡pero nunca desearía esto!

Rangi corrió hasta la orilla, se inclinó y logró ver al pequeño, desapareciendo en las profundidades.

—¡Ayuda!— gritó el niño, desesperado.

Pero no había nadie que lo escuchara. Estaba solo.

—¡Maldita sea!— rugió.

Echó un vistazo a la oscuridad de esas aguas, no podía verse qué tan profundo era. Sintió miedo. Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, después de retroceder para tomar impulso, Rangi se arrojó al mar.

Podía verlo cayendo al abismo. El bebé luchaba. Estaba sufriendo.

Rangi nadó lo más rápido que sus fuerzas le permitían, estirando su brazo, intentando alcanzar al pequeño. Finalmente sus manos lograron alcanzarlo, ya abajo cuando la luz se iba acabando. Aferrando al bebé en su pecho, trató como pudo de soportar un poco más hasta lograr salir.

—¡Eres un tonto!— gritó Rangi tan pronto subieron a la superficie y colocó al niño en la orilla segura—. ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre caer así?! ¡si te morías iba a ser mi culpa, maldito mocoso!

Estaban empapados. Rangi estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas, con la respiración agitada; mientras Mauna no paraba de toser y llorar.

—¡Waaa!— chilló Mauna, empezando a toser nuevamente—. ¡Mamá!

Rangi gruñó, bastante irritado con todo lo que había pasado. Resignado, se arrastró hasta el bebé, lo tomó y comenzó a palmear su espalda, sin saber qué hacer exactamente. El pequeño había tragado mucha agua, pero parecía bien, sólo que estaba muy asustado.

Pudo observar la marca de nacimiento del bebé, nunca la había tocado y nunca le había prestado verdadera atención. El dibujo de una isla, con diminutas estrellas y figuras pequeñas como árboles. No era parecido a ningún tatuaje que hubiera visto antes. ¿Dónde estaba el mar? ¿dónde estaba el agua? ¿dónde estaban las palmeras y los peces? ¿Eso era realmente una isla?

—¡Waaa! ¡Waaa! ¡Waaa!

—¡Ya basta! ¡deja de llorar!— dijo Rangi después de que el pequeño dejara de toser y escupir agua—. ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿por qué el océano no te ayudó?!

Es verdad que el océano no le facilitaba las cosas al jefe de Motunui, pero esto había sido algo diferente. Esto había sido un niño de tres años a punto de morir.

—¡Mamá! ¡mamá!— siguió llamando a Moana, pero estaban demasiado lejos como para que cualquiera lo escuchara—. ¡Mamá! ¡aaahhhh!

Rangi no sabía qué pensar, ¿qué iba a decir llegando a casa? "Oigan, vi cómo Mauna iba a la orilla y no lo aparté. Se cayó y el océano dejó que pasara" ¡No podía simplemente decir eso!

—No le contemos de esto a nadie, no tienen por qué saberlo. Me meteré en problemas si se enteran.— le dijo seriamente, viendo al bebé a los ojos llorosos.

Mauna no podía dejar de sollozar, por más que lo intentara. Seguía temblando por el susto que se llevó y sus lágrimas no paraban.

El pequeño se aferró a Rangi con mucha fuerza, en busca de consuelo.

—Mamá... Mamá.

—Qué molestia, suéltame.

Pudo verlo. Al sentir lo mucho que temía Mauna de separarse de él, lo vio entonces, su verdadera fragilidad. Era un niño pequeño que necesitaba a su madre, era tan sólo un niñito llorón con mucho miedo. Era llamado elegido, era llamado regalo de los dioses, pero no era más que un bebé que necesitaba un abrazo.

Verlo de esa forma hacía sentir a Rangi tan... quebrado.

—Cállate ya, Mauna.— le dijo sin molestarse en ocultar su fastidio.

Rodeó al bebé con ambos brazos y lo apegó más a sí mismo. No quería esto, nunca lo hubiera deseado y si por él fuera se desharía de todo esto, pero ya no podía. Lo sentía muy en sus adentros y esto era ya irrevocable.

—Yo estoy aquí... yo te cuido.

Y en ese momento, en ese pequeño instante, Rangi sintió su destino.

* * *

 _Este capítulo fue bastante difícil porque todo es desde la perspectiva de Rangi y la dificultad reside en que la historia acaba de empezar, pero desde ya debo saber qué vendrá más adelante. Para escribir los pensamientos y sentimientos de Rangi, yo debo estar segura de qué es lo que ha hecho, qué es lo que sabe, qué es lo que ha visto y oído, qué es lo que sintió y a consecuencia qué es lo que realmente quiere._

 _Hay personajes que no necesitan tener pasados trágicos, ni familias crueles y ni malas influencias para ser como son, hay idiotas que sólo son idiotas y ya está. Que odian por odiar. Pero hay veces, algunas veces, en las que alguien puede ver algo más, que puede hacerle sentir mucho más. Sí, describí a Rangi como un causa problemas y poco más, y esto es ese más. No un pasado especialmente trágico ni nada que lo haga actuar como lo hace, sólo es orgulloso porque así es, pero no es malo. Pero, como he dado a entrever, sí que hay algo en su pasado. Algún día lo sabremos..._

 _Otra cosa, sé que este fanfic se centra mucho en los OC, lastimosamente son los principales aquí, les pido un poco de paciencia que poco a poco se irá descubriendo el pasado enigmático que envuelve a Moana._

 _Aunque debo decir que a Rangi no lo considero 100% un OC, los listos ya se habrán dado cuenta._


	4. Cuán alto voy

**Mauna**

 _capítulo 4: Cuán alto voy._

La luz tenue del sol iba aclarando aquel gris de la noche, y a esa altura sólo había neblina helada y densa, volviendo invisible tanto el cielo como la tierra. Los latidos de su corazón lo impulsaban hacia adelante, siguiendo su camino hacia aquel punto brillante y lejano que era la cima.

Al llegar a la cumbre más alta, fue ahí cuando pudo contemplar el amanecer más allá del horizonte. La neblina se esfumaba y los destellos del sol iluminaban la tierra y el azul del cielo. Estiró su brazo y trató de tocar aquella luz que alumbraba las nubes. Nunca había visto algo parecido a aquello que ahora en sus ojos se reflejaba.

Mucho más allá, donde está la línea que separa al cielo...

Mauna despertó de golpe, con los ojos muy abiertos se sentó y observó su hogar, que permanecía en penumbras pues aún no amanecía, pero por los ruidos de las aves y algunos murmullos de afuera, podía distinguir que era muy temprano, que muy pronto el sol saldría e iluminaría la isla. Agudizando el oído, podía escuchar las olas del mar azotando la playa. Y esa frescura que sólo podía disfrutarse por las mañanas lo relajó.

El sueño aún resonaba en su mente, que inquieta no podía dejar de pensar qué había más allá. Había sido tan real, lo había sentido tan real. Jamás había llegado a imaginar algo tan maravilloso que ahora no podía olvidarlo.

—¿Mauna? ¿te levantaste ya?— habló una voz amable y femenina. Ella se asomó por la entrada de la casa del niño.

—Abuela Sina.— el niño se enderezó, fijó su mirada al sitio que ocupaba su madre, pero ella ya no estaba—. Tuve un...

—¿Pesadillas?— la mujer, ya mayor, se acercó al pequeño, se sentó a su lado y acarició su mejilla.

—No... No era como eso. Fue como un sueño.— el niño se esforzó por ver más en sus recuerdos, queriendo que esas imágenes permanecieran con claridad en su mente—. Había una montaña y yo la escalaba. Y hasta arriba vi...

Dudó, no sabía cómo describir aquello que lo dejaba sin palabras. Su abuela le sonrió, acercó su rostro y lo apegó al del niño, en un gesto cariñoso.

—Tú serás el siguiente gran jefe de Motunui, algún día tu madre te llevará a la cima de la montaña de esta isla y te mostrará lo que hay ahí, cuando estés listo. Tal vez lo que viste fue tu destino.

—¿Mi destino?— el pequeño miró a su abuela a los ojos, sin comprenderla mucho.

Siempre le estaban hablando de su destino y de lo grandioso que iba a ser, pero eso no lo sentía. Y esa montaña de su sueño, lo que había en la cima no era lo que importaba de verdad, sino lo que podía ver desde allí. Esa imagen que se rehusaba a salir de su mente.

—Duerme un poco más, Mauna, recuerda que más tarde saldremos de la isla. Será un viaje un poco largo así que mejor descansa.— Sina acarició el cabello de su nieto y lo dejó solo.

¿Dormir? Mauna no podía dormir, no después de ese sueño. El niño pequeño se levantó y salió de su hogar.

Apartado de los pensamientos de éste niño, afuera había un pequeño alboroto, todo por un joven que fue sacado de una casa a empujones y gritos. Un hombre grande y furioso amenazaba al adolescente con sus puños.

—¡No quiero volverte a ver aquí, Rangi! ¡si vuelves a acercarte a mi casa tendrás un gran problema!— le gritó el viejo, escupiendo de rabia.

—Su hija fue la que me invitó.— respondió Rangi, sacado de la pena, con una media sonrisa orgullosa.

Atrás del hombre enojado, ahí en la entrada de la casa, estaba una muchacha que con señas se despedía de Rangi. Ella sonreía enormemente.

—Nos vemos, Anahera.— se despidió Rangi de su amiga, levantando la mano.

—¡Tú métete a la casa!— regañó el hombre a su hija, empujándola hacia adentro.

—No es para tanto.— murmuró Rangi, dando media vuelta para irse. Un fuerte golpe en su espalda lo hizo caer al suelo frío. Rangi, frustrado, buscó con la mirada el objeto con el que lo habían golpeado—. ¡¿Un coco?! ¡¿en serio?! ¡¿me golpeó con un coco?! ¡Ni siquiera hicimos nada malo!

Harto, y encontrando cómodo el suelo, se quedó tumbado ahí unos momentos hasta que el sonido de unas pisadas lo hizo volver a espabilar.

—¿Mauna?— Rangi se incorporó y observó al pequeño a distancia, dirigiéndose a la playa.

Mauna pasó sus pies por la arena fría a causa de la noche que pronto acabaría, reflexionando sobre su sueño. Cuando el sol saliera, volvería al mar, a esa agua infinita que parecía no tener fin. La inquietud en su interior no paraba, la imagen de ese sueño no se esfumaba.

Desde el momento en que nació había estado atado al océano, todos los caminos lo llevaban a la orilla del agua. Siempre había sido lo que todos esperaban, había sido el hijo perfecto. Pero cuando las olas del agua tocaban sus pies, muy en su interior sentía que no es lo que realmente quería. ¿Pero qué más podría querer?

Alejó sus pies del agua y se dirigió al sitio donde creía que estaría su madre. Mauna siguió el camino que ya conocía, hacia ese lugar en la costa donde su madre se encontraría. Caminó en medio del _marae_ y cuando distinguió el lugar donde debería estar su madre, giró a la derecha para dirigirse hacia allá.

Era bastante común que Moana se encontrara en ese lugar, danzando sobre ese suelo de roca en la orilla del agua. Mauna solía acompañar a su madre algunas veces, la seguía hasta ese sitió y la observaba bailar. Era el sitio favorito de la mujer para poder distraerse o pensar.

Moana le había contado a su hijo que, hace tiempo atrás, ella solía bailar ahí junto a su abuela Tala, le había contado de todas esas tardes de lecciones e historias que compartió con su amada abuela.

Mauna recordó una de sus muchas conversaciones sobre Tala, la más interesante de todas.

—No la he visto en tanto tiempo.— le dijo Moana a su hijo en el atardecer de un día, meses atrás.

—¿Desde que murió?— había preguntado Mauna, intrigado por la forma en que se había expresado su madre.

—No exactamente.— Moana sonrió con dulzura al recordar. Acarició el rostro de su hijo y éste le devolvió la sonrisa—. Cuando tuve que regresar el corazón de Te Fiti, pasé por un momento muy difícil. Yo... me di por vencida, no entendía por qué el océano me había elegido a mí. Entonces apareció mi abuela Tala, su espíritu, y gracias a ella recordé quién era yo, ella me devolvió el valor que había perdido.— dio un suspiro nostálgico—. Esto nunca se lo conté a nadie.

—¿De verdad?— Mauna ladeó la cabeza, sorprendido por lo que acababa de contarle. Lo creyó pronto, su madre no le mentiría, pensó, pero aún así era impresionante—. ¿Y la volviste a ver después de eso?

Moana miró a su hijo profundamente, no con esa mirada jovial que suele caracterizar al jefe de Motunui, sino con una mirada que podría llegar a ser tristeza.

—No.— le respondió secamente, apartando la mirada para ver el horizonte lejano.

Aquella vez Mauna decidió no preguntar más, aún cuando algo en su interior quería saber mucho más. Pero no pudo hacerlo. ¿Por qué aquella vez su madre estaba conteniendo las lágrimas? ¿por qué será que siempre que la observa danzar sola en esa orilla, ella parece lamentarse?

Cuando Mauna llegó a la orilla, su madre no se encontraba ahí. Tal vez esa mañana estaba demasiado ocupada como para ir a visitar ese lugar, después de todo cuando el sol marcara el medio día tendrían que partir a un nuevo viaje; ella debía estar haciendo los preparativos.

Parado ahora ahí en esa roca, sin que su madre lo acompañase, podía darse cuenta de lo apartado y solitario que ese lugar era en realidad. El cielo comenzaba a aclararse, dejando poco a poco la noche atrás.

Mauna recordó los pasos de danza de su madre y comenzó a imitarla casi a la perfección, era bueno aprendiendo estas cosas, no le importaba demasiado que fuera un baile para las niñas, a nadie le importaba si siempre le decían que cada que lo hacía se parecía tanto a Moana. Se sentía diferente no hacer esto al lado de su madre o sin que nadie más lo observara y apreciara.

A pocos pasos de sus pies estaban las olas del agua, subiendo y bajando. Él era el elegido por el océano, le decían, que sería su amigo como lo es de su madre, pero el océano nunca le había dado a entender eso, nunca le había dado nada en lo absoluto. Y no tenía a nadie que le pudiese decir por qué era el elegido. No tenía guía, no como Moana que tuvo a Tala.

Giró y descubrió que en lo más profundo de su isla se alzaban las grandes montañas. Paró de imitar a su madre, se alejó de la orilla y atravesando los arbustos pudo ver esas enormes montañas. Nunca las había visto tan altas e interesantes.

Recordando su sueño y ese sentimiento que había causado en él, caminó hacia donde el bosque iniciaba. Desde muy pequeño le encantó entrar a ese lugar, donde todo era verde y las flores crecían, ahí donde la montaña comenzaba. Pero nunca había subido hasta lo más alto.

Sin saber qué tan lejos era la cima, decidió que era una mala idea, se dirigió a continuar buscando a su madre. Seguramente estaba en la caverna donde estaban preparando los botes para el viaje.

Recorriendo el camino hacia los botes, pasó por la aldea en donde algunos ya comenzaban sus labores. No dejaban de saludarlo cuando pasaba, no dejaban de preguntarle si estaba emocionado por ir de nuevo al agua. El niño debía responder el saludo, sonreírles y decir lo mucho que estaba de emocionado, aunque no fuera de esa forma.

Llegando a la caverna, pudo ver a su abuelo Tui y a otros hombres cargando los botes de alimentos para el viaje; más allá pudo ver a su madre Moana, conversando con Matiu y otros adultos.

Mauna sabía bien lo mucho que había luchado su madre para poder hacer que su tribu volviera a cruzar el mar como sus antepasados hacían, lo mucho que su madre se había esforzado. Conocía la historia del largo viaje que tuvo que hacer para salvarlos. Sabía que todos en Motunui estaban agradecidos con ella, sabía lo mucho que todos la admiraban. Lo mucho que todos amaban navegar. Lo bien que Moana los lideraba, ese puesto que en un futuro le iba a pertenecer.

Algún día Mauna sería la cabeza de su tribu, el que viera por ellos, el que los guiara como un buen líder, igual o mejor que su madre. Mauna se preparaba cada día para ello, Mauna entrenaba para ello desde que tenía uso de razón. La isla creía en él.

Cuando Mauna llegó, todos lo saludaron. El niño pasó a través de la gente ocupada y llegó hasta su madre, la abrazó con fuerza en la cintura y se quedó ahí colgado mientras ella recargaba la mano en la cabeza de su hijo. Moana continuaba conversando con los otros, por lo que su hijo se aburrió rápido, la soltó y continuó observando el lugar.

La canoa más grande, donde su madre los dirigiría, estaba hasta el frente, casi atravesando la cascada de agua. Mauna subió al gran bote, fue hasta donde la gran vela empezaba y se recargó ahí, observando fijamente la tenue luz antes del alba a través de la cascada.

Su lugar era con su pueblo. Ellos requerían un líder que los guíe y les dé fuerza, por ello ahí debía estar. Éste era su futuro, su camino. Él era el elegido y se volvería el orgullo de Motunui, debía actuar como tal.

Pero en su interior una voz gritaba que esto no estaba bien para él.

Bajó del bote de un salto, salpicando el agua y regresando por el camino de regreso para salir de la caverna, cruzando cerca de un pequeño y arrumbado bote con el dibujo del corazón de Te Fiti en él.

Ignorando el movimiento matutino en la isla, Mauna tomó su camino hacia el bosque, con su mirada en la montaña más cercana. Necesitaba subir, necesitaba verlo con sus ojos, necesitaba saber si su sueño era verdad.

No sabía lo que quería, pero lo sentía en sus adentros y lo impulsaba hacia adelante. Y ese impulso era esa voz que en su interior se negaba a tomar el lugar que le habían asignado desde el momento en que nació. Lo visto en su sueño hacía latir su corazón con fuerza, invitándolo a anhelar algo mucho más que navegar.

Encontró un conveniente camino al pie de la montaña que llevaba a la cima, rodeado de flores que aún no despertaban. Esa era la señal que necesitaba para saber que iba por el camino correcto.

Sin dudar comenzó a subir cada vez más alto, sabiendo que su madre y sus abuelos se molestarían mucho si se enteraran que estaba ahí solo, pero no le importaba. Aceleró el paso, si es que podía ir más rápido. El viento comenzaba a agitar su rizado cabello mientras podía ver los primeros rayos del sol asomarse por el horizonte, y esa luz reluciente guiaba su camino hacia arriba.

Ahí, donde la montaña toca el cielo.

Mauna llegó, agotado por su largo y ascendente camino. Sin notar siquiera la pila de rocas en cuya cima había un caracol, el niño lo primero que hizo fue ir a la orilla y observar a su alrededor. El viento seguía golpeando fuerte, provocando que su negro cabello descubriera aquella marca de nacimiento que era parecida a una simple isla. Como la isla en la que se encontraba, ésta isla rodeada del eterno y hondo mar.

No, esto no era nada como en su sueño.

— **¡Ahhh!** — gritó Mauna, el niño de seis años que había creído que su sueño podría llegar a ser real.

Pero tal cosa no existía.

Lloró de ira y tristeza en un ruidoso berrinche. Había creído que era posible, pero no lo era, no existía tal cosa, no era verdad, sólo había sido un simple y sencillo sueño como cualquiera.

— **¡No!** — rugió el niño, sabiendo que eso es lo que en realidad deseaba. Gritaba lo más fuerte que podían sus pulmones y su garganta, con la bravura y determinación de un brutal guerrero—. **¡Ésta no es! ¡aquí no es la montaña de mi sueño!**

Porque su sueño no era subir la montaña, sino ver desde ahí lo que había más allá.

La belleza de su sueño era ver el horizonte lejano, pero no era como el horizonte que conocía. Éste era un horizonte distinto. Era una línea que unía el cielo con la tierra.

—El punto en que está cielo y tierra.— como las montañas que tocan el cielo—. No sé qué tan lejos está eso, pero si no está aquí, ¡yo voy a encontrarlo!

Un lugar en donde se extendían kilómetros y kilómetros de tierra, donde no existía el mar.

Eso era, eso era lo que su corazón le decía.

No sabía qué tan lejos era, pero ahora sabía por qué no se sentía apegado al océano.

Quería ver al sol asomarse por la tierra cada mañana, quería ver las flores crecer en bosques ininterrumpidos por arena, quería ver qué tantos misterios ocultaba un mundo por sobre el mar.

Por fin sabía a dónde quería pertenecer. Pero aún era pequeño. Mientras el viento agitaba su cabello, giró su mirada y descubrió que al lado había una montaña mucho más grande y peligrosa. Con una sonrisa entendió cuál era su siguiente meta cercana. Habría que pasar por muchas islas para finalmente encontrar la que ansiaba, pero no significaba que no podría explorar las que estuvieran a su alcance.

De esa forma, el niño elegido escogió algo más que lo que se le había dado por destino. ¿Y quién podría saberlo? Nadie podría haber estado presente cuando el niño decidió tomar un camino distinto al que le habían establecido.

Y con un suspiro agotado, cierto joven se encogió de hombros, cruzó sus brazos y giró los ojos después de escuchar todas las tonterías que había dicho el molesto niño elegido. No lo había seguido para escuchar un sueño tan ridículo como ese, ni sabía por qué lo había seguido en realidad. Pero Rangi no se arrepentía de haber seguido a Mauna, tan sólo... con melancolía lo comprendió tanto, y con una sonrisa sarcástica ¡lo maldijo por ser tan cabezota!

Así como la montaña alcanza el cielo, así como el cielo abraza la montaña. Así era.

* * *

 _Volví después de ausentarme un par de semanas para actualizar mi fanfic de Frozen, ¿pueden echarle un vistazo? Se llama "Eternidad" tiene 18 capítulos aún y es una de las cosas más raras que he escrito, demasiado oscuro, nadie lo lee..._

 _Volviendo a esto, nunca he tenido que explicar nada a los lectores, ni siquiera en ese fanfic extraño donde utilizo mitología griega (si no entienden las referencias ¡que lo busquen ellos mismos, para eso está google!) pero ahora siento que debo explicar ciertas palabras, nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que sintiera la necesidad de hacerlo.  
Aquí el diccionario:  
_ _ **Marae** : Es un lugar sagrado, un terreno despejado donde se llevan a cabo ceremonias religiosas o sociales._

 _Por cierto, bien **Blue bird** no te equivocas al decir que Rangi es el pequeño niño bailarin coqueto que salió en la película xD  
Por ello Rangi no es 100% un Oc, sólo que tuve inventarle un nombre y definirle una personalidad._

 _Debo decir, la idea original para este fic era que tuviera pocos capítulos y esos capítulos serían fuertemente inspirados por las canciones de la película, de esa forma manteniendo una historia similar, aunque deseché la idea cuando me di cuenta que no podría desarrollar bien la historia de esa manera.  
Este capítulo fue de los primeros que pensé, y lo mantuve igual, siendo un paralelo a la canción "Cuán lejos voy", pero, ya saben, versión Mauna. Estoy segura de que seguiré haciendo ciertos paralelos, pero tal vez no tan obvios._

 _Ahora, puede que se estén preguntando sobre quién será el antagonista, o si es que siquiera habrá uno. Pues sí que habrá un villano, pero sólo el tiempo lo revelará..._

 _Y estos capítulos siguen siendo de_ _transición, en el capítulo pasado Mauna tenía 2-3 años, en éste tiene 6, y en el siguiente su edad seguirá cambiando. Ah, pero al final del siguiente, Mauna finalmente llegará a la edad que tendrá por el resto del fic, marcando el inicio de lo verdaderamente interesante. Así que díganme ¿qué edad creen que tendrá Mauna para el resto del fic?_


	5. Inquieto

**Mauna**

 _capítulo 5: Inquieto._

Cuando empezó a hacerlo lo llamaron travieso y solamente eso, un tierno niño jugando; después de todo, el espíritu de la aventura estaba en él, era el elegido y por ello era así, ¿no es verdad?

Siempre, desde que comenzó a caminar, el pequeño Mauna buscaba adentrarse al bosque de la isla, pero siempre estaban Moana y Matiu detrás de él, regresándolo a la aldea cada que se escapaba. El pequeño niño no podía hacer más que refunfuñar cada que lo llevaban cargando devuelta a la playa. Pero no importaba, porque con una pequeña distracción bastaba para que el niño volviera a escapar de la mirada atenta de los adultos.

Y cada vez el niño conocía más su isla, tanto más que muchos de los adultos que habían vivido ahí por años y nunca salían de la aldea. La isla era tan gigantesca que nunca dejaba de descubrir lugares nuevos. Cada que escuchaba que llamaban a su nombre, se escondía para no ser encontrado, pero ni él podía ignorar los llamados de su madre, volviendo con ella para regresar de nuevo a la aldea.

Ya era costumbre que Moana llevara a su hijo a sus viajes, visitando islas ya conocidas y buscando nuevas. En sus primeros años de vida, Mauna nunca se emocionó demasiado por navegar en el mar, incluso cuando fingía animarse, engañando así a todos; pero pronto descubrió algo muy importante, algo que lo hacía esperar con ansias un nuevo viaje. Tenía que soportar todos esos días en el mar, pero al final podría conocer una isla completamente nueva. Y con esa perspectiva en mente, el niño esperaba ansioso regresar al mar. Aunque el problema era el camino de regreso, nunca quería volver a Motunui tan pronto.

En un principio, cuando llegaban a una isla diferente a su hogar, Mauna se mostraba un poco temeroso de alejarse demasiado del grupo, pero poco a poco, aprovechando las distracciones de los mayores, se adentraba cada vez más a los bosques; siendo entonces, un día, después de aquel sueño, se decidió finalmente a tratar de escalar cada montaña de cada isla con la que su pueblo se topase.

Algunas islas tenían montes tan grandes que sería imposible subirlos en un día y Mauna siempre tenía en mente que se preocupaban por él y tenía que regresar, pero subía hasta lo más alto que podía, a veces resbalando, a veces cayendo, a veces dejándose un poco de sangre en las rodillas y brazos. Ninguna herida importaba, todo lo que Mauna esperaba era poder encontrar la isla de aquel sueño que tuvo, aquel donde desde la cima no se apreciaba el mar.

Lo regañaban por desaparecer así en cada isla, pero Mauna hacía caso omiso de los regaños y no escuchaba cuando un mayor se ofrecía a acompañarlo para que no corriera peligro. Mauna quería seguir haciendo lo que hacía completamente solo, porque se sentiría muy restringido si alguien más lo acompañase, en especial si no lo entendía.

Pero esa soledad cambió cuando el niño tenía ocho años. Aquella vez, su viaje se prolongó aún más de lo que normalmente era, terminando ellos en una isla muy lejos de Motunui. Era una isla bastante grande, pero sin montañas tan asombrosas; eso no impedía a Mauna para dar un vistazo a todo lo que pudiera. Fue entonces que, encontrándose al extremo contrario de donde habían arribado, el niño se encontró con la cosa más curiosa.

Estaba solo, observando los tipos de flores que había en esa isla cuando de un momento a otro se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observado.

—¡¿Quién es?!— exigió saber el niño, habiendo escuchado el movimiento de los arbustos.

El pequeño tomó una rama que tenía cercana y como si fuera un arma la apuntó hacia donde, sabía, estaba la criatura que lo había estado asechando. El niño no tenía miedo, ¿por qué tendría miedo? Nunca fue ningún cobarde. Así que dio un paso para atacar, pero aquella criatura se abalanzó hacia él primero.

—¡Ay!— gritó el niño cuando la cosa esa se le fue encima.

Tenía garras y le lanzaba picotazos a la cara, pero de alguna forma Mauna logró dar la vuelta a la pelea y ahora era él el que tenía a ese animal bajo su control, pero aquella ave no dejaba de forcejear en busca de liberarse. Era diferente a cualquier pollo que el niño hubiera visto en su isla, éste era bastante más grande, casi la mitad de su tamaño, tenía el cuello muy largo ¡y no tenía alas!

—¿Qué cosa eres tú?— le preguntó Mauna, completamente impresionado por ese animal desconocido—. ¡Auch! ¡no!— el ave seguía atacándolo con su pico, se liberó de su agarre y ahora miraba a Mauna con mucha furia—. ¿Quieres pelear? ¡entonces pelea!

La enorme ave fue contra Mauna y el niño trató de atrapar su cabeza para amordazarlo. Era un animal bastante fuerte, dejó en Mauna muchas heridas en su cuerpo pero el niño no se rindió y cuando finalmente derribó al ave, ambos ya estaban demasiado agotados como para seguir.

—Eres rudo.— le dijo el niño al ave. La ave se encontraba recostada a su lado y con la respiración agitada por el cansancio, con el pico abierto—. ¿Quieres comida?— le dijo, sacando algo de fruta de su bolsa. El extraño animal no perdió tiempo y comenzó a comer lo que Mauna le ofrecía—. ¿Entonces ibas detrás de mi comida todo este tiempo?

El niño hizo una mueca en los labios, pasó su mano por el lomo del animal, sintiendo lo suave de sus plumas.

—Nunca vi algo como tú.— murmuró el niño, asombrado, notando el plumaje irregular típico de un ave que apenas estaba creciendo— Y pareces ser bastante joven, pero eres muy grande—. ¿Y tu familia?— claro que el ave no iba a contestar, ¡era un ave!—. Oh... ¡Ya sé! Te llevaré a mi isla y te quedarás conmigo.

Estaba decidido, ahora tenía un nuevo compañero en sus aventuras, pero primero que nada debía convencer a su madre.

Así que se encaminó de regreso a donde estaba su pueblo, con la gran ave persiguiéndolo. Cuando llegó con los demás, todos se le quedaron viendo, anonadados.

—Esa es mucha carne.— dijo un anciano con asombro mientras asaba un pollo.

Estaban unos jóvenes trayendo leña para la noche cuando uno de ellos casi tira la suya al suelo cuando vio a Mauna con la gigantesca ave.

—¡Ese es un gallo muy grande!— exclamó el joven Kupe con la boca muy abierta.

Rangi, a su lado, miró a su amigo Kupe de manera rara y pronto dirigió su mirada al pequeño que atraía a ese inusual animal con algo de comida. La expresión de Rangi fue una extraña muestra de perplejidad combinada con desdén, si es que es posible eso.

—Es obvio que eso no es un gallo.— dijo Rangi.

Mauna se acercó a su madre, quien estaba distraída platicando con Matiu. Matiu fue el primero en darse cuenta del animal que acompañaba al niño, y con un grito el hombre se ocultó tras Moana de una manera muy chistosa.

—Mamá, ¿puedo quedármelo?— preguntó el niño con la más fingida inocencia.

Cuando Moana volteó a mirar, su reacción fue casi similar a la de Matiu, sólo que sin acobardarse tanto.

—Mauna ¡¿qué rayos es eso?!— exclamó Moana después del sobresalto.

—No lo sé, sólo lo encontré.— explicó el niño como si fuera cualquier cosa. El ave miraba a Moana, ladeando la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Oh, Mauna, ¿qué... ¿qué pasó contigo? ¿y esas heridas?— ella pronto se acercó a su hijo y revisó todos los picotazos y rasguños que había recibido.

—Luché con el ave, ¿sí? No es para tanto.— dijo el niño, y Moana lo vio de manera seria—. ¿Podemos llevárnoslo a nuestra isla?

—No sabes ni siquiera lo que es.

—¿Tú tampoco lo sabes?

—No, nunca vi algo como...— ella miró al ave picotear constantemente el cabello de su hijo—... como eso.

—Parece una especie nueva.— dijo Matiu, acercándose un poco, aún algo temeroso del animal—. Se ve agradable.

—Y lindo.— murmuró Moana, acercando, dudosa, su mano a la cabeza del animal. Éste se dejó acariciar—. Bien... Cuando yo era pequeña tenía un gallo y un cerdito.

—Heihei y Pua, lo sé, mamá.— contestó el niño.

—¿Seguro que no es peligroso?— ella alzó una ceja, cruzando sus brazos—. Mira cómo te dejó.

—Nah, no es nada comparado a como yo lo dejé. Además sólo estaba hambriento, pero míralo ahora, está muy tranquilo.— y Mauna le dio unas palmadas a la cabeza del ave.

Moana se recordó a sí misma defendiendo a Heihei y con un suspiró aceptó.

—Está bien, le haremos un corral en casa, pero tú lo alimentarás.

—¡Claro!— el niño se giró hacia el ave—. ¿Escuchaste eso, Moa? ¡vendrás con nosotros a Motunui!

—¿Moa?— Moana sonrió, algo confundida.

—Se debe llamar de alguna forma. Moa es perfecto.

Moana no pudo evitar reírse.

—Vamos, Moa, aún hay mucho por hacer antes de la noche.— le dijo Mauna al ave, yéndose corriendo con el animal detrás de él.

—¡No te alejes demasiado, Mauna!— le advirtió Moana.

—¡Lo intentaré, mamá!— le respondió el niño, pero no lo haría.

Ella sonrió con nostalgia mientras observaba a su hijo con su nueva mascota. Tan pronto el niño se alejó de su madre, todos lo rodearon para ver al animal, preguntándole cómo lo había conseguido. Moana pudo ver de lejos cómo Rangi se acercaba entre todos y comenzaba a hacer comentarios despectivos sobre Mauna, pero Mauna lo señaló y pronto Moa comenzó a perseguir a Rangi por todo el lugar. Todos se rieron de Rangi y Moa, por lo que Mauna aprovechó la distracción para salir al bosque nuevamente.

Moana se dio una palmada en la cara.

—¡Mauna! ¡estate quieto!— lo regañó Moana, logrando que Mauna se detuviera y la mirara con una sonrisa culpable.

Matiu se acercó a la mujer y ella lo miró.

—¿Yo solía ser así?— le preguntó al hombre, desanimada.

—Recuerdo a la niña que iba corriendo al agua como si... quisiera ahogarse.— dijo Matiu, sonriendo.

—¡Oh! ¡basta!— se rió ella, dándole un golpe en el brazo.

—Auch.— se quejó él, sobándose el brazo por el fuerte puñetazo que había recibido.

—Ahora entiendo lo que le hice pasar a papá.— volvió a reírse, haciendo caso omiso del daño que había provocado a su amigo.

—¿Tú? Si yo soy el que cuida a Mauna todo el tiempo, ¿sabes lo frustrante que puede llegar a ser? Ni siquiera me das crédito.

—Sí, sí, lo siento.— giró los ojos—. Pero te lo agradezco, no sé qué haría sin ti.

—¿Estás bien con eso?— Matiu señaló a Moa, el ave que estaba tratando de atrapar al pobre de Rangi—. Parece un poco problemático.

—Tal vez sea bueno para él.— Moana suspiró—. Mauna no es como los otros niños, y no lo digo por eso de "ser el elegido" y esas cosas. Él es... distante.— volvió a suspirar, echando su cabellera hacia atrás—. Pero, ¿sabes qué? Una mascota es una buena compañía, tal vez lo alegre. Y, piénsalo, con un animal tan grande junto a él será más fácil que lo encuentres cuando se pierde.— le dio otro puñetazo al brazo de su amigo.

—¡Ah! ¡Deja de hacer eso!— se quejó, molestándose de verdad.

—¡No seas llorón!— y lo golpeó otra vez.

Esa fue la historia de cómo Mauna consiguió a Moa, su mascota, y desde entonces el niño tuvo algo de compañía durante sus aventuras. Pero Moa no siempre podía acompañarlo, lo dejaban siempre en Motunui cuando viajaban; de igual forma era genial tenerlo. En la isla pronto se acostumbraron a Moa, y después de un tiempo la gran ave empezó a ser tratada como si fuera una gallina más.

.

Los días y las noches pasaban y pasaban. Y los que eran niños poco a poco iban aceptando que ya no lo eran más, pero aún podían despreocuparse, irse al bosque a esconder como cuando eran más pequeños. Ahí estaba Rangi con sus amigos, Kupe, Hine y Anahera, pasando el tiempo en la colina de siempre.

Aún recibían algunos regaños de Matiu de vez en cuando, pero ya no tanto como antes, ya no de la misma forma que antes; ahora Matiu tenía a niños más jóvenes a quiénes regañar, y era una suerte para él que los más traviesos de todos ya hubieran crecido.

Con la suave brisa que meneaba las hojas de las copas de los árboles que lograban hacerles sombra, Rangi se recostó en el césped y observó las nubes en el cielo azul, recordando cosas de la infancia que ya no mencionaba más. Podría ser una tarde tranquila de flojera, pero a los pocos minutos se arruinó cuando escuchó a sus amigos cuchichear entre ellos. Rangi se sentó y los observó.

—Si no es Matiu, ¿quién será?— dijo Hine, su amiga más arrogante, de piel muy oscura y cabello ondulado y muy largo—. Matiu tiene que ser el padre de Mauna, por supuesto.

Rangi se asomó a ver lo que sus amigos veían; debajo de la colina estaba Mauna paseando junto a Moa, el niño recogía algunas rocas. Siempre hacía lo mismo, después de tanto tiempo ese niño no perdía sus costumbres.

—No digas esas cosas, Hine. Mauna es el regalo de los dioses.— dijo Kupe, en voz baja y molesto por las palabras imprudentes de su amiga. Kupe era el chico de cabello lacio y siempre se encontraba al lado de Rangi o de Hine, él era la voz de la razón cuando alguien tenía que serlo.

—Por favor, Kupe, eso de "el regalo de los dioses" no se lo cree nadie.— espetó la chica—. Tú también lo sabes, ¿no es así, Rangi?— ella clavó su mirada en el otro chico, pero él no respondió, sólo siguió mirando al niñito.

—Pero Matiu no puede ser el padre, no se parece mucho.— murmuró Anahera, prestando atención a sus amigos. Anahera siempre llevaba el cabello trenzado y su rostro expresaba ingenuidad e inocencia, pero podía ser seria cuando la situación lo ameritaba.

—Tiene razón.— concordó Rangi, cruzando sus brazos—. Matiu no es el padre, si lo fuera, ¿por qué ocultarlo? Él no es tan tonto, cualquiera ya se hubiera casado con Moana. No tiene sentido alguno.

—Es cierto.— Hine resopló—. Pero he escuchado a mis padres hablar sobre eso varias veces, y cada que les pregunto no me dicen nada. ¿Qué pasa con todos ellos? ¿por qué fingen creer que Mauna es un regalo de los dioses?

—Tal vez no estén seguros.— dijo Kupe.

—O temen preguntar.— dijo Rangi. Él observó al pequeño Mauna, el niño se acomodó el cabello hacia atrás, ya le había crecido demasiado. Algo en el niño hizo que Rangi cambiara su expresión a una melancólica y consternada—. Pero a mí no me engaña más.

Mauna se dio cuenta de que aquellos chicos lo estaban observando desde la cima de la colina. Hine, Kupe y Anahera pronto se apartaron de la orilla, deseando que el elegido no haya notado que lo espiaban. Pero Rangi se quedó ahí, viéndolo con amargura. Entonces Mauna le enseñó la lengua.

—¡Espera a que te atrape, maldito mocoso!— rugió Rangi, completamente enojado. Y Mauna salió corriendo mientras se reía.

Cierta era una cosa, mientras más crecía Mauna, la gente más intentaba encontrarle parecido a alguien, pero la verdad es que siempre fue así, sólo que los rumores se hacían cada vez menos silenciosos. Cada gesto del niño era vigilado por las mujeres de la aldea, tratando de descubrir la verdad de ese pequeño.

—¡Mauna!— llamó Moana a su hijo un día, haciendo señas para que el pequeño se acercara.

—¿Qué?— dijo el niño, caminando hacia ella.

Moana sin previo aviso comenzó a agarrarle el cabello a su hijo.

—Ay, ¿qué?— balbuceó Mauna mientras su madre jalaba de su cabello de forma dolorosa. Ella terminó atándole el cabello, el cual ya era bastante largo.

—Listo.— concluyó Moana, palmeando la cabeza de su hijo. El niño, atontado, se tocó la cabeza con ambas manos—. Te ves bien, no te preocupes.— le animó con voz despreocupada.

—Ah...— el niño hizo una expresión extraña antes de encogerse de hombros—. Oye, sí, está genial mamá.

El niño se acercó a unos arbustos, recogió una flor blanca, una gardenia, y la colocó en su cabellera y después volvió a alejarse.

Ya, así era más difícil tratar de buscarle un parecido a alguien.

—Sé lo que intentas hacer.— le dijo Matiu a Moana, llegando a su lado.

—¡¿Ja?! ¡¿Hacer qué cosa?! Sólo creo que mi hijo se ve mejor con el cabello recogido.— ella se cruzó de brazos y apartó la mirada. Matiu resopló.

—Escucha, es común que la gente hable cuando un niño no tiene padre, no deberías preocuparte por eso.

—¡No me preocupo! ¡¿quién dice que me preocupo?!— refunfuñó—. Además, no es como si no tuviera un padre, tú eres como su figura paterna, ¿querrías ser su padre?— bromeó.

—¿Qué? ¿me pides matrimonio ahora?— se avergonzó—. Ay... No, sería raro.

—¡Lo sé!— exclamó, extendiendo los brazos al cielo.

Matiu la conocía lo bastante bien como para saber que ella estaba haciendo lo mismo que siempre hacía cada que alguien sacaba el tema, ella trataba de evitar discutir al respecto. Matiu nada sabía, nadie sabía nada porque ella no soltaba ni una palabra. Ella era tan cerrada en ese asunto. Pero el secreto la lastimaba, él podía notarlo.

—Han pasado casi nueve años, Moana.— le dijo con voz apacible y suave, recargando su mano en el hombro de su amiga—. Si no me cuentas a mí, que soy tu mejor amigo, entonces díselo a tu hijo. Él merece saber lo que sea que haya pasado.

—No hay nada qué contar.— Moana se apartó, viéndolo con tristeza.

Jamás podría contarle a nadie. No le importaba lo que todos pensaran, no iba a contarlo por mucho que le doliera el secreto. Por lo que había hecho.

.

Cada que el pueblo visitaba una isla, ocurría lo mismo de siempre, sin importar qué tan pequeña o grande, si ya habían estado ahí o no. Tan pronto los pies de Mauna tocaban la arena, éste salía corriendo hacia el bosque, muchas veces no había forma de detenerlo, pero siempre volvía al anochecer; él era tan escurridizo y veloz, aprovechaba hasta la más mínima distracción.

Su gente seguía atribuyéndolo al hecho de que es el elegido, con un gran espíritu que se emocionaba con cada isla que se topaba, pero no podían explicar por qué era siempre tan difícil hacerlo regresar al bote cada que tenían que volver. Era un niño demasiado testarudo, se ponía a gritar que se quería quedar un rato más y huía mientras se reía de quienes inútilmente trataban de perseguirlo.

Pero cada que llegaba a una isla nueva, Mauna tenía que hacerlo, se sentía con la obligación de hacerlo. El niño corría hacia el monte más alto para poder ver desde ahí, a veces hasta ni le importaba tener que regresar a mitad de la noche.

—Esta tampoco es.— se decía Mauna cada que comprobaba que la montaña no era la de su sueño. Pero no se rendiría.

Tampoco es ésta.

Y ésta tampoco.

Siguieron visitando islas, ninguna era lo que Mauna esperaba, pero no significaba que no le gustara explorarlas. Y Mauna se volvía más astuto al evadir a los mayores, ya sea ocultándose en la cima de una palmera o tras los helechos. Desde lo de su sueño, Mauna mostraba verdadero entusiasmo por ir a ver otras islas, pero al momento de regresar no tanto. Y es que había tanto por explorar en todos esos nuevos lugares. Pero para los demás, él sólo era un inquieto.

Nadie se quejaba de ese comportamiento más que su madre, sus abuelos y Matiu, que tenían que cuidarlo siempre, pero a los demás no les preocupaba. Después de todo Mauna seguía mostrándose talentoso en todo lo que hacía, logrando dominar siempre todo lo que le enseñaban, comprobando siempre que sería un gran líder al crecer. El elegido seguía actuando como el elegido y es lo que importaba. Aunque Mauna ya no prestaba demasiada atención a eso.

El niño era de cometer muchos riesgos sin importarle lo que fuera a pasar. Irónico fue que en un atardecer, mientras estaba en el monte más alto de su propia isla, aquella montaña en la que desde abajo no se alcanza a ver la punta de al final, el intrépido pequeño al momento de bajar tropezara y se resbalara. Se sintió tonto al primer segundo de su descuido, pero era fuerte, demasiado. Sujetándose de donde podía logró aligerar la caída una y otra vez, porque ya no había forma de subir sino de seguir bajando hasta que cayó en una roca que sobresalía y terminó por rasparse toda la cara.

Dolía mucho, tanto, pero no era de los niños que lloraban fácil. Trató de levantarse, aunque dolía. Estaba vivo y eso estaba bien.

—Si no fuera el elegido, seguro hubiera muerto.— se dijo mientras levantaba la mirada y veía la gran altura.

Uff, y aún tenía que encontrar la forma de bajar de forma segura desde ahí, no había ni recorrido la mitad de la mitad del camino hacia abajo.

Mauna observó sus manos y notó lo sangradas que estaban. Sobresaltándose de la impresión, llevó sus dedos a la cara y descubrió la gran cantidad de sangre que brotaba de su mejilla. Realmente ¿se había desgarrado tanto la piel?

Tuvo que aguantarse las molestas ganas de echarse a llorar esta vez y mejor trató de limpiarse la herida, manchando toda su ropa de rojo.

Cuando bajó de la montaña, Moa ahí lo esperaba y juntos regresaron a la aldea. El niño había salido desde muy temprano y era ya de noche, así que como es claro, Moana estaba muy angustiada, pero cuando lo vio ella sólo pudo escandalizarse.

—¡¿Qué pasó contigo?!— le gritó, revisando su herida en el rostro—. Mauna, te quedará una horrible cicatriz. ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

—Sólo me caí... de la montaña más grande.— dijo el niño, señalando el cielo hacia la alta y oscura montaña.

—¿Qué? ¡Mauna! ¡Cuántas veces te he dicho que no subas ahí! ¡es peligroso!

—No me importa.— le dijo simplemente, mirando hacia otra parte.

El niño realmente se había ausentado por mucho tiempo, ya iban a comenzar a buscarlo cuando llegó. Fue un terrible susto que se llevaron todos al verlo llegar cubierto de sangre, pero el pequeño no parecía molestarle eso. No importaba cómo ni por qué, pero él se sentía orgulloso y no se arrepentía de nada.

—Hijo, mírame. Mírame.— y lo obligó a verla directo a los ojos. Mas el niño se mostraba bastante molesto—. No quiero que subas ya allá arriba. Ya basta con esto, Mauna. Vas a matarte.

—No me subestimes.— el niño se echó para atrás, apartándose unos pasos de su madre—. Yo sólo hago lo que quiero. No tengo miedo.

Moana lo miró con enojo y mucha severidad. Ella lo sabía, sabía cuánto su hijo se parecía a ella misma, pero no era del todo parecido. Su hijo era tan o más orgulloso que ella, pero también estaba esa brusquedad, esa agresividad contra los que se le oponían. Era demasiado testarudo para su propio bien.

—No es por eso, Mauna.— ella abrazó a su hijo con fuerza, el niño sólo se relajó y suspiró profundamente, sabiendo que había hecho sentir mal a su madre—. Quiero protegerte.

—Ya sé...— murmuró el niño, resignándose, pero ambos sabían que de todas formas él no la iba a obedecer.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me desobedeces?

¿Por qué lo hacía? Pues por nada en especifico, sólo disfrutaba pasear por la isla, le encantaba explorar y encontrar cosas nuevas, le gustaba estar lo más alto posible. ¿Por qué se molestaba ella con él? Si siempre cumplía con todas sus expectativas y las superaba con creces, si siempre era el hijo perfecto y amaba destacar y superar a quien sea. Entonces, ¿por qué no lo dejaba hacer esto?

Mauna no le respondió a su madre. Podría decirle cosas como que no necesita ser protegido, que no debería de preocuparse y que siempre iba a hacer lo que quisiera sin importarle lo que le digan. Pero no quería herirla. Además, él no era tonto, entendía muy bien lo peligroso que había sido. Sólo que no le importaba, si se había salvado entonces no importaba.

—Me duele, mamá, dame algo para que me cure, me duele.— le dijo el niño a su madre, fingiendo lloriquear.

—No tienes remedio.— le dijo ella, con una media sonrisa derrotada.

Debían ahora tratar sus heridas. Pero esa cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda ya no iba a desaparecer. Al igual que un tatuaje, esa cicatriz le iba a marcar como una historia, la historia de lo que es, un imprudente. Eso es lo que lo marcaba y lo que no le importaba si sólo se lastimaba a sí mismo con tal de conseguir cualquier cosa que quisiera.

Y puede que las personas en la isla desde ese momento comenzaran a notarlo. El niño que sería su líder era un temerario insensato.

—Rangi dice que estás loco.— le dijo Anahera a Mauna mientras limpiaba su herida con delicadeza.

El niño ni siquiera la miró. Ella le sonrió con dulzura. Se encontraban en la casa de la familia del niño, Tui no dejaba de regañarlo una y otra vez y Sina ayudaba a Anahera con las heridas mientras le decía al pequeño lo preocupada que había estado por él.

—Oye, pero te digo algo.— le dijo la chica al niño—. Él está muerto de la envidia, esa cicatriz te va a quedar genial.

Mauna la miró, ella le sonreía y él le sonrió también. El niño miró hacia la entrada de la casa, ahí afuera estaba Moa y junto a Moa estaba Rangi, quien lo miraba con los brazos cruzados y la cara enojada.

—Pues tendrá que seguirme envidiando.— respondió el niño, con una sonrisita burlona dirigida hacia Rangi.

Genuinamente se sentía mal por haber preocupado a todos, pero ahora ya había algo de calma.

* * *

 _Ya sé que les dije que al final de este capítulo Mauna finalmente llegaría a la edad que tendrá por el resto del fic. Pues no, decidí dividir el capítulo a la mitad y pues aún no ha crecido hasta donde quiero.  
Me di cuenta de que el capítulo me iba a quedar un poco largo. Tengo fanfics donde los capítulos tienen como entre 5000 o 9000 palabras, en uno incluso llego a los 14000 por capítulo y uno se lleva como cuatro horas al leer todo eso. Me dije a mí misma que eso no funcionaría con este fic, ¿quién quiere leer tanto tiempo sobre un OC?  
Lo bueno es que puede que el siguiente capítulo lo termine bastante rápido, lo malo es que a causa de esto la historia irá algo lenta. Mauna aún no termina de crecer, aún no inicia su verdadera aventura, aún estamos en este desarrollo.  
_ _Sólo para que lo sepan, al final de este capítulo Mauna casi llega a los diez años, apenas xD_

 _Sé que esta vez me tardé como... (revisa el calendario) me tardé como tres semanas en actualizar. Estuve corrigiendo capítulos de un tonto fanfic de Steven Universe y traté de escribirle un capítulo también y aún no lo acabo. E hice un fanfic para San Valentine._

 _Hablando sobre este capítulo...  
_ _Yo quería una mascota para Mauna. Así como Moana tenía a Pua y a Heihei, yo quería que Mauna tuviera algo así.  
_ _Siempre imaginé para él un ave. No quería que tuviera un gallo y éste fuera comparado con Heihei, así que por mucho tiempo consideré una ave voladora, como un_ _halcón o un loro (¿se imaginan un loro? xD) Todas estas ideas se fueron a la basura cuando pensé en Moa. Pero, ¿qué tipo de ave es Moa? Bien, él es sólo un moa pequeño.  
_ _Seguramente se siguen preguntando "¿qué demonios es Moa?" No tengo por qué responder eso xDDDD  
¿Tienen idea de la cantidad de vídeos que tuve que ver para imaginar cómo actuaría este animal?_

 _Dato curioso, la flor que Mauna se pone en el cabello es una gardenia tahitensis.  
Soy bastante minuciosa en los detalles, como verán._

 _Bien, este cap fue mucho del crecimiento de Mauna, formando así su personalidad y hasta su apariencia. En el siguiente profundizaré más sobre la relación de los protagonistas._


	6. Marcas

**Mauna**

 _capítulo 6: Marcas._

Existen secretos y existen vergüenzas.

Puedes elegir cuál de los dos es el motivo para tu silencio.

A veces Moana acercaba sus pies en las ligeras olas de la playa, sintiendo el agua y la arena entre sus dedos, y, recordando a su abuela, danzaba.

En Motunui ya no existían las mantarrayas, se habían ido como un día se fue la que solía danzar rodeada de ellas al atardecer de los días.

Moana a veces necesitaba ese tiempo a solas, ese momento en el que podía estar en la orilla del mar, rememorando sus alegrías y sus vergüenzas, las decisiones y las añoranzas. Y entre sus cavilaciones rogaba un consuelo que ya había perdido el derecho a recibir, deseaba un perdón que se le estaba siendo negado.

Sus lágrimas cayeron al océano y el océano se levantó para verla con sosiego, queriendo darle algo de calma a ella también, pero pese a sus intentos por animarla, el océano bien sabía que ella se lo había buscado, que si había hecho esto por su cuenta, su culpa era. Para las lamentaciones había lugar, pero no el perdón, jamás el perdón.

¿No se había deshecho de todo? Acallando las voces, cambiando la historia, reprochando a un niño ilusionado para forzarlo a olvidar, ese niño que vivía con la mente en el cielo. ¿No había ella despreciado? ¿malagradecido?

Y en la boca de todos está el tal restringido secreto, conjeturas que se vislumbran, pero no la verdad, no la completa verdad ni su verdadera vergüenza. El motivo del silencio.

Había rasgado los recuerdos, ocultado los indicios, guardado lejos los sueños y lo que la hacía pensar en aquello. Manteniendo el rencor y la pena que sentía hacia sí misma.

Esto no la definía, no del todo, pero estaba grabado en ella, dejando de ser la mujer que antes había sido. Se había convertido en un gran jefe y en una gran madre, se había convertido en una verdadera leyenda para su pueblo, una heroína por llamarlo de algún modo, pero tras esa gran mujer había veces de completa amargura y tristeza, veces que no dejaba que nadie viera mas que su amigo el océano. Aún ahora, nunca se dejaría ver débil.

Dolor sentía y se arrepentía de ciertas decisiones que la habían llevado a esto. Murmuraba y se lamentaba, pidiendo un poco de comprensión, pero ella misma se había apartado y había callado, se había encerrado y protegido en sus secretos.

Las mantarrayas ya no nadarían en la playa jamás.

Sintiéndose sola como muchas veces, Moana observó el atardecer más allá del arrecife, con el agua salada hasta sus rodillas y el viento tranquilo que todo le decía que había terminado. No se podía volver atrás.

.

Cuando finalmente Moa terminó de crecer, llegó a ser un poco más grande que la mitad de la estatura de Moana. Los niños más pequeños se acercaban a la gran ave y se montaban en ella para que les diera un paseo. Los niños estaban encantados con Moa y siempre se mantenían a su alrededor cada que éste no estaba con Mauna. Pues pocos podían pasar tiempo con Mauna.

Cualquiera que viera a Mauna de lejos pensaría que es un muy agradable niño, aunque a simple vista algo raro para ser eso, un niño, pues cada que podía tomaba algunas flores y con ellas adornaba su cabello. Era un comportamiento más propio de las niñas, o al menos ningún otro niño tenía tanta afición hacia adornarse con flores. Sí, Mauna parecía un muy tranquilo niño si lo mirabas de lejos. Pero la cosa cambiaba si te acercabas, si te acercabas podrías ver la seriedad en su rostro, su completa agresividad si lo llegasen a molestar.

Ningún niño jugaba con "el elegido", pues habían crecido pensando en todo lo que sus padres les decían, que aquel niño era un regalo de los dioses, de esa forma Mauna era como un dios entre toda la tribu. Todo eso sumándole la indiferencia de Mauna, provocaba en los pequeños algo de temor, como cuando le tienes tanto respeto a algo que no lo consideras tu igual. Pero no sólo había el respeto que les habían inculcado sus padres, también estaba esa envidia escondida, que cada que Mauna hacía algo malo, los adultos siempre todo le perdonaban. Era un dios revoltoso, así lo veían los niños, un incontrolable monstruo al que le debían veneración. Así estaban creciendo los niños de la isla y así había crecido Mauna.

A pesar de ello, Mauna tenía costumbres tan humanas pero tan diferentes a los demás niños. Él recogía las rocas y flores más bonitas que se encontraba en ésta o en otra isla, las tomaba y las metía en su bolsa para llevarlas a casa; siempre lo había hecho, desde que comenzó a caminar. Eran tan hermosas y tan diferentes entre sí y no hacían más que recordarle lo que más ansiaba cada que estaba en el mar: la tierra firme.

Había llenado su jardín de pintorescas rocas y flores, incluso había algunas alrededor de su lugar de dormir. Había llenado la tierra alrededor de su _fale_ con tantas flores como le fue posible, ahí no se marchitarían. Sin embargo había algunas que no logró sembrar o que morían antes de llegar a casa.

—¿Por qué tienen siempre que morirse? —le preguntó a su madre, viéndola con una cara casi de fastidio, frustrado por ese inminente hecho.

—Así son las flores, Mauna, no puedes esperar que sigan vivas si las arrancas —le dijo Moana sencillamente—. Y este no es el lugar adecuado para algunas de ellas.

—Lo sé —el niño cruzó sus brazos, amargo—. No me gusta.

—Por cierto, ya deberías dejar de traer tantas rocas a la casa, no sé qué hacer con ellas, tendré que sacarlas todas.

—Está bien, mamá —Mauna suspiró, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida de su hogar—. De todas formas, sabes que voy a traer más.

—¡Oye! —se molestó un poco la mujer. Inhaló profundamente, calmándose pronto—. No vayas a meterte en problemas, estaré ocupada toda la tarde en una junta con el consejo. Hay algo que debo discutir sobre unas tierras pertenecientes a ciertos clanes que van a unirse pronto. Quiero que cuando regrese, tú estés en casa.

—No te prometo nada, mamá —dijo el niño, saliendo de su hogar sin mirar a su madre.

Moana giró los ojos, ya sin tratar de decirle nada.

El sol estaba en lo más alto y esa tarde Rangi y Kupe acababan de terminar sus labores, fueron a buscar a Hine y a Anahera y juntos pasearon por el prado, caminando junto a los niños que jugaban con sus cometas. Los niños tan sólo miraban a Rangi y le pedían jugar, las niñas igual, pero con risas nerviosas e inocentes.

Rangi y sus amigos no eran como esos pequeños, ni tampoco eran como los mayores. Ellos cuatro eran de esa generación que era consciente de que algo había pasado, que algo había cambiado y algo no se sentía del todo bien desde la llegada del niño elegido. Mientras los pequeños no tenían nada qué preguntar, ellos tenían tantas preguntas que no podían formular ni les podían responder. Habían vivido el cambio en su infancia y habían sido lo suficientemente conscientes para saber que algo malo había sucedido, pero no tanto como para terminar de entender qué había ocurrido. Sólo seguían la corriente y aceptaban las mentiras como verdades.

Habían crecido ya y su infancia se hacía tan lejana y cercana a la vez, podían voltear y allí estaba, pero poco a poco ya no podían alcanzarla. Pero su espíritu, eso que son en verdad, no era tan fácil de hacer crecer.

Siempre conversaban animosamente, pero esa tarde algo era un poco diferente, Kupe y Hine lucían más serios de lo habitual, aún siendo Kupe el más calmado y Hine la más petulante, esto era raro incluso para ellos. Rangi apartó su mirada de los cometas del cielo y miró a sus amigos con curiosidad. No fue hasta que a Anahera finalmente se le ocurrió preguntar qué les ocurría, y ellos respondieron después de un largo e infantil berrinche.

—Nos casaremos —contestó Kupe, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada al suelo, demasiado apenado de la noticia como para mirar a sus amigos.

—¡¿Qué?! —se sorprendió Rangi, gritando más de lo que quería, pero había sido algo inesperado.

—Quieren decir, ¡¿entre ustedes?! —cuestionó Anahera, ocultando su rostro ruborizado con ambas manos.

—Así es —respondió Hine con cara de pocos amigos, llevando ambas manos a la cintura, con un resoplido resignado—. Al parecer nuestros padres entendieron que nosotros no íbamos a buscar a nadie por nuestra cuenta y se las arreglaron para comprometernos. Es un fastidio.

—Ya somos mayores, así que... —Kupe no levantaba la mirada, se mantenía cabizbajo y hablaba como si contara un muy mal chiste.

—Es verdad, ustedes son dos años mayores que yo —murmuró Rangi, sabiendo que era costumbre de su pueblo casarse siendo muy jóvenes, aunque ya no eran tan pequeños.

—Pero está bien, ¿saben? Pudo haber sido algo peor —dijo Hine, apartando un poco el rostro, desviando la mirada y ocultando su rubor con indiferencia—. De todas formas no tengo muchas opciones en esta isla.

—No será tan malo como parece —murmuró Kupe, sonriendo ligeramente, aún sin atreverse a levantar la cara.

Las preocupaciones de Rangi se fueron con un suspiro de alivio, con una torcida media sonrisa al ver que sus amigos no estaban del todo en desacuerdo con su compromiso.

—Pero hay algo que mi familia no podrá obligarme a hacer —exclamó Hine, golpeando su pecho con su puño con una expresión muy seria—, ¡yo no tendré bebés! ¡no todavía! ¡aún no quiero convertirme en madre!

—¡Ja, ja, ja! —se rió Rangi con mucha fuerza, sin creer que su amiga pudiera con esa meta— ¡Suerte con eso!

—Ah... es una suerte que mi clan no sea de esos —comentó Anahera en un suspiro inocente, estirando los brazos y mirando hacia Rangi—. Me dejarán casarme con quien quiera, aunque mamá ya comienza a presionarme. ¿Qué hay de ti, Rangi? Tu padre es aterrador y tu clan es importante, ¿no te obligarán a casarte?

—No me han comentado nada sobre eso, incluso si lo hicieran, no me importa lo que ordene mi padre —Rangi se encogió de hombros—. Además, no me interesan cosas tan tontas como el matrimonio.

Seguían rondando por el prado sin ir a ningún lugar en particular, mientras mantenían esta conversación. No tardaron en notar que los niños que jugaban se habían alejado un poco, y era que justo por ahí estaba cruzando Mauna junto a su mascota Moa. Como los cuatro chicos prácticamente habían visto a Mauna crecer, verlo a diario no era tan sorprendente.

—Yo quisiera casarme con Mauna —murmuró Anahera, de tal forma que sus amigos la miraron con asombro sin saber si hablaba en serio o sólo bromeaba—. Ya sé, esperaré a que Mauna crezca y así yo podré casarme con él.

—¡¿Eh?! —reclamó Rangi, viendo a la chica con enfado.

—Tienes que estar bromeando, Anahera —se burló Hine, con mirada maliciosa.

—Yo me volveré la esposa del jefe y todas van a tenerme envidia —continuó diciendo Anahera—, porque voy a casarme con el mejor hombre de la isla.

Kupe y Hine comenzaron a aguantar las risas al ver cómo de enojado estaba Rangi con Anahera en ese momento, la chica más pequeña apenas se dio cuenta.

—¿Ah? ¿sucede algo, Rangi? —preguntó ella con su típica, quizá fingida, ingenuidad, y al segundo ya estaba tirada en el suelo por un empujón de parte de Rangi—. ¡Ay! ¡eso dolió! ¡Rangi!

—¡Mauna! —rugió Rangi, ya dirigiéndose a dirección del pequeño niño con mucha prisa—. ¡Maldito mocoso! ¡pelea contra mí!

—Ay, Rangi, no otra vez —se quejó Kupe, fastidiado—. ¿Ves lo que provocaste, Anahera? —pero la chica respondió sólo alzando los hombros con una tímida sonrisa.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! —carcajeó Hine—. Ustedes, hombres, nunca maduran. ¡Vamos, tenemos que ver cómo lo vence esta vez! —dicho esto, se fue ella a seguir a Rangi.

Mauna y Moa detuvieron su andar al ver el niño cómo Rangi llegaba gritando como siempre. Mauna le dirigió a Rangi una de sus usuales miradas de indiferencia mientras el mayor le reprochaba nuevamente por motivos que ignoraba.

—¿A dónde crees que vas, mocoso? —Rangi se paró con firmeza frente a Mauna, viéndolo de manera desafiante, pero el pequeño niño ni se inmutó—. Vamos, te reto a vencerme, si es que no tienes miedo.

—Te pones en ridículo, Rangi —le murmuró Kupe a su lado junto a los demás—. Terminará como siempre termina.

Ignorando a sus amigos, Rangi tomó una postura de combate y sonrió socarronamente. Mauna giró los ojos, ya estaba muy acostumbrado a Rangi, había tenido que lidiar con él toda su vida y no dejaba de ser irritante, ¡pero cómo disfrutaba humillándolo!

Con un rápido movimiento, Mauna tomó el brazo de Rangi, lo jaló con tanta fuerza que lo elevó en el aire, levantando todo el peso de Rangi para después azotarlo contra el suelo, cayendo Rangi de espaldas. El muchacho mostró una expresión de desconcierto en su rostro mientras se contenía para no temblar del espanto.

—Ah... ah... —Rangi no sabía ni qué decir ni cómo reaccionar, en un segundo ya estaba en el suelo, con la mirada hacia las nubes. Mauna se acercó lo suficiente, viéndolo desde arriba, y Rangi pudo ver la sonrisa maldita en el rostro del que lo había vencido.

—¿Qué haces en el suelo, Rangi? ¿no ibas a pelear contra mí? —ese condenado rostro orgulloso y malvado, esa voz cínica y desesperante, sólo podía hacer que Rangi se pusiera más furioso.

—¡Voy a matarte! ¡te mataré! —gritó Rangi, pataleando ahí donde estaba, como niño haciendo berrinche.

Mientras sus amigos reían, incluso Mauna parecía a punto de sacar la carcajada que contenía, Moa se acercó a Rangi y le dio un picotazo en la nariz.

—¡Ahhh! ¡Quítate, pollo monstruoso! —le gritó Rangi al ave, lanzando un manotazo pero sin lograr golpear al animal. Y sus amigos rieron con más fuerza.

—No te vuelvas a meter conmigo, Rangi —le amenazó Mauna, con un semblante que sólo denotaba agresividad, para después dar la vuelta y continuar su camino—. Vámonos, Moa —le dijo a su mascota y el ave lo siguió.

—¡Agh! ¡te odio! —volvió a gritar Rangi, aún en el suelo, sin moverse de su lugar. Cubrió sus ojos con las manos, sintiendo mucho coraje.

—Oye —le habló Anahera, hincándose a su lado, hablándole con suavidad y lástima—. Era broma lo de casarme con Mauna —Rangi la miró de reojo en ese momento, aún muy molesto con ella también—. O tal vez no.

—¡Te mataré! —Rangi le gritó tan fuerte que Anahera se echó para atrás y cayó sentada al suelo.

—Siempre es lo mismo —murmuró Kupe, suspirando.

—Pero ya hablando en serio —esta vez la que se acercó fue Hine, inclinándose hacia él, con voz serena—, eres un adulto ahora, superalo antes de que la gente comience a pensar que realmente quieres eliminar al niño elegido. No sería sorprendente, tomando en cuenta lo mal que se llevan sus familias.

—¿Ah? ¿a qué te refieres, Hine? —Rangi seguía ahí, con el sol calándole los ojos, giró su mirada y vio a Mauna alejarse a la distancia—. Eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

Siempre era ese mismo problema, siempre era ese odio que sentía hacia Mauna el que no hacía que Rangi notara su propia fortaleza y valor, es decir, sí se sentía importante y fuerte, pero nunca podía evitar compararse con el elegido, siempre se sentía en segundo lugar, y si no era el mejor entonces no importaba demasiado.

¿Qué era este odio tan inmenso que crecía cada vez más? Eso que lo hacía sentir tan frustrado.

Siempre estando obligado a tratar de alcanzarlo desde abajo, viéndolo a la distancia. Tan inalcanzable como el cielo. Y así de cualquier modo lo odiaba.

.

Rangi solía soñar todo el tiempo, solía desear más de lo que se le había dado por destino, aún sin conocerlo, y aunque se le hubieran arrancado todas las ilusiones, guardaba las memorias y algunos sueños de la infancia. Esos sueños y esas memorias eran parte de lo que lo definían ahora, el nunca olvidar aunque se le fuerce a lo contrario.

Los tatuajes no son cualquier cosa, claro que no. Cuentan quién eres, tu origen, tu historia. A como lo veía Rangi en ese momento, es lo que era en realidad desde su alma, o al menos lo que sentía muy profundamente.

—No voy a gritar, yo tengo orgullo.— aseguró Rangi con dureza mientras le tatuaban el hombro izquierdo, con el rostro fruncido al tratar de evitar hacer muecas de dolor.

Cuando finalmente los niños llegan a la madurez, es cuando pueden tatuarse, es un proceso tardado y muy doloroso. Rangi parecía manejar el dolor muy bien mientras hacían esos trazos en su piel. Cada minúsculo detalle podía decir tantas cosas, y algunas de ellas sólo Rangi sabía su significado, no tenía que dar explicaciones, no podrían entenderlo.

—¿Saben qué dicen? —habló Anahera junto a Rangi, ella sonrió de buen humor, mirando fijamente al tatuador—. Dicen que cuando Matiu se tatuó por primera vez, el jefe Moana tuvo que consolarlo mientras le tomaba de la mano, porque él no dejaba de gritar y llorar.

—Yo no lloré, ¿está bien? —se defendió Matiu quien, irónicamente, era el que tatuaba a Rangi. Anahera siguió culpándolo con la mirada y él tuvo que confesar—. Sí grité un poco, pero no es para tanto.

—Rangi no ha gritado ni una sola vez — dijo Anahera, orgullosa, mirando a su amigo a su lado.

—¡Ya deja de distraer a Matiu, Anahera! ¡si se equivoca me las pagarán los dos!

Anahera había estado acompañando a Rangi durante casi todo el tiempo. Realmente habían estado esperando esto con ansias, y todos los amigos de Rangi estaban orgullosos de él. Rangi se había mostrado muy emocionado por esto desde que era un niño, pero ahora parecía extrañamente tranquilo.

Hine pasó por ahí para ver cómo iba todo, se acercó a ellos y observó con detenimiento cómo iban quedando los tatuajes de Rangi.

—Ah —vocalizó Hine con entendimiento, viendo el tatuaje que le hacían a Rangi—, es verdad, te la pasabas diciendo que querías como tatuaje un halcón. Finalmente se te cumplió, ¿eh, Rangi?

—Cállate, Hine —le dijo Rangi con un sonrojó apenado, apartando la mirada. Sí, ahí está su emoción, escondida.

—¿Te gustan mucho los halcones? —preguntó Anahera, fingiendo que no sabía la respuesta.

—Los tatuajes representan lo que uno es, es un símbolo de prestigio —les explicó Matiu—, los animales pueden representar las cualidades y talentos de la persona. En el caso de Rangi, supongo que, sí, le gustan mucho los halcones.

—¡Cállate! —le gritó Rangi.

—Quizá seas como Moana, ella tiene una tortuga tatuada en su espalda —contó Matiu.

—¿Como el jefe Moana? —murmuró Hine, con curiosidad—. ¿Qué significa?

—Ella me dijo —comenzó a decir— que simplemente se sentía como una tortuga, ella me lo dijo así a mí, que sobrevivió a las dificultades para encontrar su camino, como una tortuga al nacer yendo al océano. Dijo que se sentía conectada con ese animal sin saber la razón— les explicó y mientras Hine y Anahera escuchaban fascinadas y atentas, Rangi sólo rodó los ojos—. Y que deseaba no haber elegido el tatuaje equivocado— mencionó esa última frase tratando de imitar la voz burlona de Moana.

—Entonces Rangi se siente como un halcón —se rió Anahera—. Pero, vamos, ya sabemos realmente el motivo por el que elegiste un halcón. Tú aún lo admiras, ¿no es así?

—Oh, Rangi es un chico valiente —comentó Hine, Matiu la miró y después meneó la cabeza en desaprobación. Ella se encogió de hombros y resopló—. ¿Qué? Es la verdad.

—¿Y qué significan esos de ahí? —Anahera cambió prontamente la conversación, señalando símbolos en los patrones alrededor del halcón.

—¿Eso? Sólo se ve bien —le contestó Rangi de forma simple, indiferente.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡los tatuajes no son sólo para verse bien, Rangi! ¡estás mintiendo! —le reclamó Hine.

Rangi no respondería.

Estar ahí tanto tiempo mientras le hacían esas dolorosas marcas en la piel ya lo tenía harto, pero valdría la pena. No podría decir que estar ahí sentado viendo a la gente pasar era entretenido.

—Mira, es Mauna —dijo Anahera, más alegre de lo normal, señalando al niño elegido que iba llegando del bosque, seguramente.

—Podrías regresar la atención a mí, no estamos hablando de él —dijo Rangi con el ceño fruncido y voz irritada.

—Perdón, Rangi, fue sólo un momento —dijo Anahera, sin tomarse en serio el enojo de su amigo.

Rangi gruñó con fastidio y observó a Mauna, quien iba cargando docenas de flores como cuando era un pequeño más pequeño. ¿Qué diantres iba a hacer con tantas? Seguramente haría una corona de flores y se la daría a su abuela, siempre era así de cursi. Cuando el viento sopló e hizo volar las pequeñas flores que llevaba Mauna cargando en sus brazos, Rangi apenas pudo contener la sonrisa burlona que le provocaba ver la cara furiosa de Mauna.

El niñito, tan dulce que era, gritó de coraje al ver volar las flores a causa del viento que advertía una noche tormentosa; sin contenerse y siendo un niño tan pequeño, sólo diez años, de un pequeño berrinche, golpeando todo a su alrededor, terminó por derribar un árbol a su lado, partiéndolo de un puñetazo en tan sólo un segundo. Mauna se mostró sorprendido unos segundos, observó sus puños unos instantes y después, con una sonrisa orgullosa, se giró hacia el tronco derribado e intentándolo una vez más, con otro golpe volvió a partir de la misma forma lo que quedaba del gran árbol.

—¡¿Vieron eso?! —exclamó Hine, impresionada como nunca se dejaría impresionar—. ¿Qué demonios es ese niño? —murmuró.

—Es el regalo de los dioses —le recordó Matiu, tan sorprendido como ella.

Admitámoslo, Mauna siempre fue un niño fuerte, más de lo ordinario, pero últimamente se estaba volviendo exageradamente fuerte, mientras más crecía, más claro se hacía.

—Ese niño no es humano —le dijo Anahera a Rangi en un susurro, tomando su mano, como diciéndole que se rindiera, que no había posibilidad de superar al regalo de los dioses.

Rangi permanecía absorto, inmóvil en su lugar.

El ruido que Mauna había provocado, hizo que los aldeanos se acercaran y lo rodearan. Todos estaban completamente asombrados por la hazaña del niño elegido, y le felicitaban, le ovacionaban y le decían lo grandioso que era, y también que ya no debía romper árboles. Como su titulo lo indicaba, realmente se estaba volviendo en alguien sobrehumano, un semidiós.

La brecha que dividía a Rangi y a Mauna se había vuelto colosal, y aún con todo Rangi tenía la esperanza de llegar a alcanzar al niño. Siempre había sido Rangi el que iba tras de él, Mauna nunca lo miraría de no ser así, jamás lo buscaría. Parte de sí mismo le decía que así debía ser. Pero lo seguía esperando.

Mauna pronto se hartó de la atención de la gente y comenzando a ignorar sus halagos, se fue a recoger rápidamente la mayoría de las flores que se le habían escapado. Mauna adoraba ser el mejor y claramente le encantaba la atención que le otorgaban, sea ésta buena o mala, pero amaba más poder descubrir más flores cada día, era algo parte de él.

Rangi sólo siguió observando a Mauna mientras terminaban de hacerle su tatuaje. Si los tatuajes son lo que es uno mismo, Rangi se preguntó vagamente... si no había elegido el tatuaje equivocado, pero si para Rangi esto representaba cómo se sentía realmente por dentro, entonces no podía equivocarse.

.

Pasa algo bastante curioso cuando uno es desobediente a tal punto de ignorar las ordenes de los mayores, al final ellos se terminan rindiendo y te dejan ser. Después de todo, Mauna no fallaba en otra cosa más que en su inquietud por explorar.

Cuando no iban a viajar por el mar y cuando Mauna terminaba sus lecciones y tareas, al igual que todas las tardes salía a pasear a las profundidades de su isla, muchas veces acompañado por Moa, su leal compañero y mascota, y no volvía hasta que estuviera por atardecer.

Sabiendo el camino hacia todas direcciones, caminando de un extremo de la isla a otro, conociendo el nombre de cada especie, planta o animal, aprendiendo todo lo que había que saber de su isla. Ya no había más que conocer ahí. Pronto se sintió tan acorralado por el mar como una jaula que rodeaba su pequeña isla. Ya estaba harto de que cada ruta que tomaba lo regresaba de vuelta a la costa, con el mar esperando por él.

¿Quién podía entenderlo? Nadie podía imaginar nada más que el agua salada invadiendo su mundo, nadie podía ver más allá de eso, pero no podía culparlos, es todo lo que conocían. Pero él sabía que debía haber mucho más.

Nadie podría ver lo que él veía, ni siquiera su madre, quien amaba el océano. Y si los demás esperaban que él también lo amara, seguiría su papel, o al menos seguiría ese juego por un tiempo, qué más da.

Y entonces, cuando se hacía demasiado tarde, debía tomar el camino a casa, llegando a la aldea donde estaban todos aquellos que lo admiraban pero no lo conocían, y todos aquellos que lo querían pero no lo comprendían. No lo necesitaba, se sentía muy bien estar solo, sin nadie que estorbe ni cuestione, sin nadie que conozca sus verdaderos ideales. No tendrían por qué saber que no le interesaba ser el elegido por el océano.

Camino a casa, veía a los otros niños jugando y bailando, ¿cómo es que ellos podían jugar habiendo tantas cosas allá afuera por explorar y conocer? Mauna no era un niño que necesitara ese tipo de distracciones, así que no podía entenderlo.

Y caminando en la costa de forma solitaria, al desviar su mirada ya no pudo seguir, siendo distraído sólo por una vez.

Era costumbre para Rangi y Kupe practicar su danza de vez en cuando en ese sitio, a veces enseñándole a los niños o a veces alardeando de ello. A esa hora los pequeños ya se habían ido a sus casas y Rangi y Kupe jugaban entre ellos. No era una danza cualquiera, era el _haka_ , una danza tribal muy importante para su cultura, y a diferencia de las demás, ésta era empleada en las batallas.

Simple era el motivo por el que las chicas, Hine y Anahera, se encontraran esperándolos sentadas en una roca, bajo la sombra de las palmeras y junto al sonido del oleaje del mar que golpeaba la orilla justo detrás. A Hine no le gustaba hacerlo aún siendo prácticamente una diestra en ello a pesar de ser mujer, y Anahera era demasiado femenina para hacer algo así.

Estando Hine viendo a los chicos con aburrimiento y Anahera con una sonrisa, ellas fueron las primeras en darse cuenta de lo inusual, lo más extraño que pudiera haber sucedido en uno de sus entrenamientos. Kupe fue el siguiente en darse cuenta y, al igual que las chicas, su mirada sorprendida se clavó fijo en aquella extrañeza y, deteniendo su práctica, permaneció pasmado como ellas.

Rangi pronto notó el repentino desconcierto que las caras de sus amigos reflejaban, como las de alguien que no se cree lo que ve, aún cuando esté enfrente. Con bastante confusión, Rangi giró su mirada para encontrarse con aquella cosa inusual que había dejado tan impresionados a sus amigos, al punto de dejarlos sin palabras. Ver a Mauna parado justo ahí, a pocos metros de distancia, era lo último que esperaba ver.

Tan pronto la mirada de Rangi se cruzó con la de Mauna, el pequeño mostró un semblante orgulloso, pero la verdad es que ocultaba la vergüenza de haber sido descubierto, pero no podía huir, quedó congelado y estático en su lugar, sin tener idea de qué hacer. El niño sólo podía hacerse el digno mientras sus ojos veían tímidamente.

¿Pero por qué el niño tenía esa actitud tan inesperada?

—Rangi —le habló Kupe a su amigo frente a él, quien no despegaba su mirada del niño—, creo que está viendo tu tatuaje.

Hacía pocos días que Rangi había obtenido su tatuaje, así que probablemente era la primera vez que Mauna lo veía.

Rangi podía ver un atisbo de curiosidad y un embeleso que el niño nunca había mostrado, no hacia él.

Rangi alzó el rostro con prepotencia, como si retara a Mauna con la mirada, como si le estuviera diciendo que se largara.

—Mocoso —lo llamó, indicándole con la mano que se acercara.

Los amigos de Rangi observaron atentos y curiosos la escena, tan diferente a otras tantas. Mauna caminó despacio, inseguro por primera vez, acercándose, dudoso, al mayor.

Cuando llegó hasta Rangi, no dijo nada, sólo continuó viendo aquellos tatuajes que tanto habían llamado su atención. Sin pensarlo siquiera, estiró sus brazos para alcanzarlos. Rangi dio un respingo cuando sintió los dedos de Mauna sobre su piel. Jamás había sido de esa manera.

El niño ahogó una risa y sólo se limitó a sonreír al sentir el relieve en cada trazo. Había bajado su escudo de dureza y orgullo, se había debilitado unos momentos para poder mostrar esa inocencia en su rostro que no revelaba frente a casi nadie. Rangi pudo recordar cuando era niño y Mauna un bebé, recordó una vez cuando el bebé Mauna examinó curiosamente un dibujo que había hecho el niño Rangi de un halcón. Tal recuerdo era tan tonto.

—Me gustan tus tatuajes —murmuró el niño después de un rato, apartando las manos, tratando, con un sonrojo apenado, de volver a ser él mismo.

—Ja —se burló Rangi, girando los ojos. Se agachó para quedar a la altura del niño—. Tú tienes ya un tatuaje en tu espalda.

—No es un tatuaje —lo negó secamente—, es una marca de nacimiento. No significa nada.

Rangi se sorprendió por las palabras de Mauna. Era precisamente por esa marca que creían que él era el elegido. Con una sonrisa ladina le dijo:

—Pero todos lo piensan.

—Yo no —respondió Mauna, frunciendo la cara—, ¿por qué tendría la imagen de una isla? No tiene sentido.

Rangi suspiró y parecía realmente complacido con esa respuesta. Se sentó al lado del niño y éste sin pensarlo hizo lo mismo. Mientras, Kupe se acercó a las chicas y los tres no daban crédito a lo que veían, esos dos estaban conversando sin pelearse.

—¿Sabes? yo nunca he pensado que es una isla —le dijo Rangi. Mauna lo miró fijamente—. Parece más una montaña para mí.

—¿Eh?

Asombrado, el niño bajó la mirada al quedar pensando en ello, realmente se había sorprendido por lo que Rangi le había dicho. Nunca nadie le había dado la posibilidad de que aquella marca de nacimiento fuera otra cosa más que una isla.

—¿Lo has visto alguna vez?

—Está en mi espalda —le respondió el niño con fastidio.

—Pero realmente tú eres tonto —le dijo poniéndose de pie de un salto—. Espera aquí, ahora regreso —dijo para después irse corriendo. El niño quedó tan confundido, pero no le dio tiempo de preguntar nada ya que pronto Rangi volvió con un pequeño lienzo y pintura—. Sólo voy a dibujarlo y te lo mostraré, ya me dirás tú a qué se parece.

—Am... Sólo tengo que... uh...

Rangi se acercó a Mauna para copiar aquella marca en la espalda del niño. Mauna nunca la mostraba, siempre la ocultaba detrás de su cabello, por lo que se sintió bastante extraño cuando Rangi lo hizo a un lado para poder dibujarlo.

—Ya está —terminó rápidamente el mayor—. Míralo.

Rangi siempre había sido bastante bueno dibujando, así que Mauna pudo ver una copia exacta de su marca que realmente parecía un tatuaje. Ciertamente fue una sensación extraña, era feliz de que pudiera ser una montaña aunque nunca antes le había importado, pero le hizo sentir un tanto ridículo porque en realidad podría interpretarse de ambas maneras. Su tatuaje, marca de nacimiento, no tenía indicios del mar en él, por lo que esa nueva interpretación le convencía y gustaba más.

—Entonces... creo que tiene sentido ahora —admitió Mauna, encogiéndose de hombros—. Ahora entiendo por qué me la paso arriba de las montañas todo el tiempo —dijo con ironía—. Han estado malinterpretando mi destino, vaya estupidez. Al menos tú sabes qué significan tus tatuajes porque los elegiste, ¿qué significan?

—¿Qué? ¿este?— Rangi señaló a su hombro, justo en el tatuaje del halcón.

—Sí, claro.

—Es sencillo y no es por presumir —habló el joven con su típica voz presuntuosa—. Es por la persona que admiro, el hombre más grandioso que existe.

—¿Alguien como tú puede admirar a alguien? —preguntó el niño, sabiendo lo orgulloso que Rangi era.

—No a cualquiera, sólo a _él_ —aclaró con una añoranza y melancolía que el pequeño no comprendió. Rangi contuvo sus ganas de reír al recordar cuando solía ser un niño aún más tonto—. Me decían que si no me rendía, quizá algún día pudiera llegar a parecerme un poco a él. Ahora veo que no me estaban tomando en serio, pero aún así me hacía tanta ilusión. Él era mi héroe y yo sólo intentaba parecerme a él, por muy tonto que me viera. Quizá era un sueño muy infantil, yo soy... sólo un humano y nunca pudiera ser igual a Maui. No es mi destino, supongo —resopló.

—¿Y quién es Maui?

—Ah...

Kupe, Anahera y Hine se miraron entre sí, angustiados, lanzando miradas incrédulas hacia Rangi, sabiendo lo mal que había hecho su amigo. Pero había sido un accidente.

Conmocionado, Rangi miró fijo a los ojos del niño. Sus propias palabras le hicieron recordar el sentimiento de pesadumbre y rencor que hacía mucho tiempo albergaba, porque se suponía que no debía mencionarlo. Pero eso no importaba, lo que más lo había dejado paralizado era el hecho de que Mauna no supiera quién era aquella persona. Moana... ni siquiera le había dado eso.

—No es nadie, olvídalo —le respondió con voz hastiada.

Sin darle importancia, Mauna no indagó al respecto. Miró a dirección de Kupe y las chicas.

—¿Qué estaban haciendo? —preguntó el niño con curiosidad.

—Practicamos el haka —intervino Kupe, acercándose a los dos—. Ya es tarde, pero lo haremos de nuevo mañana, puedes venir si quieres, le enseñamos a otros niños también.

—No me interesa realmente.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo Rangi con desdén, con los brazos cruzados—. No es como los bailes que haces con tu madre. Ésta es una danza de hombres, no de niñitas, y es fundamental en las batallas para intimidar a los contrincantes.

—Yo no necesito eso —aclaró Mauna con una cara de hostilidad—. Yo ya soy lo suficientemente intimidante y puedo vencer a todo guerrero en la isla.

—Vamos, Mauna —insistió Kupe, sonriéndole gentilmente—. Es una tradición de nuestros ancestros, es parte de nuestra cultura.

—Y tú ya tienes una cara de asco, así que estás a un paso adelante —dijo Hine, acercándose junto a Anahera.

Mauna se molestó por el comentario de la chica, así que lo que hizo fue gruñir mientras daba un paso agresivo hacia ella. Hine se mantuvo firme, viéndolo desafiante aunque ligeramente perturbada, pero Anahera se echó para atrás con un grito.

—¡Eso, Mauna! ¡eso es el haka! —exclamó Kupe, que de alguna forma quería convencer al pequeño—. ¡No es tan difícil! Tal vez no lo utilices, pero te divertirás aprendiéndolo, te lo aseguro.

—¿No se suponía que eras el mejor en todo? —comentó Anahera tímidamente, oculta tras Hine.

—¡No! ¡el no va a ganarme en esto! ¡no esta vez! — gritó Rangi, pero lo ignoraron.

Mauna dio una gran sonrisa astuta y maliciosa, siempre queriendo molestar.

—Está bien —contestó el niño, alzando las manos—, pero no practicaré junto a los otros niños, me alentarían, quiero que ustedes me enseñen de verdad.

—Por supuesto, sólo ven mañana un poco más temprano que los demás —le dijo Kupe, aún siendo amable.

—Bien —el niño se dio la vuelta para ir finalmente a su casa. Alzó el brazo y dijo—. ¡Te superaré rápidamente, Rangi!

—¡Como si te fuera a permitir eso, maldito mocoso! —gritó Rangi para después girarse hacia Kupe y reclamarle a él— ¡¿Por qué demonios lo invitaste, Kupe?!

—¡Porque nunca los había visto llevarse bien antes! —respondió el otro, haciendo clara su intención—. Esto podría ser algo bueno, para que intentes llevarte bien o al menos aprender a ignorarlo.

—¡Pero sabes lo mucho que lo odio! ¡no nos estábamos llevando bien! ¡es sólo que...! ¡Ahhh!

Rangi guardó silencio hasta que Anahera llegó hasta él y lo tomó del brazo. Ella lo miró con seriedad por unos momentos.

—Lo de hace rato... no debiste haberle contado eso —le dijo la chica, y los demás asintieron en concordancia—. Se supone que no debemos hablar de él.

Rangi se apartó de Anahera con brusquedad, cruzó los brazos y observó el ocaso en el cielo con amargura. Su tolerancia ya estaba llegando a su límite.

.

Para infortunio de Kupe, su idea de mejorar la relación entre Rangi y Mauna había salido terriblemente mal. En los siguientes meses, las peleas entre esos dos se multiplicaron al doble que antes. Lo que pasaba es que siempre había sido sólo Rangi el que buscaba pelea, pero ahora era Mauna el que buscaba pelear también aún sabiendo que le ganaría. No, juntarlos había sido un desastre.

Había momentos terribles.

—¡Lo estás haciendo mal! —le gritó Rangi en una de sus lecciones de haka—. ¡Tienes que separar las piernas de esta manera!

—¡Eso es lo que hago! —gritó Mauna.

—Lo está haciendo bien, Rangi —dijo Kupe, tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.

—¡Cállate, Kupe! ¡yo le estoy enseñando, no tú!

—¡Le estás enseñando mal a propósito!

—¡No lo hago!

Había momentos peores.

—Mira, Rangi —dijo Mauna un día, acercándose al mayor con un lienzo en la mano—. ¡Puedo dibujar tan bien como tú ahora!

—¡Maldita sea! ¡¿tienes que arruinarme esto también?! —enfureció Rangi, lanzando fuertes manotazos al niño, y el pequeño le regresó los golpes con más fuerza aún.

Y así crecía su relación de constante desprecio, tan caótica, brutal y hostil.

Pero incluso había veces, muy pocas, en las que podrían haber momentos de paz en ambos lados.

—Dicen que yo siempre estoy en las nubes —le decía Rangi, suspirando y observando el cielo como siempre suele hacer—, soñando demasiado alto como si fuera un niño. Pero eso es lo que soy, quizá por eso me tatué un halcón realmente.

—¿Porque ellos vuelan en el cielo? —preguntó el niño con curiosidad.

—Tal vez.

Pasando los días haciendo guerras con los cocos, arrojándose arena a la cara, persiguiéndose por toda la aldea, inventando insultos más ridículos cada vez, buscando culpas, aprendiendo de mala gana el uno del otro y jugando con los cometas. Mauna no había volado un cometa antes, nunca le llamó la atención hasta que descubrió por qué a Rangi le gustaba tanto.

Y después de un tiempo, Rangi comenzó a contarle las historias a Mauna, puesto que no pudo callar las cosas que tenía en su mente, no con él. Eran historias que ya nadie contaba y que los niños pequeños no conocían porque ya no les enseñaban.

Cuando nadie se daba cuenta, Rangi le contaba la historia del corazón de Te Fiti, pero era una versión diferente a la que contaba la mamá de Mauna, la versión de Rangi incluía a un semidiós de nombre Maui. Mauna después se percató de que Rangi no era el único que contaba sobre Maui, sólo que era poca la información que los demás compartían, muy por encima y sin detalle. Incluso Rangi no hablaba de él frente a los demás. Parecía así tan sólo un cuento para niños. Pero era tan entretenido escuchar a Rangi relatar las historias.

Mauna era tan antipático a los ojos de los demás niños, demasiado engrandecido por los adultos, que no podían verlo realmente. Y luego estaba Rangi, que lo trataba como una basura. Había tanto odio que le debía regresar para mostrarle que no le importaba. Entonces podían ver el cielo juntos, pensando en lo que podrían hacer al día siguiente y quién ganaría la próxima vez, deseando lo que estaba tan lejos y lo que querían estaba tan cerca.

.

Mauna crecía rápido, no lo suficiente desde su punto de vista, pero lo necesario para comenzar su destino, es lo que decían. Y él se comenzaba a impacientar.

Mauna finalmente había resuelto el problema de las flores, había encontrado la manera perfecta de llevárselas a casa sin que éstas murieran: Las dibujaba, es lo que hacía, es lo que ya había aprendido a hacer. Cada nueva isla ofrecía paisajes únicos y maravillosos que no podía evitar retratar, pero había veces en las que se encontraba con especies de plantas que jamás había visto o escuchado. No debía ignorarlo.

Se había vuelto costumbre, ahora cuando iba a explorar una nueva isla, llevaba consigo una bolsa llena de sus cosas como su pintura y sus lienzos para dibujar, deteniéndose para retratar algunas flores como las gardenias y las orquídeas.

Y en su propia isla, Motunui, hacía lo mismo. Saltaba de árbol en árbol, buscando flores y aves, recolectando frutas y ramas para hacer cestos. Su mascota Moa lo esperaba en el suelo, mientras el habilidoso niño trepaba hasta la copa más alta y de ahí veía todo lo que habría que ver.

Podría seguir así por un tiempo, aprendiendo todo lo que pudiera y buscando su sueño hasta encontrarlo como tanto deseaba, el camino que había decidido seguir. Pero el destino es confuso, a veces te aparta del camino, a veces da las respuestas que no crees necesitar, te da interrogantes que nunca hubieras imaginado.

Si miras atrás, pudiera haber algo especial especial en esta isla, o en ese niño, que lo lleva por azar o por destino justo al sitio donde debería estar, donde debería terminar y empezar, cuando estaba listo para comenzar a comprender.

A las afueras de la aldea, justo antes de comenzar el bosque, hay un fale abandonado al que nadie va casi nunca, Mauna sabía que dentro estaban almacenadas algunas cosas que ya nadie necesitaba, como basura vieja e inútil, pero también había objetos que se utilizaban en ciertas festividades y épocas. Moana le había dicho a su hijo alguna que otra vez que no se acercara, pero no había parecido una orden importante.

Sí, pudiera haber sido por casualidad.

Un día Mauna dejó de jugar en los árboles, bajó y vio que Moa no estaba esperándolo. El ave había salido a perseguir a las gallinas, quienes eran animales muy pequeños a comparación. Esas gallinas salvajes habían hecho sus nidos dentro del fale que servía de almacén, entrando por una abertura en el suelo. Mauna se encontró con Moa escarbando la tierra para hacer el agujero más grande y entrar dentro.

Mauna sólo era un niño curioso, sabiendo que nunca había entrado ahí dentro, pues nunca fue su interés, sintió la repentina necesidad de entrar en esa casa que le habían prohibido casualmente.

Era casualidad o el llamado inminente que debía sufrir. El llamado a su destino, como el que había recibido su madre antes que él.

¿Pero qué pudiera haber en una simple choza abandonada? Tal vez no el llamado a su destino, sino a su verdad.

Moana tuvo alguien que la impulsó a su destino, la que la guió a encontrar los botes en la cueva, descubriendo así el origen de su tribu. ¿Mauna tendría ese tipo de guía o era casualidad? ¿era el llamado de su verdad o tendría que pasar algún día de una forma u otra?

Porque al estar frente a ese fale sólo sintió que debía entrar. Algo lo llamaba hacia allá dentro.

La entrada estaba bloqueada, pero fue fácil meterse. Sólo había cajas, polvo, reptiles pequeños arrastrándose aquí y allá, el sitio donde las gallinas tenían sus nidos secretos, vestuarios que ya nadie usaba, armas e instrumentos que había visto que venían a recoger a veces, algunas mantas y tapices, velas usadas. Nada en especial.

Sólo una cosa, lo que sentía que venía a buscar.

El dibujo de un halcón en uno de los tapices, oculto bajo los cestos y otras telas.

Era el indicio del secreto más guardado del jefe de Motunui, una de las tantas cosas que había ocultado del pasado para negar su existencia.

Sin pensarlo, Mauna tomó ese viejo y arrugado tapiz, hizo espacio en el suelo y lo desplegó para obsérvalo mejor. No era nada que hubiera visto antes, no era una imagen de alguna historia que le hubiera contado su madre. Era la imagen de un hombre que llevaba en su mano derecha el corazón de Te Fiti y un gran anzuelo en su mano izquierda, y sobre él había más animales aparte del halcón, rodeándolo como si fueran parte de él mismo. O como si pudiera transformarse en ellos.

Ese hombre no pertenecía a ninguna historia que Moana le hubiera contado, pero sí Rangi.

—Maui...

Semidiós del viento y el mar.

Nunca fue demasiado de estudiar de dioses, siendo él mismo llamado "regalo de los dioses". Por sí misma, la imagen no le decía nada, pero lo asombraba, pues como Rangi decía, era grandioso. Pero no significaba nada para él...

La imagen no terminaba ahí. Bajó la mirada y vio algo más, un animal más. Pero no era como los animales que rodeaban a Maui, éste era distinto, una entidad separada del semidiós, que parecía nadar libre en el tapiz.

Jadeó del impacto que la imagen le causó al reconocerlo, no era un animal que hubiera visto en Motunui, pero sí en otras islas. Era una mantarraya.

Entonces había sido ella la que lo había guiado al tapiz, tal como ayudó a Moana a ver su verdad e iniciar su destino.

—¿Bisabuela Tala?

Sí debía que haber algo especial en esa isla, en esa familia o en ese niño, como Moana al ver la imagen en la vela del gran bote pudo contemplar a sus antepasados y descubrir de dónde provenía. Pero para Mauna no fue tan comprensible.

Sólo pudo ver fragmentos de ese lado de la historia que su madre había negado. Y la imagen lo golpeó con intensidad.

La imagen de una niña frente a su moribunda abuela le vino a la mente y sintió verlo con sus propios ojos, escuchando claramente cada una de sus palabras, así como el llanto de su madre.

 _Hazlo_ susurró la anciana, y la voz resonó en la cabeza de Mauna con fuerza.

 _Ahora no, no te dejaré._

 _Pero debes ir, el océano te eligió_ insistió débilmente _¡Ve tras el anzuelo!_

 _Abuela..._ murmuró Moana con dolor.

Las imágenes comenzaron a volverse difusas, distorsionadas, ya no eran claras.

 _Y cuando veas a Maui, lo tomas bien de una oreja y dices: yo soy Moana de Motunui,_ las memorias que no le pertenecían se entremezclaron las unas con las otras, pudiendo ver el brillo del corazón de Te Fiti, la imagen de Maui en el tapiz, una constelación en el cielo nocturno; la mantarraya que era su bisabuela, golpeando las olas en su forma de espíritu _tú subirás a mi bote, cruzarás el océano y regresarás el corazón de Te Fiti._

Pudo ver a Tala entregando a Moana el corazón de Te Fiti junto a su collar.

 _No te dejaré, no puedo._

 _... no irás a ningún lado sin que vaya contigo._

Y una imagen más, una chica que se alejaba en su bote, ella no era su madre, era alguien que nunca había visto.

—¿Qué? —Mauna estaba tan desconcertado por la inesperada visión que al retroceder cayó de espaldas y las cosas amontonadas cayeron sobre él.

No entendía por qué lo había visto, ni qué significaba, pero sólo una cosa era segura. Tala intentaba decirle algo.

Entonces lo encontró, entre las cosas viejas y olvidadas que habían caído sobre él al momento de tropezar, había algo, un remo en cuyo extremo poseía el dibujo de un corazón y un anzuelo.

* * *

 _Y al final tardé demasiado en acabar este capítulo. No tengo idea de qué pasó, pero se me hizo muy difícil, corrigiéndolo una y otra vez y pensando y pensando para que quedara perfecto a como estaba en mi mente._

 _Ya, ya, es hora del diccionario:  
_ **Fale** _: Son las casas, normalmente con formas ovaladas y circulares con postes que sostienen el techo.  
 **Haka** : Es un tipo de danza que se hace antes de las batallas, como intimidación, es un grito de guerra. (Busquen vídeos en youtube, verlo explica más de lo que yo podría) (encontré un vídeo muy curioso de personas haciéndolo en la boda de una chica, fue emotivo y gracioso xD)_

 _Bien, al inicio del capítulo Mauna tiene 10 años, pero en la última parte, y la edad que tendrá para el resto del fic es... 12 años. ¿Qué? lo prefiero de niño, los adolescentes son innecesariamente complicados. Por cierto, ¿qué edad le calculan a Rangi?_

 _En este capítulo quería centrarme más en la relación de Mauna y Rangi, así como indagar más en el secreto que esconde Moana. Debía dar inicio a las tramas porque ya me estaba demorando. Pronto sabremos más de Rangi, hay un par de cosas que no he contado de él y son muy importantes, así que, mínimamente, di una pequeña pista en algún lado._

 _¿Saben? me alegra este fic porque los protagonistas son chicos. Tengo tantos fanfics donde el protagonista es una chica y eso ya me terminó por fastidiar un poco. Es mejor tirar el poder femenino a la basura un rato e irnos al ¡poder masculino! (demonios, suena espantoso) (ahora que lo pienso, ambas expresiones me parecen tontas)_

 _En fin, en los capítulos siguientes Moana tendrá mucha más participación, pero por ahora... dejaré en hiatus este fic. Si no están familiarizados con la palabra "hiatus" significa que no actualizaré en un largo tiempo. Tengo otras historias. Ni siquiera tendré listo el fic que quería subir el día de las madres, y tengo que terminar una historia de otro fandom..._

 _Les diría que revisaran mi fanfic de Frozen "Eternidad" mientras esperan a que suba otro cap de éste, pero luego recuerdo que nadie va a ver mi fanfic de Frozen, así que intentaré otra cosa. ¿Les gustan Las Chicas Superpoderosas? (Powerpuff Girls, o Supernenas como dicen los españoles), pues tengo un fanfic llamado "La batalla de las diosas" es el fanfic más ¡BRUTAL! que tengo, con violencia y más violencia y una historia tan complicada y los personajes tan destrozados, seguro les gustaría si le dieran una oportunidad._

 _Ah, antes de que se me olvide, hice un dibujo de Hine, Anahera y Kupe, pueden encontrarlo en mi DeviantArt, estoy con el nombre de GabyGirl1243, y me dicen si les gustó el dibujo, ahí también incluyo una pequeña descripción de los personajes._

 _Es todo por ahora, nos leemos después :)_


	7. Cielo y tierra

**Mauna**

 _capítulo 7: Cielo y tierra._

Hacía no mucho tiempo Moana había llevado a su pequeño hijo a la cima de la montaña, esa en donde los jefes del pasado colocaron su roca. Se podría suponer que doce años era una edad muy temprana para que Moana le diera esta lección a su hijo, así como su padre hizo con ella tiempo atrás, pero es que no se tenían registros de un heredero tan fuerte e inquietamente sorprendente como Mauna lo era. Más bien, nunca había existido un niño como él en la isla. Ese regalito de los dioses, semidiós en toda la extensión de la palabra.

—Este es un lugar sagrado, un paraje de jefes —explicó Moana sabiamente a su hijo una vez llegaron a la cima—, y éstas rocas han sido colocadas aquí por los anteriores jefes, mi padre, el padre de mi padre, y... —miró de reojo a su hijo, quien mostraba completo desinterés en el tema—. ¿Ya has estado aquí arriba, verdad?

—¿Te parece? —el niño se acercó a su madre, poniendo por primera vez atención a las rocas apiladas. Nunca había puesto atención a más que lo que podía verse a distancia desde ahí arriba.

Moana resopló, resignándose a ello.

—Estas rocas —continuó— fueron colocadas aquí por nuestros antepasados, algún día tú mismo lo harás, cuando seas jefe, cuando guíes a nuestro pueblo y nos hagas crecer. Eres nuestro futuro, Mauna.

—Sí, y... —interrumpió el niño, engreído— ¿qué hay del caracol de arriba? ¿lo aplasto o qué?

—Oh, eso —Moana se incomodó, miró el caracol que ella había puesto encima hace años—. Seguro queda perfectamente arriba, sólo tendrás que poner tu roca con cuidado y quizá...

—No lo pensaste bien, ¿verdad?

—¡Cállate! ¡yo sabía perfectamente lo que hacía! —hizo un berrinche, cruzando sus brazos con un mohín.

—La abuela Sina me habló de este lugar. Tú colocaste tu "roca" cuando volviste de devolverle el corazón a Te Fiti, ¿no es así? Cuando hiciste que nuestro pueblo volviera a navegar —Mauna era listo, no le tomó mucho pensarlo—. ¿No iban a volver?

—No...

—Entonces, ¿qué pasó?

—Encontramos islas, nos esparcimos en pequeñas colonias, pero al final la mayoría añoraba la isla en donde crecieron. A veces la libertad es elegir quedarse, pero ahora no estamos atrapados aquí, ahora podemos ir más allá del horizonte, descubrir nuevas islas y extender nuestro pueblo —Moana se acercó a su hijo, se puso a su altura y lo tomó de los hombros, mirándolo profundamente—. Cada colonia en cada isla tiene su propio jefe, pero tú serás el jefe de jefes, el que guíe a toda nuestra gente.

—¿Y qué haremos con el asunto del caracol en la cima de las rocas? —volvió al tema de antes, con una media sonrisa burlona. Moana hizo una mueca al ser cortada de esa manera.

—¡Ya sé! —se le ocurrió, poniéndose en pie y sonriendo enormemente—. Yo hice que nuestro pueblo volviera a navegar, terminé con esa era en donde temíamos al océano. Tú serás el primer jefe de ésta nueva era, donde seremos más fuertes y grandes, para simbolizar esta nueva época puedes empezar una nueva pila... justo aquí —señaló con el pie la tierra al lado de la antigua pila de rocas—. Serás el primer jefe nacido en una era donde no tememos al agua más.

—Suena razonable —Mauna sonrió, se acercó al punto donde su madre señalaba, donde debería algún día comenzar una nueva línea de jefes, una donde pudieran navegar libremente por las aguas, una cuyo hogar sea el océano. Mauna se encogió de hombros, se asomó más allá de la montaña, más allá del horizonte, queriendo ver algo más que el agua bajo el cielo—... ¿Y si mi destino es algo en el que el pueblo no puede seguirme?

—¿Por qué no podrían? —la mujer lo miró con cariño—. Nuestra gente adora el océano y tú eres el elegido por el océano, ese es tu destino. Serás el jefe de Motunui, siempre y cuando hagas lo mejor para ellos, si los diriges sabiamente, ellos van a seguirte. Este es tu lugar, Mauna.

—Pero yo... —nunca le había dicho a nadie, no porque lo considerara un secreto, sino que nunca lo vio necesario. Pero ahora que sentía la necesidad de decirlo, no podía atreverse a contar eso a su madre, ella que amaba el océano con todas sus fuerzas, a sabiendas que su tribu amaba el océano. _Pero yo no quiero eso de destino. Odio vivir rodeado de agua_.

.

..

...

Mauna recordó eso ocurrido meses atrás y no sabía por qué lo pensaba ahora. Estaba en la orilla, sus pies sobre la arena y su madre danzando dentro del agua, como ajena del resto del mundo. El niño sostenía con sus dos manos el remo que había encontrado minutos antes, ese con el dibujo del anzuelo y el corazón. Presentía que había algo más en él, algo que su madre siempre negaba decirle.

Lo sabía ahora, gracias a las visiones que había experimentado; las historias que Rangi le había contado acerca de Maui eran reales, sólo que no sabía por qué su madre se rehusaba a decirle ese lado de la historia, por qué nadie contaba la historia de esa forma, por qué sólo Rangi le contaba de Maui y en secreto. Pero por algún motivo, quedó parado en la orilla sin poder avanzar, con dudas acerca de preguntarle a su madre.

—Mauna, ¿estás ahí? —lo llamó Moana. Danzaba con los ojos cerrados, con el sol de la tarde sobre su piel y el océano tocándola casi hasta las rodillas.

—Sí... quería preguntarte algo —nunca fue un niño de naturaleza tímida, ni de cerca, y nunca dudaba en gritar lo que había en su cabeza. Ahora sentía miedo, como cualquier niño pequeño teme a la reacción de un padre al decir o preguntar lo que se piensa.

—¿Qué ocurre? —ella se giró y lo vio. Su mirada recayó en el remo, el niño se dio cuenta, Moana retuvo la respiración.

No sólo era una pregunta, eran muchas: ¿quién es Maui? ¿por qué nunca hablas de él? ¿por qué todos tienen prohibido hablar de él? Pues Mauna había creído que las historias de Rangi eran sólo cuentos para niños, que la participación de Maui en la historia de su madre regresando el corazón había sido invención de él. Pero ahora las sentía como ciertas, podía sentir el resonar de sus visiones, la voz de Tala en su cabeza. Si debía preguntar una cosa...

—¿Por qué nunca me hablaste sobre Maui? —dijo, alzando el rostro, haciéndose el ofendido pero en realidad muy confuso.

Moana hizo una mueca, tratando difícilmente de ocultar sus verdaderos pensamientos y su sentir. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y continuó practicando su danza.

—¿Ese cuento para niños? Maui es una leyenda, Mauna, no existe, o al menos yo nunca lo vi cuando fui a devolver el corazón —habló, calmada—. ¿De dónde sacaste ese remo? Te dije que no entraras al viejo almacén, ve y ponlo donde estaba.

Eso no era lo que Mauna quería escuchar, y a él no lo hacían tonto, era una ofensa para él que trataran de subestimarlo, aun viniendo de su madre, pero le debía respeto, a pocos se los debía. Se contuvo.

—Es más que un cuento, lo sé —le dijo. No sabía si contarle de sus visiones, no sabía qué tanto eso sería creíble. No sabía que su madre también había experimentado algo similar de joven—. Me han contado que ese tal Maui te acompañó a regresar el corazón.

—¿Ah? ¿quién te dijo tal cosa? —preguntó con voz jocosa. Cuando Mauna pensó que ella intentaba indagar sobre quién había hablado, ella continuó—. Sé que había un niño que se inventaba esas historias, pero son mentira. No puedo creer que sus cuentos sigan rondando. Él sólo era un niño con mucha imaginación, demasiado soñador para su propio bien, nunca con los pies sobre la tierra. No sigas sus pasos, Mauna, si sigues ese camino te caerás.

Ella... Ella estaba...

—¡Mientes! —rugió con coraje, dando un paso firme hacia enfrente. No sabía por qué ahora prefería creer en el chico cuya mente volaba hasta las alturas, sólo sabía que escuchar a su madre hablar tan despectivamente de él, claramente a propósito, le había hecho enfurecer.

—¿Qué dijiste? —Moana lo miró con fiereza, tan dura era esa mirada que Mauna podría retractarse de haberla retado, y él nunca se retractaba de nada. Moana caminó hacia él a paso firme—. Vas a ir a devolver ese remo al basurero de donde lo sacaste y no volverás a tocar este tema nunca.

Ciertamente, su madre logró intimidarlo.

—¿Qué pasa con este remo? —Mauna sostuvo con fuerza el objeto, lo había traído porque sintió que era importante y así era al parecer—. ¿Por qué reaccionas así si es tan sólo una historia?

Sabía que fue el primero en alzar la voz, pero para el niño era imposible no actuar a la defensiva ante una actitud que su mamá nunca había mostrado hacia él. Sí que habían discutido en el pasado, pero Mauna siempre se dejaba ganar porque sabía que su madre tenía razón, pero esta vez no encontraba justificación lógica para que ella evadiera sus preguntas, y más que nada nunca lo había mirado con esa cara amenazante.

—Si es mentira, ¿por qué no quieres verme con esto? ¿No quieres que vea la imagen de Maui que está oculta en el almacén? ¿por eso me prohíbes acercarme ahí? ¿Realmente piensas que me voy a creer que es tan sólo un cuento cuando evitas a toda costa que la gente hable de él? —por supuesto que había escuchado alguna vez cosas de ese ser legendario a parte de las historias de Rangi, pero nunca tanto como otras deidades a las que su tribu rendía culto, y siempre parecían acallarse cada que notaban que el niño estaba cerca, como si no lo quisieran dejar saber de él. Si bien esta última conclusión fue precipitada, la expresión de Moana le dejaba claro que no se equivocaba—. ¿Por qué es tan malo que tienes que ocultárselo a tu propio hijo? ¿En qué más me has mentido? ¡Dime la verdad!

—¡No hay nada que decir! —le quitó el remo con brusquedad y lo partió a la mitad en su cara, luego arrojó los trozos al suelo—. ¡Maui es sólo un cuento! ¡él no es real!

Eso no era para nada necesario. Después de hacerlo, Moana miró el remo partido sobre la arena y se sintió fatal. Se recordó a sí misma discutiendo con su padre cuando era pequeña. Con que así se siente estar de este lado. Miró a Mauna y él parecía tan impactado, sin habla, jamás se había comportado de esa manera con él, por muy mal que se portara el niño. Pero debía continuar firme, y si hubo dudas en su cabeza, no se dejó notar en su rostro.

—¿Qué hiciste? —la inesperada voz casi hace a Moana flaquear, no era la voz de su hijo. La mujer alzó la mirada y notó a un joven observándolos a escasos metros.

La mirada del joven recaía en el remo roto, sus ojos denotaban reconocimiento. Recordaba, cuando era pequeño y él, y todos los niños jugaban con el remo que había usado la heroína Moana en su aventura, cuando todos los niños de aquel entonces querían ser igual a ella. Él sabía que Moana se acordaba también. Era como ver las piezas rotas de un juguete de la infancia.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí, Rangi? —cuestionó Moana. Rangi no contestó, sólo la miró directo a los ojos con una repentina decepción.

—¡¿Por qué siempre estás siguiéndome?! —gritó Mauna, aún dándole la espalda, apretando sus puños con coraje. Cuando finalmente se giró no levantó la mirada, sólo se alejó a toda prisa del sitio, sin mirar a nadie.

Por supuesto que lo había seguido, al verlo de lejos caminando con un remo en brazos se preguntó si acaso era posible, si el pequeño había dado a parar con ese juguete y ese recuerdo. Creía en el fondo que algo del pasado algún día iba a terminar en manos del pequeño Mauna, porque un secreto tan grande no es fácil de ocultar. Por eso siempre le contaba la verdad y no entendía por qué los demás temían tanto ocultarla.

—¿Qué? —le habló Moana, agresiva ante la mirada de Rangi.

Rangi no dijo nada, se acercó lentamente, como temiendo un regaño, y recogió las mitades del remo del suelo.

—No podrías ocultarselo para siempre, jefe Moana —le dijo Rangi con simpleza, sin mirarla—. ¿No vas a contarle nada, verdad?

—Soy su madre, no tengo por qué hablarle de nada —le dijo, cortante. Dentro de sí misma el recuerdo de su abuela dolió—. Eres tú el que le habló sobre Maui, ¿no es así? Si sabes lo que te conviene te alejarás de mi hijo.

Rangi giró el rostro y la miró con una mueca de aversión. Moana sintió tanto su desprecio, sabía que Rangi la detestaba desde hace tiempo, desde que se decidió a cortarle las alas y negarle el ídolo de su infancia, pero eso que reflejaban sus ojos no era tan sólo eso, Moana no entendió qué tanto Rangi la odiaba hasta ese momento. Ingenua era incluso al haber imaginado que el joven le guardaba rencor por haber dado a luz a quien consideraba su rival. Pero la mujer no terminaba de comprender que no era por todo eso, ya no más.

El joven se alejó, tomando dirección diferente a la que había tomado el niño. Moana quedó sola, se llevó la mano a la frente y apretando los labios trató de evitar dejar salir más que el par de lágrimas que ya se le habían escapado. El océano tras de ella quedó en calma, no animandola, no despreciandola, sólo observando cómo caía en pedazos ella y su mentira.

Comenzaba el cielo a pintarse del color del atardecer cuando Rangi llegó a su casa, con los dos trozos del remo sostenidos en su mano derecha. Dentro estaba solo su madre, una mujer de mirada serena, de cabello negro y canoso, ella no hacía más que tejer en completo silencio hasta que entró su hijo, dando fuertes pisadas y haciendo escándalo como siempre, murmurando cosas de odio entre dientes.

—¿Llegas tan pronto? —habló la madre, sin mirarlo—. ¿A qué se debe tu mal humor?

—No es nada, déjame tranquilo.

Tan acostumbrada a la insolencia de su hijo, la mujer continuó en lo suyo sin pensar.

Rangi se sentó y abrió un viejo cofre de madera, lleno de antiguos objetos y juguetes que rara vez sacaba; colocó dentro el remo roto y suspiró. De niño juraba no odiar a Moana, aunque sabía, sabía que por ella todos habían dejado de hablar respecto a Maui, pero en aquel tiempo había sido sólo un niño, no entendía la razón ni los motivos, no comprendía por qué Maui se había ido para siempre. De niño le guardaba resentimiento a Moana, pero creía no odiarla, aun cuando ella le negó hablar más de aquel semidiós, cuando pidió que todos lo olvidaran sin dar explicación alguna. De niño estaba resentido, pero no creyó odiar a la mujer que alguna vez adoró, la ídolo de su niñez.

Entonces llegó Mauna, el regalo de los dioses, fuera de toda lógica Moana tuvo un hijo y nadie cuestionó absolutamente nada. ¿Cómo hacerlo?

Cuando creció sus dudas se volvieron insoportables, y su perspicacia lo hacía sospechar. Empezó a creer lo que muchos intuyen y callan por temor. Pero para Rangi esto no era un simple chisme de adultos atolondrados, ¡no! Para Rangi esto podría estar relacionado con la desaparición de aquel héroe, el secreto residía ahí. Pero por más que lo pensara nada tenía sentido.

Nunca pensó odiar a Moana, sólo entendió que la odiaba cuando vio el remo roto. Ni sus palabras crueles hacia él, ni su evasión al claro problema. No. Sino ese remo roto y el niño al que había lastimado, el que era el único al que realmente le debía la verdad. La odiaba porque esto ya no se trataba de sí mismo, no desde hace mucho tiempo y ni cuenta se había dado.

Rangi detestó a Mauna desde que vio que todos lo adoraban, pero no podía entender. Siempre quiso y sigue queriendo ser el mejor, aún hoy en día su envidia al elegido es inmensa. Pero el odio no es todo lo que sentía.

Con un gruñido de fastidio, se decidió a reparar el remo aunque sea superficialmente. Rebuscó entre sus cosas hasta que encontró una cuerda, ató con fuerza ambas mitades del remo y se golpeó mentalmente por lo ridícula que era ésta idea. Entre sus juguetes viejos vio algo que llamó su atención, un collar con el símbolo del _pikorua_ , un lazo que gira y se entrelaza, sin principio ni final. Cerró los ojos y suspiró con fuerza.

No se trataba de intentar averiguar la verdad acerca de lo que pasó a su héroe Maui, ni de intentar alcanzar sus sueños infantiles, ya no más desde hace mucho tiempo eso ya no era primordial. Ahora había algo más importante.

Ahora podía entender. Ahora debía aceptar la locura que comenzaba a idear y estaba decidido a cometer.

Colocó el collar en su cuello, ató con más fuerza el remo y se lo llevó hacia la salida. Madre lo llamó.

—¿Volverás a salir? —esta vez con menos desinterés, la mujer alzó la mirada hacia su hijo quien la miraba desde el umbral—. Por favor, no vayas a buscar pelea con ese niño Mauna.

—No es por eso esta vez —Rangi giró los ojos, con ganas ya de salir.

—Entonces sí vas con él —confirmó con reproche. Rangi apretó sus puños, mirándola a la defensiva. Ella volvió su atención a su tejido mientras meneaba la cabeza de un lado a otro, después de un resoplido habló—. Ya sabes lo que piensa tu padre al respecto, alejate de ese niño o te traerá problemas.

Primero Moana y ahora su madre, esto era el colmo. Rangi no le respondió, se giró para marcharse.

—Eres igual a tu tío.

—Ya les he dicho miles de veces que eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

Buscó al niño por cada sitio en la aldea donde suele estar cuando está molesto. Lo encontró pronto, muy alejado de la costa, al inicio del bosque, sentado en el suelo verdoso junto a su mascota Moa. A Rangi no le agradaba para nada Moa, especialmente porque el ave tiene la manía de saltarle encima para picotearlo, así que al acercarse lo suficiente, tomó una roca y la arrojó cerca del ave para que se asustara y se fuera.

El niño mantenía la mirada abajo, como temeroso de alzarla, pero sabía que quien venía a molestarlo era Rangi como siempre, así que emitió un sonoro gruñido de fastidio.

—¡¿Qué quieres ahora?! —gritó el niño, molesto.

—Vine a regresarte esto —Rangi se acercó, soltó el remo para que cayera frente al niño, luego se sentó a su lado—. Ya no servirá para navegar, no es como si se usara de todos modos, pero es un lindo adorno.

—Eres un completo idiota —Mauna miró el remo roto unido con un nudo—. ¿Qué pasa con este remo? ¿por qué es importante?

—¿El remo? ¡Ja! No tiene nada de importante —afirmó, desdeñoso—, es tan sólo el remo que tu madre llevó al regresar el corazón de Te Fiti. Es tan sólo el remo con el que yo y otros niños solíamos jugar. Es sólo un recuerdo, de esos que a tu madre no le gustan.

—¡Entonces ¿por qué?! —rugió el pequeño con coraje, sin poder contener su enojo y extraña tristeza.

Fue ahí cuando Rangi descubrió por qué el niño se rehusaba a mirarlo, el pequeño estaba llorando. Era impensable que Mauna llorara, pero lo hacía, y cuando Rangi lo notó sólo alcanzó a mostrar sorpresa en sus ojos. Hacía mucho, demasiado tiempo desde que no veía a ese niño llorar. Se sintió como si todo su odio se volviera furia, y también sintió como si algo se le quebrara, dolía.

—¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡¿Estás llorando porque tu mamá te regañó?! —Rangi alzó la vista a las nubes, tratando de alejar sus emociones hasta muy lejos arriba, aunque sus manos seguían encajadas en la tierra, tanto que casi le hacía daño, y pensaba si acaso valdría la pena intentar arreglar las cosas o sólo lo iba a empeorar.

—Cállate, tú no lo entenderías —replicó el niño—. Tengo un... mal presentimiento. No sé por qué, sólo sé que necesito saber, pero no sé qué sea ni por qué —difícil era interpretar las visiones que retumbaban por su mente y la voz de su bisabuela que hacía eco en su cabeza, queriéndolo dirigir—. Y mamá sigue mintiendo, mintiéndome. ¿Qué se supone que haga? ¿la obligo a decirme una verdad que ni siquiera sé por qué debería ser importante para mí? Es mi mamá, no debería... Sólo no entiendo por qué, ¿por qué siempre cuando el destino finalmente me llama es un imposible?

—Te refieres a tus sueños, ¿verdad? —Rangi sonrió, sabía—. ¿Los sigues teniendo?

—Cada noche —musitó—. Lo veo claramente.

—Una isla gigante, más grande como ninguna otra —repitió como un chiste.

—Una tierra donde el mar no existe —dirigió su mirada al horizonte, ahí donde el cielo y el océano se unen—, lo he buscado toda mi vida. Es como si los dioses quisieran jugarme una mala broma, dándome estos sueños y ahora... esta carga —esas visiones—. No me importa yo... seguiré con esto, no puedo permitirme dudar sólo por lo que diga mi mamá.

—Es tan típico —Rangi volteó a ver hacia el sol que se ocultaba más allá del horizonte—. Toda tu vida te han mimado, consentido, perdonado tus travesuras, sólo porque para ellos eres el regalo de los dioses. Un tonto como tú no podría llegar a tanta grandeza como toda esa gente piensa, aunque den por hecho que ya eres el mejor por tu tonta marca de nacimiento —se rió un poco—. Parecen tan ciegos al no darse cuenta que ni siquiera te gusta navegar.

—A mí sólo me gusta ir a otras islas. La parte de entrar al agua es el problema —Mauna miró a Rangi, sabiendo que nunca le había dicho a nadie que no le gustaba navegar, pero no sorprendiendose de que el joven ya lo hubiera deducido—. Entonces ¿qué? Ahora que sé que Maui es real y no sólo locas invenciones tuyas, ¿no vas a contarme más de él?

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? Yo no sé más que cualquiera, todos lo conocimos, todos excepto los pequeños de tu edad, para entonces ya se había ido y nadie sabe por qué. La única que sabe qué le sucedió es el jefe Moana y mira lo que pasó cuando le preguntaste.

—No entiendo por qué mi mamá se comporta así. Jamás había sido así conmigo. Me pregunto si habrá sido algo muy malo para que ella no quiera que nadie hable de eso.

¿Y si era realmente algo malo?, pensaba Rangi, no podría saberlo, deseaba saberlo. Pero Mauna merecía saber. Rangi miró al niño, tenía el rastro de sus lágrimas aún en sus mejillas, pero su mirada era fuerte, tratando de ocultar cualquier rastro de debilidad y aflicción. Rangi llevó su mano al amuleto del collar que había encontrado hace un rato, eliminando todas las dudas que tenía en su cabeza. Un plan se había terminado de concebir en su mente, una muy loca y retorcida idea, con consecuencias que temía bastante.

—Mauna... desde hace un tiempo he estado pensando... —el niño lo miró, Rangi suspiró sin saber cómo decirle sobre lo que había ideado, lo mal que podría resultar— que voy a contarte una historia más.

—¿Otra historia sobre Maui? —alzó una ceja.

—No, no sobre Maui —giró los ojos—, pero es una historia que Maui me contó personalmente —a él y a otro grupo de niños, pero Rangi le gustaba fingir que es especial.

—¿De verdad conociste al semidiós Maui? Porque aunque sé que él es real, aún me parece algo imposible de creer que lo conocieras.

—Tú no sabes nada, pequeño mocoso, cuando tenía tu edad era normal ver a Maui cerca de aquí.

—Como tú digas. Vamos, cuéntame lo que me quieres contar y más vale que esté interesante.

—Sí que lo es. Trata de un par de dioses, que por cierto son reales —Mauna sonrió—. Es sobre el Padre Cielo y la Madre Tierra.

—¿La historia de la separación? —Mauna miró a Rangi con curiosidad.

—Sí, es de mis historias favoritas —Rangi le regresó la sonrisa a Mauna, con orgullo—. El Padre Cielo y la Madre Tierra son los padres de los dioses, los creadores de la vida —comenzó a relatar—. Al inicio, durante la creación, sólo había tinieblas, el cielo y la tierra estaban tan unidos que no entraba luz a nuestro mundo, la vida no podía prosperar. Los hijos del Cielo y la Tierra vivían en una estrecha oscuridad, para solucionar el problema planearon asesinar a sus padres, pero uno de ellos no estaba de acuerdo y sugirió que era mejor idea separarlos. Cada uno de los hijos intentaron separar a sus padres, pero a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, el Padre Cielo y la Madre Tierra permanecían juntos en un amoroso abrazo. Fue el dios de los bosques, quien obligó a sus padres a separarse, empujó al cielo lejos de la tierra, rompiendo su abrazo. De esa forma, por primera vez sus hijos tenían libertad de moverse y pudieron ver la luz.

—Buen resumen del cuento —Mauna recargaba la cara en su mano, miró hacia el cielo, recordando lo mucho que a Rangi le gustaba mirar hacia allá.

—Al separarse gritaron de dolor y lloraron. Aún ahora el Cielo sigue llorando sobre la Tierra para demostrarle cuánto la ama —el niño volvió su mirada hacia el joven, nunca había escuchado esa parte de la historia—. Pero, ¿te digo algo? Aunque ya no estén cerca, ambos permanecen de frente viéndose el uno al otro, ese es su consuelo.

—Vaya, eso es triste, pero era necesario —dijo, mirando la puesta de sol.

—Vaya que sí era necesario, ahora los humanos tenemos más espacio —Rangi estiró los brazos—. A Maui le gustaba tomar crédito de esa hazaña.

—Suena a que era un idiota, justo como alguien que conozco —le dijo en voz ladina, viendo su reacción de reojo con una sonrisa burlona.

—No te quieras pasar de listo, maldito elegido —dijo, dándole un golpe al niño en la cabeza.

Mauna hizo una mueca ante el golpe, decidiendo no responder. Tocó el remo que tenía enfrente con los dedos, pasandolos sobre las marcas en la pala, los dibujos. Suspiró.

—Rangi...

—Puedes preguntarle a Sina acerca de Maui, ella será menos esquiva. Tu abuela es la anciana cuenta historias del pueblo después de todo, algo debe saber.

—Al fin tienes una buena idea —le sonrió engreidamente. Pronto su sonrisa se desdibujó—. ¿Por qué me contaste esa historia?

—¡¿Ah?! ¡¿acaso no puedo contarte una historia bonita porque se me da la gana?! —fingió enojarse, amenazando con golpearlo otra vez.

El niño gruñó, cruzándose de brazos y girando los ojos. Rangi dio una media sonrisa. No, no sabía contarle lo que quería hacer en realidad.

Rangi acortó su distancia del niño, le dio una palmada en la cabeza, provocando que el pequeño alzara la cara para verlo con enojo. Rangi apegó su frente a la del niño y suspiró. Mauna quedó petrificado.

—Quieres que tu madre te diga la verdad, ¿no es así? —le susurró, sin apartarse, con ambas manos en las mejillas del pequeño—. Yo la haré hablar.

Mauna nunca permitía que nadie le hiciera esto, sólo su mamá y sus abuelos. Era una costumbre entre su pueblo saludarse haciendo este gesto, pero si algún extraño lo intentaba con Mauna, él daba rápido un salto hacia atrás para evitarlo. Esto, en cambio, lo tomó por completo desprevenido. La sorpresa no lo dejó comprender las palabras del mayor en primera instancia.

—¿Qué? —murmuró, confuso. Cuando su instinto agresivo comenzó a decirle que debía alejar al mayor con un golpe, Rangi se puso de pie para irse—. Espera, Rangi.

Pero el mayor no le hizo mucho caso, le sonrió tal como le sonríe cuando se está burlando de él.

—Callate, mocoso —se despidió alzando la mano y siguió yéndose. No sentía que pudiera contarle ni que fuera conveniente, aún no hasta que lograra cumplir con lo dicho o lo estropeara todo todavía peor.

—¡Rangi! —le gritó con coraje el niño, siempre odiando que lo ignorasen. El pequeño pensó en seguirlo, ir tras de él, pero jamás había tenido la necesidad de ir tras de nadie.

Y Rangi no lo demostraba, pero en su interior la furia crecía. Si las consecuencias de tan siquiera intentar hacer que Moana diga la verdad iban a acabarlo, entonces así sería.

* * *

 _Woow, siento haberlos abandonado como un año y medio pero ya finalmente terminó el hiatus jaja Pero no puedo prometer nada sobre cuándo subiré el siguiente capítulo. Iba a subir este cap ayer por la noche pero tenía que irme a trabajar, y estuve todo el día durmiendo después de eso xDD_

 _¡La historia finalmente va a moverse!_

 _Sobre lo que hace Rangi con Mauna, en realidad lo he puesto varias veces en el transcurso del fic, la acción de apegar el rostro con el de otra persona, específicamente la frente y la nariz._ _A esto se le llama Hongi, búsquenlo en Google. Lo hacen muchas veces en la película, Moana incluso lo hace con Te Fiti. Como les he dicho, soy muy minuciosa._

 _Jeje, pero sobre esa escena, ayer justo terminé de escribirla y pensé ¿mi hermana se parecerá a Mauna? Por lo que me acerqué a mi hermanita, le di una palmada en la cabeza y ella de inmediato me dijo: "¡No me toques! ¡te voy a matar!" concluyo que en este aspecto ella se parece más a Rangi. Volví a intentarlo dándole otra palmada y me lanzó un golpe y, oh, ahí está xD Mauna no se parece tanto a mi hermana pero hay ciertos aspectos similares. Como ven, Mauna no golpearía de inmediato, pero sí que se lo pensó._

 _Bueno, hay algo que he estado pensando. Ustedes saben, antes de este fic, incluso ahora, he tenido prejuicios con los fics cuyo protagonista sea un Oc, parte de ese prejuicio hace que yo misma tenga la sensación que este fic no sea realmente bueno.  
_ _Hace tiempo otra cosa que empezó a espantarme y es que ¿estoy haciendo a Mauna un Gary Stu? (es como una Mary Sue pero versión hombre), lo peor es que siento que cumple muchas de esas características y ¡ahhh! ¡No es a propósito! Pero creo que Rangi balancea eso y es mi consuelo xD_

 _En fin, nos leemos, bye  
No olvides el review, ehh_


	8. Desafío

**Mauna**

 _capítulo 8: Desafío._

Era como el escenario de la tarde del día anterior, sólo que esta vez era a su abuela la que buscaba. Era temprano por la mañana por lo que el agua estaba bastante fría, Mauna dio un suspiro resignado y dio pasos por el agua que apenas llegaba un poco más arriba de sus talones. El océano lanzaba olas tan ligeras que apenas era una pequeña corriente. Su abuela estaba limpiando pescados, corte y corte escamas, luego las tripas, y el siguiente.

—Abuela —la llamó el niño cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. El remo estaba en sus manos, pero a diferencia de la vez anterior con su madre, ahora por alguna extraña razón no se sentía inseguro—, quiero preguntarte sobre esto.

Mauna estaba preparado para una reacción similar a la que le dio su madre, incluso cuando no podía siquiera imaginar algo así proviniendo de su amable abuela.

Cuando Sina giró su mirada era claro que se sorprendió, pronto, al examinar el objeto en las manos de su nieto a detalle, notó que se había roto en dos pedazos y lo habían atado para que permaneciera unido. Le dirigió una tierna sonrisa a su nieto.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —preguntó la mujer en tono apacible, decidiendo no indagar en lo que había ocurrido al remo, después de todo era algo muy viejo.

—¿Qué sucedió con Maui y por qué mamá prohíbe hablar de él? —dijo fuerte y claro el niño, casi se podría decir que estaba exigiendo la respuesta.

—Ay, Mauna —la mujer se encogió de hombros. Se giró y llamó a una de las mujeres para que la supliera en el trabajo, luego volvió su atención hacia el niño—. Vamos, sígueme.

Salieron del agua, Mauna sonrió y la siguió dando saltitos por sobre las rocas que había en el camino.

—Siendote sincera, no tengo idea de qué sucedió con Maui —confesó la abuela Sina. Mauna detuvo su andar.

—¿Qué?

—La única que sabe eso es tu madre y nadie más. Nunca le contó a nadie —Sina se detuvo al ver que su nieto se estaba quedando atrás—. Ven, ven —llamó al pequeño, continuó su camino y él niño la alcanzó dando zancadas.

Sina pasó a recoger algunas cosas, Mauna la acompañó en todo momento, después ella lo dirigió por el sendero hacia la caverna donde tenían los botes encallados. Ella fue directo a un pequeño bote apartado de los demás, subió a él e indicó a su nieto que le pasara el remo, Mauna se lo lanzó para que ella lo atrapara.

—No había notado este bote antes —murmuró Mauna, dándose cuenta de lo despistado que siempre ha sido cuando no se trata de sus asuntos o tareas por hacer. Rápido se percató del símbolo del corazón de Te Fiti adornando la vela.

—Este es —señaló Sina con el remo al símbolo—, el bote en el que viajó Moana cuando regresó el corazón.

—¿Este bote tan pequeño y simple? —dijo el niño, alzando una ceja. Sina meneó la cabeza.

—En realidad, es el obsequio que le dio Te Fiti a tu madre luego de que su bote se destruyera —las cosas que Sina había traído eran tapices, tomó uno, lo desplegó y lo pegó en el mástil. Era un dibujo de una mujer llena de flores creando un bote—. Es una réplica exacta del original.

—Ah, sí —por supuesto, eso formaba parte de las historias que Mauna había escuchado acerca de su madre.

—Supongo que Rangi te ha contado algo acerca de Maui —Mauna asintió—. Ese niño. Lo suponía. Pasas mucho tiempo con él.

—¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? —se montó al bote y se paró al lado de su abuela.

—Sabía que un día alguien iba a venir preguntando sobre el semidios, no debió sorprenderme que ese alguien hayas sido tú —pegó otro tapiz sobre el anterior. Ahora era un dibujo de la deidad y los animales en los que se transformaba—. Él acompañó a Moana en su viaje, después de ello se autoproclamó el protector de la isla de Motunui, él era un hombre que le gustaba mucho la atención, ¿sabes? —se rió un poco—. Se volvió común verlo de vez en cuando por aquí, los niños lo adoraban. Él y Moana eran inseparables, juntos vivieron grandes aventuras y combatieron monstruos que no quiero ni pensar —se espantó al imaginar el riesgo que corrió su hija.

Sina pegó aquí y allá dibujos de las criaturas, eran dibujos hechos por niños que en su tiempo les relataban esas historias ahora sepultadas. Mauna miró con asombro la cantidad de proezas que su madre había realizado antes de tenerlo. Reconoció el dibujo de Tamatoa y los Kakamora, también había criaturas que no conocía, como la imagen de un pulpo extraño. Clavó su atención hacia un dibujo en específico, un monstruo marino, como un pez alargado y feo. Mauna retrocedió con un escalofrío.

—Pero si es amigo de mamá... ¿qué sucedió entonces?

—No lo sé, te dije que tu madre es la única en la isla que sabe. Maui simplemente dejó de aparecerse de repente y Moana estaba tan enojada cuando hablábamos de él que... De alguna forma ya no pudimos mencionarlo de nuevo cuando Tui le pasó el liderazgo y ella se volvió jefe. Después de eso... —Sina miró a su nieto, alargó un suspiro y meneó la cabeza.

—No lo creo —dijo el niño—. Si era tan amigo de mamá ¿por qué no está? ¿por qué todos lo niegan? Yo nunca lo he visto. Será que ni siquiera existe.

La mujer lo miró con tristeza, se puso a su altura, le devolvió el remo y le acarició la mejilla.

—Tal vez sea lo mejor, de nada serviría indagar en el pasado.

—Ni siquiera debería importarme —miró las marcas en el remo, apretándolo entre sus manos—, no sé cómo esto llegó a mí.

Lo hacía por Tala, por la visión que le había mandado, pero no estaba seguro de qué parte de esto le sería útil personalmente, sin embargo no podía evitar la curiosidad y el resentimiento porque su madre le haya mentido. Sentía que Tala lo estaba empujando a un deber o algo, ¿o mejor debería ignorarlo y pensar que tan sólo había alucinado?

"Mauna" escuchó el niño su nombre a lo lejos, provocándole un sobresalto. Era una voz tenue que seguro su abuela no escuchó, pero el niño era bueno oyendo cosas.

—Creo que me llaman —dijo el niño. Vio la mirada de su abuela por lo que tuvo avalarse—. En serio, escuché mi nombre afuera.

—Está bien —sonrió—, salgamos.

La abuela tomó sus cosas y acompañó a su nieto a la salida de la caverna, de ahí caminaron hacia la aldea, donde Mauna comenzó a reconocer la voz que lo llamaba y hasta Sina pudo oírla.

—¡Mauna, ahí estás! ¡te he estado buscando por todas partes! —era Anahera, una de las amigas de Rangi, se veía nerviosa y alarmada—. Oh, buen día, Sina.

—¿Qué pasa, Anahera? —preguntó la mujer mayor.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Mauna, tosco y cruzando los brazos.

—Ay, Sina, qué pena con usted —ella tenía las manos hechas puños, apegadas a su pecho, daba saltos de angustia mostrando lo apurada que estaba—. Es Rangi, tratamos de detenerlo, pero va a hacer algo estúpido. ¡Ay! ¡ya debe estarlo haciendo justo ahora!

—¿En qué líos se metió esta vez? —habló Sina, no extrañada de las travesuras de aquel que, a veces ella olvida, ya no es un niño.

—Con Moana —le dijo a Mauna con angustia, casi gritando—. Tu madre —Sina cambió su semblante, su expresión se volvió seria y confusa—. Debes hacer algo, o él va a... va a... ¡Oh! ¡vamos! —tomó al niño de la mano y se lo llevó corriendo a toda prisa.

El niño, tan estupefacto como había quedado la abuela al escuchar, hizo tan sólo una mueca de extrañeza y fastidio mientras dejaba que la joven lo arrastrara. Sina, por su parte, quedó inmóvil, suspirando de cansancio por la energía de los jóvenes, y algo preocupada. Rangi nunca buscaba problemas con Moana, por lo que no pensó que podría ser algo realmente serio, pero no podía evitar sentir angustia.

La situación era algo muy imprevista, como para pensarse que es una broma.

Ocurría que, ahí en el _fale tele_ , los adultos y ancianos del consejo sentados en su sitio miraban fijamente a Rangi que se mantenía de pie frente a Moana. Ella permanecía en el centro del consejo, con una mueca de amargura hacia el jovencito que parecía querer burlarse de ella, él tenía una detestable sonrisa engreída en su rostro.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó Moana al muchacho, en un tono de completo desagrado.

—Que deberías casarte conmigo, eso dije —su sonrisa crecía con auténtica malicia, de alguna forma él parecía disfrutar burlarse de ella.

Por supuesto que Rangi podría disfrutar de esto bastante, pero estaba esa horrible sensación de ahogamiento al sentir el desprecio en las miradas que caían sobre él. Escuchaba a los miembros del consejo murmurando, algunos estaban sorprendidos, otros asqueados, uno que otro parecía aguantar las risas. Un hombre en específico lo miraba con suma severidad desde una esquina, ese que era su propio padre, y de todos a ese le costaba más a Rangi ignorar puesto que sentir que ese hombre estaba ahí le irritaba.

—¡Escucha niño! —Tui, sentado a la derecha de su hija, alzó la voz con verdadera furia—, ¡¿acaso crees...?!

Moana levantó el brazo, interponiéndose entre su padre y Rangi. Ella no dejaba de mirar al joven ni por un momento ni para pestañear.

—¿Qué quieres, Rangi? De verdad —vocalizó con voz muy clara, mirándolo como si fuera a atacarla.

—Por favor, Moana, es muy claro. Una mujer como tú no puede hacerse cargo del liderazgo toda sola, y con un niño sin padre. ¿Realmente podemos confiar en ti? Es decir, ¿por qué rompimos nuestra tradición e hicimos que una chica fuera nuestro jefe?

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —susurró Matiu, al lado izquierdo de Moana, sintiendo mucha decepción—. Tú no eres así, Rangi.

Para ambos, Moana y Matiu, era difícil imaginar que aquel niñito que habían visto crecer se estuviera comportando de esta manera tan insensata, pero Tui, por el contrario, al tratarse de su hija no tenía la más mínima consideración hacia quien tratara de dañarla.

— **¡Moana ha sido la mejor jefe que ha tenido Motunui!** —gritó Tui, poniéndose en pie—. **¡Tú, niño, sólo quieres tomar el control! ¡¿o me equivoco?!**

—¡Papá! —rugió Moana con los dientes apretados—, ¡siéntate por favor!

—¿Qué? Si saben que siempre he estado enamorado de ella —fingió enternecerse. Era claro una mentira, de pequeño sí que le gustaba Moana, de una forma bastante infantil, olvidó ese enamoramiento cuando creció, y cuando Moana quedó embarazada comenzó a verla más como la mamá de alguien, una extraña adulta, que como una chica—. Pero siendo honestos, ser el nuevo jefe de Motunui no estaría mal.

Antes de que el consejo estallara en reclamos, fueron silenciados al ver a Moana ponerse de pie y encarar a Rangi frente a frente. Rangi era por mucho más alto que ella, pero esto no intimidaba a la mujer en lo absoluto.

—Podrías casarte conmigo, Moana, y yo te quitaré el peso del liderazgo —los dos se miraban fijamente a los ojos desde muy cerca. Ella permanecía erguida, inmóvil y muda dando tan sólo un mirar fiero como el de una serpiente—, o podríamos pelear por el puesto.

El consejo volvió a murmurar entre sí, asombrados y perplejos. Moana sonrió.

—No sabes lo que dices, niño.

—Ya no soy un niño —no, había un hombre frente a Moana sólo que era muy difícil para ella verlo, ni siquiera había notado en qué momento se había vuelto tan grande—. Hablo completamente en serio, a menos de que tengas miedo.

—Vienes hasta mí para burlarte, para insultarme, para retarme e intentar humillarme, pero el único que está fuera de lugar aquí eres tú, niño. Sabes las consecuencias de retar al jefe de la tribu, ¿correrás ese riesgo para qué? ¿a dónde quieres llegar?

Rangi la miraba con dureza y no dijo ni una palabra. Moana se preguntó si acaso esto tenía que ver con lo ocurrido el día anterior con Mauna, puesto que Rangi siempre había sido indiferente hacia ella hasta ese momento, se preguntó si aquello habrá causado este cambio en él. No importa por dónde lo viera, esto parecía un arrebato infantil a los ojos de Moana. No podía dejarlo salirse con la suya, ella era la líder y debía imponerse. Jugaría su juego y lo derrumbaría.

—Nos vemos al atardecer en el marae. Yo no tengo miedo, tú lo tendrás —ella aceptó su reto, sin despegarle su mirada mordaz de encima.

El consejo se escandalizó, iba a haber una disputa por el liderazgo de la tribu, desde que Moana fue nombrada jefe esto no había sucedido. Pero podía ocurrir, si Rangi ganaba, el linaje de los Waialiki ya no sería heredero real. Era una tradición muy antigua, no había habido una disputa así desde que Tui era un jefe joven, y en ese entonces y en las generaciones anteriores los Waialiki siempre obtenían la victoria, como si los dioses hubieran asignado esta familia a dirigir Motunui, siempre habían sido ellos desde el principio. Nunca nadie les ha quitado el liderazgo, y aquellos pocos que se atrevieron a retar a un jefe se les dio un fatal destino como castigo.

Moana se preguntaba si Rangi estaba completamente consciente de lo que podía sucederle de perder, porque claro que ella lo iba a hacer perder.

La junta terminó de esa manera abrupta, los miembros del consejo se dispersaron, por supuesto, a difundir la escandalosa noticia. Moana, parada en la entrada del fale tele, vio a Rangi alejarse derecho por el sendero. Ella se giró para discutir con su padre, quien estaba muy enojado. No era la única que debía lidiar con un padre furioso.

Al salir, Rangi se topó con su padre, un hombre tan grande y aterrador como Tui, sólo que no tan viejo, con una horrible mirada seria y severa.

—¡Más vale que sepas lo que estás haciendo, muchacho! —dijo el hombre con voz dura, acercándose a Rangi por un momento, poniendo su pesada mano en el hombro del chico, tan fuerte que fue casi un golpe—. ¡Si fallas avergonzarás a nuestra familia! ¡una humillación de parte de un Waialiki es lo último que me falta! —pronto se fue, sin darle oportunidad al hijo de siquiera pensar en una respuesta.

El padre de Rangi formaba parte del consejo, Rangi pudo sentir su mirada fulminante durante toda la escena, no sabía si lo estaba decepcionando, avergonzando o algo, nunca le ha importado pero realmente le molestaba.

—No estoy haciendo esto por ti, anciano —Rangi hablaba entre dientes, como últimamente suele hacer cuando se molesta. Si pensaba en ello, su situación era muy mala.

Sabía que tendría que soportar las malas miradas y los regaños por lo menos hasta el anochecer y pase lo que pasare después, ¡iba a ser todavía peor! ¡Cuántas ganas tenía de que se lo tragara el océano en ese momento!

—¡Ay! —dio un salto hacia atrás por el repentino susto que le dio Mauna que se había arrojado desde la rama de un árbol y había aterrizado justo en su camino—. ¡Fíjate por dónde caes, maldito mocoso!

—¿Qué demonios fue todo eso? —le preguntó el niño con cara seria.

—Ugh. ¿Estuviste escuchando? —dijo con semblante fastidiado.

—Sí. Molestaste a mi mamá, no cualquiera lo hace, te lo reconozco —el niño siguió caminando por el sendero, esperando a que el mayor lo siguiera. Rangi no tardó en alcanzarlo—. Anahera dijo que te detuviera pero, ¿no era más divertido ver cómo iba a terminar?

—Esa metiche... —Rangi se encogió de hombros, y aunque se mostraba molesto, en el fondo se sintió un tanto culpable por preocupar a sus amigos—. Esto no es asunto de ellos, les dije que me dejaran tranquilo.

Ya bastante alejados de donde se había llevado a cabo la reunión, a mitad de camino para llegar a la aldea, Mauna se detuvo y miró a Rangi con una mueca en los labios.

—Sabes lo que ocurrirá si pierdes, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué? Por favor, como si Moana fuera capaz de hacerme algo así a mí, ella me quiere —sonrió con confianza, fingiendo que se lo creía pero no estaba seguro.

—¿Entonces eso era? —frunció el ceño—, ¿por eso hablaste conmigo ayer? ¡te sentías culpable de que ibas a hacer toda esta mierda! ¡¿esa era tu forma de decirme que ibas a cagarlo todo?! —rugió el niño en voz fuerte y agresiva, frunciendo el rostro en una fea mueca, desconcertando a Rangi—. ¡Acabas de tirar tu vida, maldito idiota hijo de...!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿qué?! ¡¿qué?! —Rangi reaccionó abruptamente—. ¡¿Qué clase de vocabulario es ese?! ¡Cuida tus palabras, mocoso de mierda!

 _Ay, soy un desastre_ , pensó Rangi al saber que el niño bien lo había aprendido de él. Se encogió de hombros, frustrado.

—Rangi... si querías ser jefe por qué no te pelaste conmigo, sólo conmigo. Yo no sé qué es lo que va a hacer mi mamá cuando te gane —dijo el pequeño con mucho fastidio y enojo, pero también estaba preocupado, era algo que se le notaba, y eso era porque el niño difícilmente se preocupaba por algo.

Rangi lo miró, irritado, ¿realmente era eso lo que el niño pensaba?

—¿Qué dices? ¡Si no es por eso que siempre peleo contigo! ¡es que eres totalmente insoportable! —le dio un empujón en la cabeza.

Mauna iba a protestar, pero en ese momento llegaron más alborotadores. Anahera, Hine y Kupe, los amigos de Rangi, pronto llegaron hasta ambos.

—Ya lo oímos, ¿qué rayos te pasa? —reclamó Hine, llegando en pasos pesados, bastante enfadada. Kupe la sostuvo del hombro para calmarla.

—¿De verdad lo hiciste? ¿retaste al jefe? —cuestionó Kupe, calmado pero decepcionado y confuso—. Yo creí que bromeabas cuando dijiste que lo harías.

Rangi les había dicho esa misma mañana, casi como un comentario al azar. No sabía por qué, quizá quería que se enteraran por él primero. Sabía que los enfurecería, que decepcionaba a todos, pero no quería ser detenido, sólo que ellos estuvieran preparados para lo que iba a explotar.

—Te dije que lo detuvieras —le dijo Anahera a Mauna, defraudada. Mauna cruzó los brazos y apartó la mirada.

—Fue su decisión, no es culpa mía —respondió el niño.

—¡¿Qué tratas de lograr con todo esto?! —le gritó Hine a Rangi.

—No los oigo —Rangi se cubrió los oídos y siguió el camino a la aldea.

—¡Agh! ¡¿puedes dejar de actuar como un niño por una vez?!

Y se fueron los tres amigos de Rangi a perseguirlo en busca de explicaciones lógicas. Mauna los siguió hasta atrás, sin mucha prisa realmente. El niño esperaría hasta que los mayores se fueran para volver a hablar con Rangi, era mucho más fácil de esa manera.

Como era de esperarse, al llegar al pueblo, todos miraron a Rangi con desprecio, juzgandolo, hasta sus amigos sintieron la opresión de esas miradas y chismorreos. La noticia se había esparcido rápido y los que aún no sabían se estaban enterando en ese momento. Anahera tomó a Rangi del brazo con fuerza, más porque ella misma estaba espantada.

—Esto es un completo desastre —dijo Kupe en voz baja.

—Hay que salir de aquí —afirmó Hine, mirando a su alrededor como amenazada.

—¿Pero a dónde?

Tan pronto la pregunta se formuló, la respuesta entró a la mente de todos.

Pero justo en ese momento alguien tomó a Anahera del brazo y la arrancó con brusquedad de su agarre hacia Rangi.

—¡Ay! —gritó la joven al ser jalada y arrastrada lejos de su amigo.

—¡Anahera! —se sobresaltó Rangi cuando sintió que se la quitaron. Estaba listo para golpear a cualquier idiota que se atreviera a hacer eso, pero pronto todos vieron quién era el hombre que se la llevaba.

—¡No! ¡papá, espera! —se quejó la joven, forcejeando para regresar con sus amigos.

—¡No quiero verte cerca de ese chico loco nunca más! —gritó el hombre, tomando a su hija de la cintura hasta casi cargarla para poder llevársela mientras ella pataleaba para regresar hacia Rangi—. ¡Sabía que sólo te causaría problemas!

—¡Oiga! ¡no puede hacer eso! —se enfureció Hine—. ¡Ella ya no es una niña!

—No podemos hacer nada, es su padre —se lamentó Kupe, deteniendola.

—¡Odio a esos hombres! ¡no es justo! —Hine se giró hacia Rangi, abofeteando el aire—. ¡¿Tú no vas a decir nada?!

—Él nunca me quiso —miró y Anahera ya había desaparecido. Se aguantó lo molesto que estaba—. Es mejor que se vayan ustedes también, esto se va a poner muy feo.

—¡Tú nos pusiste en esta situación! —reclamó ella—. ¡¿Qué esperas que hagamos cuando nuestro amigo perdió la cabeza?!

—¡Que se vayan! ¡eso dije! —le gritó Rangi, gruñendo ambos frente a frente.

Fue entonces cuando uno de los aldeanos se acercó, un hombre pescador con mal carácter, y sin previo aviso arrojó una piedra, casi dándole a Rangi. Rangi y Hine se sorprendieron y vieron hacia quien molestaba.

—¡¿Por qué mejor no te vas tú de una vez, traidor?! —gritó el hombre y parecía que los demás estaban de acuerdo.

Si la gente estaba murmurando cosas antes, ahora lo decían en voz alta. Algunas mujeres se quejaban de lo irrespetuoso que había sido Rangi con Moana, algunos hombres parecían que iban a agredirlo por la dureza con la que lo miraban, y otros tantos sólo veían sin intervenir. La mayoría de la multitud le gritaba que se fuera, resulta que de un momento a otro se había vuelto una peste.

—¿Lo ves? Esto es a lo que me refería —le dijo Rangi a Hine, poniéndose frente a ella para protegerla de un posible siguiente ataque.

El mismo hombre lanzó una segunda piedra apuntando hacia Rangi, el disparo fue detenido en seco por Mauna, quien atrapó la roca con su mano izquierda. Todos quedaron completamente callados.

—¿Y si mejor son ustedes los que desaparecen? —el niño lanzó la roca de regreso pero con mucha más fuerza, rozando el rostro del sujeto que la había lanzado en primer lugar, la roca alcanzó a impactar uno de los postes de madera que sostienen uno de los fales, casi partiéndolo por la mitad. Mauna dio una fuerte pisada al suelo—. ¡Este asunto lo resolverá mi mamá al atardecer! ¡Si a alguno de ustedes se le ocurre interferir van a vérselas conmigo! ¡¿Alguien tiene algo que decir?!

Y ya nadie dijo nada, pero siguieron ahí, viendo mal al grupo.

—No era necesario que presumieras —le dijo Rangi al niño, molesto de que el pequeño haya intervenido.

—Callate, sigo molesto —refunfuñó el menor.

—Tal vez sea tiempo de disculparte, Rangi —habló Hine, más relajada ahora que Mauna los protegía—. Este juego tuyo ya llegó muy lejos.

—Yo sé lo que estoy haciendo —la miró de una forma muy seria—. Ahora hazme caso y no me sigas.

Rangi se dio la vuelta y siguió camino hacia su casa. Hine iba a seguirlo pero se forzó a quedarse quieta en su lugar, gruñó de la frustración mientras pateaba el suelo.

—¡¿Y tú no sabes qué mosca le picó a este loco?! —preguntó Hine a Mauna.

Mauna seguía con su permanente mueca de disgusto y enojo, miró a Hine de reojo, chistó sonoramente antes de apartar su mirada. La mujer ya estaba acostumbrada a la mala actitud del pequeño, por lo que con un ademán con las manos lo mandó al demonio.

—Ven, hay que irnos —Kupe tomó a Hine de los hombros, luego miró al niño—. Ve por Rangi, Mauna, llevalo a nuestro lugar.

 _Ese lugar_ , Mauna miró a Kupe y asintió, después se fue a seguir a Rangi, sin prisa.

Mauna no entendía a Rangi aunque lo pensara, no sabía si tenía algún plan o había enloquecido al creer poder ganarle a Moana. Pensaba mucho en la conversación que tuvieron el día anterior y todo lo sucedido con su madre, tratando de hallar sentido, pero no comprendía.

El niño, aunque ya había perdido a Rangi de vista, iba camino al hogar del chico por el camino que conocía. Pasaba sus manos por las largas hojas y las ramas que lo rozaban en el sendero, siempre lo hacía hasta sin darse cuenta, igual como siempre iba pisando o pateando las pequeñas piedras en el suelo a propósito. Ahora lo distraía del alboroto que se había formado fuera y los problemas en los que se había metido aquel tonto.

Ya no estaba enojado, molesto sí, pero no realmente enojado, sólo estaba confundido y la preocupación persistía, y ni sabía por qué debía preocuparse en primer lugar, estaba seguro, o casi seguro, de que su madre perdonaría a Rangi.

Cuando se acercó al hogar de la familia de aquel chico, se lo encontró a él parado ahí a medio camino, se apresuró a llegar a su lado, notando lo que el mayor se había quedado viendo. Rangi bajó la mirada para ver a Mauna y le dirigió una mueca, Mauna se la regresó y ambos observaron en silencio lo que pasaba enfrente.

Era el padre de Rangi teniendo una fuerte discusión con el abuelo de Mauna, la mamá de Rangi y Moana también estaban ahí.

—... fue tu idea, estoy seguro, tú planeaste esto! —es lo que Mauna empezó a escuchar cuando llegó. Era Tui gritando al papá de Rangi—. ¡Siempre me has odiado! ¡finalmente le metiste estas ideas a tu hijo!

—¡Después de todo lo que le has hecho tú a mi familia cómo esperas que no te odie! —le reclamó el papá de Rangi a Tui—. ¡Yo no fui quien le dijo a Rangi que hiciera esa tontería! ¡pero qué bien que lo hizo y espero que gane el combate! ¡así finalmente ustedes los Waialiki tendrán su merecido!

—¡Mi hija no tiene que estar soportando las impertinencias de tu hijo! —exclamó Tui, pero Moana se puso frente a él.

—No necesito que abogues por mí —dijo Moana, viendo a su padre con mucha severidad. Detestaba que la defendiera como si fuera una niña. Miró al papá de Rangi con la misma expresión dura—. Sería mejor que controlara a su hijo.

—¡Ustedes los de la familia Kaitiaki! —volvió a gritar Tui, haciendo caso omiso de su hija—. ¡Siempre igual! ¡¿Crees que no me había dado cuenta de sus intenciones?! ¡¿Crees que no sé que le enseñaste a tu hijo a odiarnos?! ¡Si desde pequeño se la pasa amenazando de muerte a mi nieto!

Ellos no habían notado que Rangi y Mauna estaban escuchado. Los dos se miraron entre sí como diciendo "¿y a estos locos qué les pasa?" Los dos sabían muy bien que todo ese parloteo de "te voy a matar" que grita Rangi casi siempre va medio a juego. Rangi recordó algo que le había venido advirtiendo Hine desde hace tiempo, que ahora que es adulto no debía más comportarse así, que la gente iba a pensar que hablaba en serio, tomando en cuenta los problemas entre sus familias.

Rangi nunca pensó en eso con seriedad, nunca le ha importado, era problema de su padre, no de él.

—Vámonos ya —le dijo Mauna a Rangi con fastidio, dándose la vuelta para largarse, queriendo que el mayor lo siguiera.

Él vio unos segundos más antes de resoplar y girarse para seguir al niño. Cualquier cosa era mejor que escuchar los disparates de su padre y el abuelo de Mauna.

—Por favor, todos sabemos que ese niño Mauna es el peligroso —Rangi alcanzó a escuchar a su madre, quien hablaba en voz no muy alta pero molesta, escondida detrás de su enorme esposo—. Si las cosas seguían igual, la historia se volvería a repetir.

Rangi tampoco pensaba en eso, era una tontería, sabía que sus padres pensaban de esa manera, él jamás lo consideró.

Pronto Mauna y Rangi salieron de la aldea para adentrarse al bosque. Rangi sólo iba siguiendo hacia donde Mauna lo guiaba, sin fijarse mucho el camino. Sólo pensaban en lo de hace unos momentos, se repetía que no le afectaba, puesto que esas palabras no cambian su manera de pensar ni de actuar, pero aún seguía sintiendo esa sensación presionando su pecho, lo afligía.

—¿De qué hablaban? —Mauna miró a Rangi, notando que el joven no había dicho ni una palabra, algo bastante inusual.

Rangi se frustró, no quería hablar de eso para nada.

—Mi padre odia a tu abuelo, no me preguntes, no sé por qué —mintió. Bien sabía cuál era el problema de su padre con Tui, sus padres se lo recordaron varias veces durante su infancia y era algo bastante fastidioso de escuchar—. Pero no tiene nada que ver conmigo, así que no me importa.

Sabía que meterse todos estos problemas encima iban a hacer que algunos pensaran que lo hacía por los problemas entre ambas familias. Detestaba la idea de dar explicaciones al respecto, pero esto es algo que negaría rotundamente, él no se involucraría en esos problemas ajenos a él y no quería que pensaran que lo hacía por ello.

Pronto se acercaría el mediodía, los árboles cubrían parte del sol encima de ellos mientras más se alejaban de la aldea y más se llenaba todo de verdes y pintorescas ramas y flores.

—¿Y qué fue todo eso de la pedida de matrimonio? —Mauna cambió de tema, aprovechando esa tranquilidad para al fin pedir explicaciones, o por lo menos discutirlo.

—Oh, eso —Rangi se rió, rascándose la nuca. Hizo una expresión seria, con la frente en alto—. Sólo estaba provocando a tu madre —bajó la mirada, el niño lo estaba viendo con su expresión de dureza. Rangi volvió a relajarse, giró los ojos por la seriedad con la que se lo estaba tomando el niño—. Quería hacerla enojar, ya sabes. No es como si me interesara una anciana. Pero... —sonrió engreidamente, con voz ladina—, ahora que lo pienso, si hubiera logrado quedarme con ella cuando me gustaba —y eso había sido hace un largo tiempo— eso me convertiría en tu padre.

—Eres sólo once años mayor que yo —le sonrió con sorna.

—Bueno, tú serías más joven entonces —le regresó la sonrisa. Suspiró y de repente se dio cuenta de algo—. Qué curioso, tu madre tenía mi edad cuando te tuvo —era raro pensarlo, porque él no se sentía en absoluto listo ni con ganas como para tener algunos niños, aunque era una edad bastante adecuada.

Rangi hizo una mueca al recordar el embarazo de Moana, dio otro suspiro, esta vez de cansancio. Vio la oportunidad de preguntar, ya que había salido el tema, pero sabía la respuesta.

—Oye, ¿y te has preguntado de dónde vienes?

—¿De qué hablas? —el niño cruzó sus brazos.

—¿De quién rayos es tu padre? —exclamó Rangi en tono de broma—. Quiero decir, por favor, no soy tan tonto como para creer que de verdad fuiste un regalo de los dioses.

—¿Por qué sacas ese tema ahora? —preguntó con mirada suspicaz.

—No es la primera vez que te lo preguntan —cruzó los brazos también. Poca gente se atrevía a preguntar cuando Moana no estaba cerca, pero lo hacían. En cambio, Rangi no le había preguntado directamente hasta ahora—, y como siempre no respondes.

—Sabes que no sé y nunca pienso en eso.

Por supuesto que el niño tenía que pensar de esa forma. No era un tema que al niño le interesara mucho, menos en ese momento que tenía otras cosas en mente.

—¿Qué piensas hacer, Rangi? —le preguntó, ahora con calma—. Mi mamá va a destrozarte, ¿qué harás? Ya nada volverá a ser como antes, acabas de traicionar a tu tribu.

—No los estoy traicionando —dijo, ofendido—. ¿Y qué hay de ti? —cambió el tema para ya no hablar de ese asunto—. Me defendiste, a un "traidor". Puede que yo haya hecho una tontería, como todos lo llaman, pero no planeo arrastrar al niño perfecto y consentido conmigo.

—Yo sólo hago lo que quiero, y si casualmente es lo que esperan de mí, no me importa, y si hago lo contrarío, me importa aún menos. Ser el perfecto consentido, su santa divinidad, es muy divertido, pero primero está lo que yo quiera y si no les parece no es mi problema.

—Entonces no me juzgues, somos igual de desastrosos.

—No compares mis travesuras con tu intento de derrocar a mi madre —le dijo, indiferente. Sonrió, resignándose a que no tendría ni una respuesta clara de Rangi al menos hasta que todo pase—. Somos unos rompe reglas, eso sí.

—¡Ya sé! —exclamó Rangi con un exagerado fingido entusiasmo— Deberíamos irnos, fundar nuestra propia tribu ¡y yo seré el jefe! Nadie podría decirnos qué hacer.

—Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? —el niño dio una media sonrisa.

—¡Claro que sí! —aguantó una risa—. Pero no significa que sea una mala idea.

—No, tienes razón, es terrible.

—¡Ja, ja! ¡es verdad!

Mas sonaba mejor que enfrentar las consecuencias de lo que iba a hacer. Ya no había vuelta atrás ni cabida para arrepentirse, y era realmente difícil ser tan esquivo para no dar explicaciones.

—Pero no es como si sintiera que este lugar es donde pertenezco —dijo el niño en voz baja, más para sí mismo pero Rangi lo escuchó.

El joven lo vio con sorpresa, sin embargo mejor no le dijo nada.

—¿A dónde dices que vamos? —Rangi miró de un lado a otro, como si apenas despertara. Realmente había estado distraído, notó cuando entraron al bosque pero no pensó mucho para qué ni cuánto tiempo llevaban caminando.

—¿Llevamos caminando un largo rato y apenas me preguntas? Eres tonto —bien podría llevárselo para tirarlo a un acantilado y Rangi ni en cuenta.

Pronto Rangi reconoció el camino, era imposible olvidarlo. Se dirigían a la colina donde él y sus amigos iban siempre a esconderse cuando eran niños, hace tiempo que no venía a este sitio. Era una alta colina conectada a la montaña, con muchas rocas y vegetación que la ocultaban. Era como su lugar secreto a excepción que los adultos siempre sabían dónde encontrarlos, pero esta vez nadie podría pensar que el adulto Rangi volvería a su lugar de juegos.

Al llegar pudieron ver a Hine y a Kupe en la cima, esperándolos. Hine y Kupe sonrieron al verlos llegar. Rangi sabía que era de esperarse que sus tontos amigos no se alejaran a pesar de las terribles circunstancias en las que él mismo se había metido. Lo último que quería era que ellos lo siguieran a esto, pero a pesar de eso de alguna forma sentía alivio al verlos.

—¡Rangi! ¡Mauna! —los llamó una voz femenina a sus espaldas. Era Anahera, quien llegaba corriendo, sorprendiendo a todos—. ¡Los alcancé!

—¿Anahera? ¿estás bien? —Rangi pronto la tomó de los brazos, preocupado.

—Sí —ella dio una gran y linda sonrisa inocente—. Me escapé. No iba a dejarte solo, Rangi —ella alcanzó a ver a Hine y Kupe, quienes se acercaban a ellos—. Ninguno de nosotros va a hacerlo.

—Son unos completos idiotas.

Los cinco sabían que no podían quedarse ahí escondidos todo el día, había que prepararse para la batalla por el liderazgo de Motunui que sería al atardecer, había muchas cosas por hacer. Pero si podían tener unas cuantas horas tranquilos en ese lugar, por lo menos, estaría bien.

Anahera, Hine y Kupe no estaban entendiendo a Rangi ni lo estaban perdonando ni justificando, pero era su muy cercano amigo, no podían dejarlo ni precipitarse a sacar alguna conclusión de los motivos de Rangi para comportarse de esa manera. Sólo esperaban que retrocediera o que las cosas no terminen tan mal como debían terminar.

Y Mauna sólo observaba, viendo a los mayores intentando que Rangi les diera explicaciones y que se retractara. El niño ya sabía que no iba a funcionar. Sea lo que sea que esté pasando por la mente de Rangi, nadie lo sabía con certeza. El niño tenía una idea, recordando su conversación de la tarde anterior, quizá Rangi sí tenía un plan. Cuál era ese plan y cuál su propósito era algo que lo confundía.

Nunca había sido fácil para Mauna entender a Rangi, le parecía un sujeto muy simple pero había veces en las que se preguntaba qué tanto escondía que se le hacía más difícil leerlo a él que a cualquier otro.

Había ya decidido sólo ver cómo se tornaban las cosas de aquí al momento de la pelea, sabía que no podría disuadir a Rangi, este disparate lo había decidido por su cuenta y ahora tendrían que aguantar los problemas que vendrían de todo este lío más adelante. Conocía las consecuencias, las conocían todos y por eso los amigos de Rangi estaban tan desesperados.

Mauna no era como ellos, él no ruega, nunca se rebajaría. Sólo confiaba en que lo que sea que Rangi esté planeando no lo terminara por destruir, porque sino no sabría qué hacer.

* * *

 _Oh, cielos, siento haber tardado un mes en actualizar. Maldito trabajo roba tiempo :s  
Quería subirlo el viernes, peeero, de alguna forma no lo tenía listo para nada, apenas lo acabé hoy xD Y este quedó más largo que el anterior, ¡supongo que es mejor así!  
Espero que me haya quedado bien, es como que... puse todo lo que quería poner para este capítulo, pero lo siento raro, muchas cosas sólo surgieron en el camino jeje A veces es difícil conectar todas las ideas._

 _Ayy, el jueves fui a ver la película de Aquaman, ¡me encantó! Pero de alguna forma rara me recordó a mi fic xD  
jaja, y la escena casi al principio de la película donde Aquaman va a ver a su padre, hacen lo mismo que hizo Rangi con Mauna en el capítulo pasado, apegaron sus rostros y yo cuando lo vi me sorprendí, y le dije a mi hermana "esa acción se llama hongi xD" Fue raro entender ese tipo de cosas, varias veces durante la película.  
¡Oh, quiero verla otra vez!_

 _Bien, hora del diccionario.  
 **Fale Tele:** Significa casa grande. Es la casa más importante, sirve para las reuniones del consejo._

 _Por cierto, les dejaré una tarea, busquen "taiaha" en imágenes de google, creo que les sería útil para el siguiente capítulo.  
_

 _(aahh, ya me entró el hype, quiero escribir lo que pasa en el capítulo que sigue desde el principio)_


End file.
